A través de un diario
by karekanoO18
Summary: Comenzó a preguntarse si realmente el aburrimiento continuaba siendo la razón por la cual seguía leyendo tan atentamente la vida de aquella chica y no una nueva en su lugar. Esta vez será la última, se repitió nuevamente el joven Uchiha mientras se acomodaba en su cama y cambiaba de página, posando una vez más sus orbes negros en las letras escritas sobre aquellos renglones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, yo aquí con una nueva historia esta vez de Naruto. ****No podía sacármela de la cabeza, así que tuve que escribirla y traerla ante ustedes. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Allí estaba él, de pie en uno de los andenes del metro de regreso a casa como cada tarde, esperando que llegara su parada mientras escuchaba un poco de música de su agrado como pasatiempo.

Sin embargo, ese día algo había llamado su atención desde que había subido al metro sin poder evitar el pasar su mirada de vez en cuando en el objeto que yacía debajo de uno de los asientos.

Discretamente pasó su mirada en los viajeros con quienes compartía el andén ese día sin detenerse mucho en ninguno. Para sorpresa del peli negro ninguno parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de aquel objeto abandonado.

El chico dejo salir una expresión de fastidio dedicada hacía sí mismo. Se sentía estúpido al tomarle tanta importancia a un objeto tan irrelevante, pero el día en la escuela había sido tan aburrido que necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse, que mejor manera de hacerlo que leyendo un libro olvidado en el metro.

Finalmente se acercó al lugar vacío frente a él y tomo asiento a la vez que inclinaba su cuerpo ligeramente hacía abajo y tomaba el bendito libro.

El joven miro el objeto en sus manos con decepción, no se trataba de un libro, era un simple cuaderno.

Con poco interés abrió el objeto aludido, deteniéndose a observar atentamente el dibujo que estaba hecho a lápiz en la primera hoja; era una increíble puesta de sol.

El pelinegro quien comúnmente no mostraba emociones en su muy agraciado rostro con tanta facilidad, hoy lo estaba haciendo. No podía parar de observar aquel dibujo con tanto asombro en su mirada.

"_Quien sea que lo haya hecho tiene un talento increíble"_, pensó el joven pelinegro reconociendo la gran técnica del autor de dicho dibujo.

Finalmente el chico se decidió a pasar a la siguiente hoja, encontrando un pequeño escrito sobre ella con trazos sumamente pulcros y delicados.

Sin pensarlo mucho se animó a leer el primer párrafo de dicho escrito, ensancho sus ojos con sutileza una vez término de leerlo, sabía de qué se trataba ahora; era un diario.

—Parada para pasajeros con destino a Chiyoda— Anuncio el conductor del metro.

Nuevamente sin pensarlo guardo el cuaderno que sostenía en mano en su maleta escolar a la vez que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía la salida del andén.

Una vez con sus pies en tierra firme, emprendió camino a su hogar, el cual estaba relativamente cerca de la estación del metro.

Extrañamente esa tarde el llego a casa más rápido que otros días.

Al entrar y percatarse de que no había nadie aun en casa, subió directamente a su habitación. Una vez dentro de ella, tomo asiento en el borde la cama cubierta con sabanas lisas color gris y saco el cuaderno que había guardado en su maleta.

Se sorprendió a asimismo al notar la curiosidad que lo invadía por continuar leyendo aquel diario, cuando raramente algo o alguien lograba provocar tanta curiosidad en él, sin embargo de nueva cuenta se encontraba a si mismo leyendo aquella escritura de trazos tan delicados.

"_Siempre me pregunte que se sentiría tener un diario, y la verdad ahora que lo tengo debo decir que… no se siente nada, un nuevo descubrimiento inútil por añadir a mi lista de cosas que a nadie le importan. _

_Pero no pude evitar el comprar este cuaderno al verlo solo en el aparador de una tienda de camino a casa, se veía tan solo; tan solo igual que yo._

_Sin saber que uso darle realmente, termine usándolo como diario, como un lugar en el que puedo expresarme libremente, sin sentir miedo, el miedo que todos los días siento de decepcionar a alguien, de ser escuchada, de ser rechazada…_

_Digamos que es un objeto perfecto para mí, tal vez después de todo sea lo mejor que pude haber en el transcurso de este último año, comprar este cuaderno y convertirlo en un diario._

_Bueno, es un poco tarde, debo ir a dormir antes de que mi nana suba las escaleras y venga a mandarme a la cama._

_Nos vemos otro día, buenas noches diario._

_H.H"_

—Qué demonios…— Musito el pelinegro apenas termino de leer.

No pudo evitar el formar una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro ante lo que acababa de leer.

Raro. Era la palabra que podía describir a la perfección lo que estaba escrito en esa primera hoja a modo de ver del chico.

Se quedó pensativo mientras miraba aquel diario, dudaba de si debería continuar leyéndolo o no. Él era una de esas personas que odiaba invertir su tiempo en cosas sin sentido o de poca utilidad.

Aspectos como el tiempo, limpieza u orden lograban sacar su lado maniático y hasta algunas veces desquiciado. Es por eso que de alguna manera al ver la limpieza y buen estado en que se encontraba el cuaderno que ahora sostenía en su mano y miraba detenidamente, había llamado su atención y lo había incitado a leerlo.

Pero ahora después de haber terminado de leer la primera hoja no sabía si debía continuar haciéndolo, después de todo no era como si enterarse de la vida de alguien más a quien jamás conocería le causara morbo.

El pelinegro dejo salir un suspiro mientras nuevamente abría ese cuaderno y continuaba leyendo.

Se reprochó mentalmente por ello más no se detuvo.

Sin saber porque, sentía una especie de atracción hacía ese objeto, ese diario.

"_Hola diario, ya es de día._

_Escribo en ti desde la enfermería de la escuela. Me caí mientras subía las escaleras y uno de los maestro me trajo cargada hasta aquí._

_No tengo nada, pero el maestro insistió en que la enfermera me hiciera un chequeo._

_Yo como siempre no pude decir nada y obedecí._

_A decir verdad, solo tengo pequeños raspones en ambas rodillas, nada que no me haya pasado antes; te confieso que suelo ser muy distraída, aunque tampoco es que sea un secreto, todo mundo parece notarlo._

_Esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales no he podido cumplir las expectativas de mi padre, soy demasiado, boba, lenta, torpe, tímida, miedosa, fácil de engañar… creo que nunca seré lo suficientemente buena a sus ojos._

_Debo volver a clases, tomar asiento y esperar a que el día termine._

_Hasta luego._

_H.H"_

Otra vez estaba esa expresión en su rostro, esa expresión de desconcierto.

_¿Por qué hay tanto drama en la forma de escribir de esta persona?_, pensó el chico a la vez que posaba sus orbes negros en la siguiente página sin darse cuenta.

"_Diario, ya estoy en casa._

_¿Sabes? Hoy fue mi primera vez viajando en metro, nunca había estado en uno antes, siempre tuve un chofer que me llevaba en coche a todos lados, pero papá dijo que ahora que era una estudiante de preparatoria tenía que volverme más independiente e ir y venir a la escuela por mí misma, al igual que realizar algunas otras actividades por mi propia cuenta; escuchar eso me hizo muy feliz._

_Te confieso que estaba muy asustada, pues nunca he sido nada buena moviéndome entre grandes multitudes de personas y las veces que lo he hecho he terminado con un moretón en alguna parte de mi cuerpo._

_Tampoco soy buena tratando con las personas, me pongo muy nerviosa cuando tengo que hablar en público ¡Ni que decir de hablarle a un chico!, me resulta casi imposible, por lo general me pongo tan roja y nerviosa que la voz simplemente no me sale y termino huyendo._

_Soy muy tímida desde que tengo memoria. Tal vez es por eso que nunca he sido capaz de formar una amistad con alguien, jamás he pasado una tarde en compañía de personas que no sean mi papa, hermana o mi nana._

_Pero… ahora que empiezo mi vida como estudiante de preparatoria quiero saberlo, quiero ser capaz de tener mi primer amigo, así que, deséame mucha suerte._

_Es hora de mi clase de ballet, hoy viene una nueva maestra a la casa, espero que sea una persona amable, ¿Te dije que práctico ballet? Bueno, será en otra ocasión, debo irme. Hasta luego diario._

_H.H"_

_Asocial_, pensó el chico pelinegro como posible descriptivo de la dueña del diario, porque estaba más que claro que se trataba de una chica.

Si bien, él no era exactamente alguien a quien se le pudiera conocer como una persona social, quien todo el tiempo estaba rodeado de gente y era seguido por todos, aunque bueno, cabe destacar que si él quisiera podría ser de esa manera, pues no le faltaba nada para lograrlo. Tampoco se podía decir que fuera un marginado social, pues incluso el teniendo una personalidad la mayor parte del tiempo fría y seca, tenía amigos. Claro que disfrutaba de su tiempo a solas, escuchando música o leyendo un buen libro, pero también disfrutaba de pasar el rato en compañía de un amigo, claro… muy a veces.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose atrajo su atención, dejando el cuaderno sobre el escritorio que se encontraba pegado a la ventana.

Se puso de pie y camino hacía el arco de la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Sasuke? — Escucho la voz de su hermano mayor llamarlo desde el primer piso.

—Nii-san— Dijo Sasuke mirándolo desde la barandilla de las escaleras del segundo piso. —Bienvenido a casa— Menciono el pelinegro.

—Estoy en casa— Dijo el hermano mayor con una de esas amables sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a su hermano menor y único familiar. — Ven, he traído la comida. — Lo llamo, alzando un par de bolsas que cargaba en la mano derecha. — Vamos a comer— Pidió con tono amable el pelinegro mayor.

—Hi— Obedeció el menor caminando hacía las escaleras.

Los hermanos Uchiha eran una pequeña familia compuesta por Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, quienes habían quedado huérfanos tras perder a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico hace 6 años. Había sido un acontecimiento muy fuerte para ambos, más para el menor, quien apenas contaba con 12 años de edad y cursaba su último año de primaria.

Tras ese doloroso incidente, Sasuke quedo bajo la tutela de su hermano mayor Itachi, quien por suerte ya había adquirido la mayoría de edad en aquel entonces y no habían tenido que correr con la desgracia de ser separados y enviados a alguna casa hogar para adolescentes.

Sin embargo, los hermanos Uchiha no habían quedado desamparados. Habían adquirido una herencia por parte de sus padres, quienes en vida eran dueños de fábricas exportadoras e importadoras de vino, también dueños de varias tierras y propiedades dentro de Japón.

Habían quedado como dueños directos de todo lo dejado por sus padres, pues no tenían ningún otro familiar, solo se tenían el uno al otro. Fue así como ambos hermanos se unieron, saliendo adelante superando la triste pérdida de sus dos figuras paternas.

Los Uchiha a pesar de todas las propiedades que tenían a su disposición, no eran presuntuosos ni mucho menos se las daban de ser personas de la alta sociedad, eran todo lo contrario.

Vivian sin lujos y excentricidades, pues no necesitaban demostrar nada a nadie, simplemente elegían vivir cómodamente.

Itachi bajo el consentimiento de Sasuke, había vendido la casa donde ambos habían vivido con sus padres seis años atrás, y había optado por comprar una más pequeña y hogareña en el noreste del distrito de Chiyoda, donde actualmente ambos continuaban viviendo.

Cualquiera que los viera jamás se imaginaría que pudieran llegar a vivir llenos de lujos si así lo desearan, pero el caso era que ninguno de los gustaba de ese tipo de vida, así que preferían vivir modestamente sin llamar mucho la atención, que ya de por sí resultaba difícil, pues ambos jóvenes estaban de muy buen ver y atraían la atención de las personas con facilidad.

Físicamente tenían un gran parecido, mismo color de cabello, mismo color de ojos, mismas facciones, salvo pequeñas diferencias como el color de piel que en Itachi era un poco más oscura y unas grandes ojeras bajos los ojos del mismo.

Fuera de esas diferencias se notaba a simple vista que eran hermanos; que eran Uchiha.

—Puedo ver en tu rostro que ocurrió algo — Dijo Itachi, mientras veía más de cerca el rostro de Sasuke quien bajaba por las escaleras.

Sasuke se sorprendió ligeramente ante la habitual capacidad de análisis de su hermano, nada se le escapaba, después de todo lo conocía muy bien.

—Puede ser— Contesto el menor de los Uchiha mostrando una apenas perceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Es algo bueno? — Cuestiono el mayor con curiosidad.

El menor de los pelinegros se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego esbozo una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Digamos que es algo que me mantendrá entretenido por un buen rato— Contesto finalmente colocándose justo a un lado de su hermano.

—Ya veo— Dijo Itachi— Me alegro— Agrego— Lo que sea que hayas encontrado, me alegra que te tenga así de interesado. — Añadió con una sonrisa—Te espero en el comedor entonces.

Dijo por último, caminando hacia el lugar mencionado.

Sasuke se quedó de pie, pensativo, analizando lo que acababa de mencionar su hermano _"Me alegra que te tenga así de interesado "recordó._

Y era verdad, aquel diario había despertado un interés que no había tenido hacía nada desde hace mucho tiempo, el mismo se desconocía de esa manera, siendo tan curioso respecto a la privacidad de una extraña y quien quiera que fuese H.H había despertado eso en él.

—Nos veremos luego H.H— Dijo mirando hacia arriba en dirección a su cuarto. —Sorpréndeme.

* * *

**¿Cómo les pareció? Espero sus comentarios acerca de este primer capitulo, ojala les haya gustado.**

**Dependiendo de la respuesta que tenga esta historia, seguiré publicando los siguiente capítulos, de los cuales ya tengo avance.**

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta la próxima. **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo ya el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, que por cierto me alegro que les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias por dejar reviews, contestare aquellos que no tienen cuenta.**

**Alpes: Uy si, vaya editor que me conseguí, gracias por leer amiguito jaja**

**Cynthia: Gracias por leer c: aquí esta la conti.**

**Suki202:**** Hola, gracias por leer, aquí esta ya la conti:D**

**Kds: Jaja, gracias por leer, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Yolotl: JAJA, gracias veivi, sígueme ayudando plis.**

**Nath: Nena! Gracias por leer, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí.**

**El sapo guapo: Gracias goooeey, jaja sigue leyendo!**

**Sin más que decir los dejo que lean.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Cada mañana comenzaba de la misma manera para Sasuke: llegar a la escuela, ser acosado por un grupo de chicas, ignorarlas, caminar malhumorado hasta llegar a su casillero y ver a la distancia al escandaloso de su mejor amigo quien era saludado por una gran cantidad de alumnos e igualmente este devolvía el saludo de buena manera. Sin lugar a dudas el ritual de cada mañana hecho por su amigo, resultaba completamente innecesario y desgastante para el pelinegro, quien de ninguna manera lo haría.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Buenos días! — Saludo el rubio lleno de energía como siempre, llegando finalmente a su casillero el cual estaba justo al lado del de su amigo.

—Naruto—Pronuncio— Buenos— Saludo el ojinegro mientras cambiaba su calzado y guardaba algunos cuadernos en su casillero.

Naruto no se extrañó ante su cortante respuesta, después de todo conocía muy bien al pelinegro y sabía el tipo de personalidad que este tenía, una muy diferente a la suya, quien por el contrario era más hablador y elocuente, tanto así que no tenía dificultad de hacer amigos con rapidez, llegando de esa manera a ser conocido como el chico más popular de la preparatoria.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamo el ojiazul llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

Sasuke simplemente se limitó a mirarlo y rodo sus ojos dejando salir un suspiro.

_Aquí vamos, _pensó el pelinegro tras casi poder adivinar lo que su amigo rubio estaba por decir.

— ¡Sasuke! Pásame la tarea de…—

—No— Lo Interrumpió, cerrando su casillero de golpe y comenzando a caminar hacía su salón de clases, dejando a su amigo atrás.

—Sa-Sakuke, ¡Espera! — Exclamo Naruto casi corriendo detrás del aludido— ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Sera la última vez! — Insistió el ojiazul caminando a paso rápido al lado de su amigo con un semblante suplicante.

Pero el pelinegro ni siquiera se inmuto ante la súplica de Naruto.

Esta escena ya era muy común en la vida de ambos chicos.

— Yamato-sensei me advirtió que no volviera a faltar con la tarea—Comenzó a decir el ojiazul— No quiero pensar que es lo que me hará si se entera que no la hice otra vez— Agrego con una expresión de angustia— Puede que esta vez no sobreviva…— Mascullo Naruto con una expresión lúgubre en su rostro, al recordar lo terrible que podía llegar a ser el profesor Yamato cuando lograban hacerlo enfadar y claro, Naruto era experto en eso.

Al ver que no había respuesta por parte de su amigo y que este simplemente lo ignoraba mientras caminaba, el rubio decidió recurrir a su última alternativa, una que nunca le había fallado desde que eran pequeños y a la cual recurría cuando Sasuke era así de obstinado y no lograba dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¡T-te daré lo que tú quieras— Exclamo Naruto.

El Uchiha detuvo su andar al instante y fijo su mirada negra en su amigo rubio.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo completo de Naruto tras ver esa mirada sobre él, pues no sabía con qué cosa le saldría el Uchiha esta vez. La última vez le había pedido un libro edición limitada autografiado por un escritor que vivía a fueras de la ciudad, y a quien raramente se le podía encontrar en su residencia, resultando completamente difícil de conseguir para el chico rubio, pero que tras pasar por una serie de eventos había obtenido, gracias a la ayuda de su padrino Jiraiya, quien siempre estaba al pendiente de su ahijado.

En esa ocasión a pesar de lo difícil que Sasuke se lo había dejado a Naruto, realmente deseaba el objeto, pues se trataba del libro de un autor al cual admiraba. Sin embargo había muchas otras ocasiones en las cuales sencillamente pedía objetos impensables, con el simple fin en mente de hacer las cosas difíciles a su amigo de la infancia

—Te buscare cuando se me ocurra algo— Dijo—El cuaderno esta en mi casillero— Agrego mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello color azabache— La contraseña es 0-9-2-7— Dijo el Uchiha, pensando en cuál sería su próxima contraseña.

Sin esperar, Naruto salió corriendo hacía la entrada de la escuela con rapidez.

— ¡Gracias! — Grito ya estando a una distancia considerable.

El Uchiha dejo salir un suspiro cansado, definitivamente Naruto sabia como hacerle sus mañanas ajetreadas.

Sasuke llego de una vez por todas a su salón de clases. Entro y camino hasta su lugar que estaba al final de la tercera fila, pegado a la ventana. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo y tomo asiento.

—Sa-su-ke-kun— Escucho una voz familiar proveniente de un lado suyo.

Giro su cabeza y se encontró con los orbes verdes de su amiga, Ino Yamanaka.

—Ino— Pronuncio con su barbilla recargada sobre su mano

— ¿Qué pasa? Te ves fastidiado— Menciono con un tono divertido y mostrando una sonrisa burlona— Déjame adivinar— Pronuncio adoptando una postura pensativa, manteniendo aun esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro— Naruto otra vez, ¿No? —Añadió acertadamente

—Hmm— Musito el Uchiha a modo de afirmación mirando hacia la ventana.

La Yamanaka dejo salir una risilla, siendo fulminada al instante por el pelinegro de reojo.

Ino era la única chica a la que Sasuke toleraba, siendo así la única amiga en común entre él y Naruto. La rubia de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta de caballo alta, se había vuelto amiga de Naruto al empezar la preparatoria, un año después se volvió amiga de Sasuke, quien finalmente la acepto después de darse cuenta que ella no tenía un interés amoroso hacia el como muchas otras chicas de la escuela, sino que simplemente lo veía como un amigo.

—Siempre igual eh. — Pronuncio con una media sonrisa en los labios al recordar al ruidoso de su amigo rubio— Por cierto Sasuke, ¿Podrías aclararme una duda sobre la tarea de matemáticas? — Dijo la oji verde cambiando de tema— Creo que hice algo mal en el procedimiento pero no logro ver que es.

El Uchiha tomo su maleta, con la intención de auxiliar a la rubia.

Sus siempre inalterables ojos se ensancharon inesperadamente al abrir la maleta; el diario no estaba.

_Estoy seguro que lo traje_… pensó Sasuke al revisar cuaderno por cuaderno una y otra vez.

Se detuvo en seco. El cuaderno de la materia del profesor Yamato estaba en su maleta, lo que significaba que el cuaderno que estaba en su casillero y Naruto había tomado era…

Sin decir una sola palabra el Uchiha se puso de pie abruptamente, tomando por sorpresa a Ino, quien lo vio salir corriendo del salón de clases a prisa.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? El siempre tranquilo e inalterable Sasuke Uchiha, corriendo desesperadamente por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, en busca del escandaloso de su amigo, Uzumaki Naruto.

¿El motivo? Un error.

Si, el Uchiha había cometido un error esta mañana al dejar sus cuadernos en el casillero, en lugar de haber dejado el cuaderno que contenía la tarea del profesor Yamato, había dejado el diario.

Un error tan descuidado tenía ahora mismo corriendo al pelinegro, un error tan descuidado tenía a Sasuke siendo observando por varios estudiantes de la preparatoria con miradas de asombro en sus rostros.

De ninguna manera podía dejar que Naruto leyera lo que estaba escrito en aquel cuaderno, eso significaría tener que dar explicaciones que por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a dar, muy a pesar de que se tratase de su mejor amigo, por lo que si no se equivocaba sabía dónde encontrarlo exactamente.

_Tiene que estar ahí_, pensó Sasuke mientras se iba acercando a la cancha de futbol, el lugar donde todos los días entrenaba el chico rubio después de clases.

Tal y como pensó, su amigo se encontraba ahí. Estaba de pie platicando junto a otros compañeros de clase, de los cuales reconoció a algunos a la distancia.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! — Pronuncio el otro al verlo acercase hacía su dirección.

El Uchiha simplemente pasó de Naruto, camino hacia la maleta escolar del susodicho, la tomo del piso y comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas, sin encontrar aquello que buscaba.

— ¿Dónde está? — Cuestiono Sasuke tratando de estabilizar su respiración agitada, volviendo a dejar la maleta en su sitio.

Naruto lo miro sin entender.

—El cuaderno que te preste— Específico el Uchiha al notar la confusión de su amigo.

— ¡Ah! — Emitió el ojiazul— Aun no voy por el— Contesto con simpleza.

Sasuke lo maldijo internamente y dejo salir un suspiro pesado. Había corrido como desquiciado para nada.

—Ten— Dijo, extendiendo un cuaderno hacía su amigo rubio— Ya no tienes que ir por él.

El otro chico tomo el cuaderno y esbozo una sonrisa alegre hacía su amigo, quien había comenzado a caminar de regreso al interior de la escuela.

— ¡Gracias, Sasuke! Te veo al rato— Grito el otro dejando escuchar un tono alegre en su voz.

_Que pérdida de tiempo, _pensó el pelinegro mientras llegaba por fin a su casillero y tomaba el diario.

El Uchiha se quedó de pie frente a su casillero, maldiciendo el objeto que sostenía en su mano. Sin duda alguna hoy había sido una mañana muy diferente a otras, y todo gracias a ese diario.

Sasuke dejó escapar una media sonrisa, después de todo H.H sí que había logrado sorprenderlo, y de una manera que ni el mismo se esperaba.

Y así con esa media sonrisa en su rostro, el Uchiha volvió a su salón de clases, con el fin de terminar el día en la escuela y poder regresar a casa.

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar de Tokyo, una chica de mirada aperlada, buscaba algo con desesperación. Revolvía y revolvía las cosas dentro de su bolso una y otra vez, pero el objeto que ella buscaba no se encontraba ahí.

Un semblante triste se posó en su rostro, siendo fácilmente notado por una chica de cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas que se acercaba a ella al verla tan angustiada.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto a la chica de semblante triste.

La otra chica no contesto y solo alzo su vista hacía ella, dejando ver una mirada afligida.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestiono con preocupación nuevamente la rubia.

—Perdí algo…— Contesto la otra con un tono triste.

La rubia se acercó más a la de mirada aperlada y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

— Tranquila, te ayudare a buscar — Dijo mostrando una sonrisa amable hacía su amiga— ¿Qué es lo que perdiste? — Cuestiono.

La chica de mirada aperlada esbozo una pequeña sonrisa triste hacía su amiga.

—Mi diario…

* * *

**En esta ocasión no hubo diario, pero creí necesario que así fuera.**

**¿Tienen alguna duda? De ser así déjenmela en sus comentarios y se las resolveré.**

**De igual forma, díganme que les esta pareciendo la historia, acepto comentarios de todo tipo.**

**En fin, nos vemos en el próximo, cuídense, Chau.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola! De nueva cuenta les traigo la continuación de esta historia, actualizando ahora por la mañana. Que bueno que les este gustando, no saben cuantas veces me pongo a leer y leer los capítulos antes de subirlos para no cagarla, pero algunas veces errores que son tan obvios se escapan de la vista de una y es ahí cuando tengo que decirles que me disculpen si se llegan a encontrar con alguno. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y agregar a alertas y favoritos, al igual que dejar sus reviews.**

**Alpes: ¡Gracias por leer tú! Sígueme dando ideas y ayudando en pequeñas partes del fic jaja.**

**Neko-chan: Jaja ¿Si verdad? Pero Hinata esta chapada a la antigua, así que mejor en un cuadernito. ¿Una adaptación? Suena bien, tal vez puedas platicarme un poco más de tu idea. Gracias por leer(:**

**Kds: ¡Kyaaaaaaa! Jaja gracias por leer, siempre que te leo me imagino el grito, y si, Hinata es de otra escuela, gracias por leer:D**

**Yolotl: Gracias veivi, aunque me tires a lion cuando te la estoy leyendo jaja sígueme ayudando:3**

**Y pues ahora si, los dejo que lean.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Adictivo, era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo aquel cuaderno para el joven Uchiha. Ya era cerca de la media noche y el pelinegro no había logrado quitar ojo de encima del objeto mencionado, había estado leyendo de esa manera diariamente por casi una semana.

Al principio se decía a si mismo que la razón por la cual continuaba leyendo no era más que por mero aburrimiento, una simple forma de matar el tiempo. Pero conforme iban transcurriendo los días comenzó a preguntarse si realmente el aburrimiento continuaba siendo la razón por la cual seguía leyendo tan atentamente la vida de aquella chica y no una nueva en su lugar, hasta que finalmente el joven Uchiha tras realizar un gran esfuerzo llego a una conclusión, en donde logro reconocer el nuevo motivo por el cual seguía atento a aquel diario. Si, solo podía existir una nueva razón, y esa era que: le había surgido una especie de interés por la dueña de dicho objeto.

Por supuesto, aceptar ese tipo de conclusión no había sido nada fácil de admitir para el pelinegro, más aun cuando era el mismo quien la proponía, sin embargo después de identificar algunos de los factores por los cuales había llegado a esa conclusión, no le quedo de otra más que hacerlo.

_Esta vez será la última_, se repitió nuevamente el joven Uchiha mentalmente mientras se acomodaba en su cama y cambiaba de página, posando una vez más sus orbes negros en las letras escritas sobre aquellos renglones.

"_Mi amiga Temari es increíble, nunca termina de sorprenderme._

_Hoy puso en su lugar a un grupo de chicas que se estaban metiendo con una estudiante de primer año. Fue impresionante la manera en que ellas obedecieron temerosas sin oponerse a mi amiga; yo jamás hubiera podido hacer eso._

_¿Sabes qué fue lo que hizo la chica a quien rescato de seguir siendo molestada? La miro espantada y salió corriendo sin decir nada. _

_A Temari pareció no importarle, pues ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela piensan de ella, la ven como una persona violenta y agresiva, incluso muchas no se atreven a dirigirle la palabra y prefieren mantener su distancia hacia ella._

_Sin embargo, esa es la razón por la cual yo la veo como alguien increíble; no se deja afectar por simples rumores o comentarios, y sin importar que continúa siendo ella misma. _

_Sabe quién es, se conoce y no necesita que alguien más se lo diga, tiene tanta seguridad en sí misma que muchas veces llega a intimidar a las demás personas. Justo como me ocurrió a mí cuando la conocí, hasta que descubrí que en realidad se trataba de alguien inteligente y que la mayor parte del tiempo era pasiva, pero que podía llegar a ser muy agresiva y despiadada si de proteger a sus seres queridos se trata, porque para mi sorpresa y de aquellos que también han tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, sabrán que se trata de una persona que tiene un increíble instinto maternal y sobreprotector hacía su familia y amigos._

_Siempre me dice que lo más importante es aceptarse a sí mismo, sin intentar el complacer a nadie y solo a uno mismo, y yo creo que tiene toda la razón._

_¿Es increíble no? Mi primera amiga es sin duda alguna, increíble._

_Tengo que dejarte diario, quede de verme con ella esta tarde, iremos al cine acompañadas de sus hermanos, ¿Puedes creer que son los únicos chicos a los que les puedo hablar sin balbucear? Bueno, pues así es. Nos vemos luego diario, espero que el día de hoy sea muy divertido._

_Hasta luego._

_H.H"_

Sasuke dejo el cuaderno sobre una mesilla colocada justo al lado de la cama y miro la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la misma; era casi media noche otra vez.

Dejo salir un bostezo a la vez que rascaba su cuello inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás.

_Salió con chicos…_ fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron por la mente del joven Uchiha poco antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente tras escuchar el despertador sonar a las 6 de la mañana Sasuke abrió los ojos, y con una lentitud excesiva salió de la cama.

Tomo una ducha rápida y bajo al comedor, donde su hermano ya lo estaba esperando con el desayuno sobre la mesa.

—Sasuke, buenos días— Saludo Itachi con una sonrisa refrescante en su rostro.

—Bueno días— Dijo Sasuke devolviendo el saludo, dejando ver una expresión de asombro en su semblante al ver a su hermano.

Ambos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a desayunar.

— ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? — Cuestiono Sasuke mirándolo extrañado.

—Decidí tomarme el día libre— Contesto después de dar un sorbo a su café.

—Ya veo— Pronuncio el menor después de darle una mordida a su pan tostado con mermelada.

—Por cierto Sasuke— Menciono Itachi— Puede que tenga que salir del país por unos días—Dijo — Incluso semanas— Agrego con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

— ¿Paso algo? — Pregunto Sasuke dejando su taza de té a un lado.

—No en realidad— Contesto— Solo se retrasó un poco la exportación contemplada para este mes con destino a Corea del Sur.

Sasuke se limitó a observarlo en silencio.

— ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta, verdad? — Cuestiono Itachi con un semblante preocupado.

El Uchiha menor esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto— Contesto dejando ver su característica seguridad.

Itachi mostro un semblante tranquilo después de escuchar la respuesta de su hermano.

—Me alegro— Dijo el mayor con tono amable.

Los Uchiha continuaron tomando su desayuno en silencio.

—Gracias por la comida— Dijo Sasuke dejando a un lado su taza ahora vacía y levantándose de su silla.

—Espera— Ordeno tranquilamente Itachi— Te llevare a la escuela— Menciono poniéndose de pie— Aprovechare para hacer algunas compras después de dejarte. — Agrego caminando hacia la puerta— Vamos.

Aun un poco pasmado tras la inesperada decisión de su hermano quien ya había salido de casa y lo esperaba en el auto, Sasuke lo siguió.

El menor de los Uchiha mantuvo una expresión de fastidio en su rostro durante todo el trayecto. Definitivamente su fastidio no tenía nada que ver con su hermano y su ocurrente idea de último momento, a fin de cuentas le agradaba pasar el tiempo junto a él, hasta se podría decir que se alegró tras escuchar que sería llevado a la escuela por el susodicho, quien muy pocas veces lo hacía por simples cuestiones de falta de tiempo.

Pero aquello que molestaba a Sasuke se trataba nada más y nada menos que del tráfico que se formaba en las calles de Tokyo, era casi absurdo que llegara más rápido viajando en metro que en coche, resultaba hasta cierto punto estresante e irritante para el pelinegro, quien odiaba malgastar su tiempo.

—Llegamos— Dijo Itachi tras estacionar el auto y caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela junto a su hermano.

—Gracias por traerme— Dijo Sasuke andando a paso lento.

El mayor solo se limitó a sonreír gentilmente a su hermano.

— ¡Oe! ¡Sasuke! — Escucharon de pronto los Uchiha, deteniendo su andar y girándose hacía esa voz familiar para ellos viniendo desde atrás.

Naruto venía corriendo en dirección al par de pelinegros. Al acortar un poco más la distancia pudo reconocer a Itachi, dejando ver una notoria expresión de entre sorpresa y asombro en su cara, la cual rápidamente dio lugar a una de alegría.

Para Naruto, el mayor de los Uchiha representaba una figura digna de admiración y respeto, lo veía como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y que le hubiera gustado tener, después de todo era hijo único.

Durante su infancia solía visitar con mucha frecuencia la casa de la familia Uchiha, ahí se le podía ver merodeando al lado de Sasuke, haciendo una que otra travesura y siendo encubiertos por Itachi de los regaños del progenitor de la familia, o asaltando el refrigerador de la señora Uchiha, quien siempre le tuvo mucho aprecio al pequeño rubio. Aunque cabe destacar que no solo ella le tenía aprecio, si no toda la familia, quienes lo aceptaban como un miembro más.

— ¡Itachi-nii-san! — Exclamo Naruto uniéndose a los hermanos Uchiha. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestiono sin poder ocultar su emoción, y adoptando un comportamiento un tanto infantil al ver al hermano mayor de Sasuke justo frente a él.

Itachi dejó escapar una sutil sonrisa al notar la emoción del rubio.

Coloco su mano sobre la cabellera del chico y la revolvió como gesto de afecto hacía el.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Naruto— Menciono el Uchiha— Vengo a dejar a mi pequeño hermano a la escuela. —Contesto apartando su mano de la cabellera ahora despeinada del rubio, mientras mantenía una expresión divertida en su rostro, tras ver la actitud que había adoptado el aludido quien se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con disconformidad ante el comentario que acababa de hacer.

Naruto e Itachi rieron al ver esto.

Los tres jóvenes continuaron reunidos de esa manera, sin darse cuenta que habían comenzado a llamar la atención del alumnado que pasaba por ahí, en su mayor parte del femenino, quienes eran las que se detenían para cuchichear entre ellas y verlos más de cerca, en especial al mayor de los Uchiha, Itachi.

— ¡Wah! ¿Ese es el hermano de Sasuke-sama? ¡Esta guapísimo!— Se escuchó de un grupo de chicas pasando cerca del trio que se encontraba conversando a poca distancia de la entrada.

—No cabe duda que los Uchiha tienen muy buenos genes…— Susurro sin dejar de verlos una chica a otra mientras pasaban.

Finalmente el timbre que daba inicio a las clases se escuchó, poniendo fin a la conversación del trio de chicos.

—Sera mejor que no lleguen tarde a su salón— Dijo Itachi— Adelante, vayan a sus clases— Agrego el pelinegro— Nos veremos luego.

Sasuke y Naruto obedecieron y partieron rumbo a su salón de clases, mientras Itachi tomaba camino con dirección a su coche.

Las clases trascurrieron de esa manera, con un Sasuke quien aburrido de vez en cuando miraba hacia el exterior de la ventana y con un Naruto quien se la paso dormido en la mayoría de las asignaturas provocando la ira de sus maestros, salvo en la clase de deportes, pues gracias a su gran condición física se había vuelto el consentido del maestro, siendo así la única clase en la que lograba sobresalir de una manera positiva.

— ¿Vas a saltarte la clase de deportes otra vez, verdad? — Cuestiono Ino al ver a Sasuke sin la más mínima intención de cambiar su uniforme. — Iruka-sensei va a enfadarse si se entera que volviste a faltar— Advirtió la ojiverde a su amigo.

—Me tiene sin cuidado— Dijo el pelinegro sin voltear a ver a la rubia y sacando un ya muy conocido cuaderno de su maleta. — Tengo algo mejor que hacer— Agrego mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del salón de clases.

— Oh vaya…— Pronuncio la ojiverde con un tono sarcástico— ¿Y qué es eso tan importante señor misterioso? — Pregunto con una mano en su cadera y mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke se detuvo justo frente a la puerta y coloco una mano sobre esta. Antes de abrirla giro levemente su cabeza por encima de su hombro y dejo ver una apenas indescifrable y a la vez atractiva sonrisa de lado.

—Que te diviertas en tu clase de deportes— Pronuncio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a una Ino perpleja ante lo que acababan de ver sus ojos verdes; Sasuke Uchiha había sonreído.

Rara vez se le podía ver al joven Uchiha sonreír y para Ino después de dos años de ser su amiga había sido la primera vez que lo había visto hacerlo de esa forma.

Para la rubia fue inevitable el no sentir una especie de cosquilleo en su estómago, si bien, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir algo por el Uchiha, de verlo con ojos de adoración al igual que el resto de las chicas en la escuela, pero después de todo seguía siendo una simple humana, ¿Cómo no sentir algo ante semejante gesto de parte del pelinegro? Era simplemente imposible.

Tras respirar hondo y volver en sus cinco sentidos, Ino salió del aula, dirigiéndose a su clase de deportes, sin poder evitar el dar lugar a una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Por otro lado, Sasuke había logrado encontrar un lugar libre de ruido, lo bastante lejos del alumnado y que resultaba perfecto para proseguir con su lectura, de la cual había leído ya cerca de la mitad; si, estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un buen árbol.

"_Hoy tuve una audición para un recital de ballet, la obra era "El lago de los cisnes" realice la coreografía bien hasta llegar al final, en donde cometí un error y resbale. Obviamente después de eso no obtuve el papel protagónico, pero me dieron uno secundario de dama de la corte._

_La verdad es que tenía mucha ilusión de interpretar un papel principal, supongo que aún es demasiado pronto para mí, por lo que seguiré intentándolo._

_Por otro lado Temari gano el pase a las naciones en Kendo, me alegro mucho por ella, tengo la certeza de que le ira muy bien._

_Además, me platico que conoció a un chico durante el torneo. Al parecer el quedo impresionado por su modo de pelear y comenzó a hablarle._

_Se han estado mensajeando durante una semana, puedo notar a Temari muy entusiasmada respecto a ese chico._

_Me dijo que cursa el mismo grado que nosotras y que asiste a una de las preparatorias públicas más famosas de Tokyo, la preparatoria "Konoha"_

_También me dijo que tenían planes de salir la semana que viene, al parecer el vendrá a recogerla a nuestra escuela. Ella menciono que si las cosas salían bien me lo presentaría, y yo sé que así será…_

_Por cierto, hoy me toca hacer la cena, deséame mucha suerte diario._

_Hasta luego._

_H.H"_

—Preparatoria Konoha…— Pensó Sasuke en voz alta.

Aturdido ante lo que acababa de leer cerro el cuaderno y lo dejo sobre el pasto, mientras recostaba su cuerpo al lado de este y miraba sin un punto fijo hacía el cielo.

—Ese es el nombre de mi preparatoria…

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo, ojala les haya gustado.

Una vez más les digo que si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntarme(:

Ya falta poco para que aparezca nuestra Hinata.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho, chau.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! Aquí esta ya el capítulo siguiente. Por ahora estoy actualizando cada dos días, espero continuar haciéndolo de esa manera. **

**En verdad agradezco mucho sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Yolotl: Jaja gracias veivi, ya te dije que te haré un oneshot donde se le pongas sus ojos rojos, sígueme ayudando!**

**kds: ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te este gustando, espero así siga siendo:D**

**Guest: Me alegra que te guste, ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Alpes: Gracias amiguito, te prometo que acabo el otro pronto, help me!**

**luciafromthesea: ¡Volviste! Si, ya ya! Te aseguro que seguiré subiendo con secuencia, ¡Sígueme leyendo!**

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.****

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La incertidumbre de conocer la identidad del chico que podía llegar a tener una conexión con la dueña del diario, se había alojado en la mente del joven Uchiha, así que con la intención de saciar su curiosidad, incorporo su cuerpo tomando nuevamente el cuaderno y comenzó a escanear con rapidez en las hojas siguientes, pero enseguida se detuvo, cerró el cuaderno y volvió a recostarse con la vista hacia el cielo.

—Maldición…— Maldijo con fastidio.

_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_ Se cuestionó el pelinegro a modo de reproche, mientras fruncía su seño y arrancaba un poco de pasto con molestia.

¿Qué ganaría el con conocer el nombre del chico? Una vez supiera como se llamaba ¿Lo buscaría? Y una vez lo hubiese encontrado ¿Qué le diría? Esas eran algunas de las muchas preguntas que cruzaban por la mente de Sasuke.

Pero solo había una pregunta que lograba mantener inquieta la mente del Uchiha muy por encima de las otras…

— ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? — Dejo salir la pregunta en voz alta.

Se desconocía de esa manera, mostrando tanto interés por algo que no era en lo más mínimo importante o significativo en su vida, por algo que no tenía nada que ver con él y que a pesar de saberlo, era algo a lo que cada vez sucumbía aún más.

Sí, era simplemente inexplicable lo que ese tan mencionado diario o mejor dicho lo que estaba escrito dentro de él le llegaba a provocar, sin darse cuenta aquel diario le provoca cierto tipo de sensaciones y… ¿Sentimientos? Que hasta hace poco no había vuelto a sentir, desde que era pequeño.

Si bien, era consciente de que no hace mucho había tenido el valor de reconocer que mantenía una especie de interés por la dueña del diario, pero comenzaba a sentir que le estaba prestando más atención de la que debía.

Normalmente terminar de leer un libro que fuera totalmente de su agrado le tomaba alrededor de un mes, y no porque su nivel de comprensión lectora fuera deficiente o lento, sino porque elegía tomarse su tiempo para leer, sin prisas. Caso contrario a lo que le estaba pasando con el objeto anteriormente ya mencionando, el cual llevaba leído más de la mitad en un corto tiempo de apenas una semana.

Frustrado, paso una mano por su cabello color azabache y dejo salir un ruido a modo de queja.

Vaya que la dueña de dicho diario había encontrado la forma de hacerle pasar malos ratos, nunca nada ni nadie había torturado la mente del joven Uchiha de esa manera, nunca nadie había acabado con su paz mental.

_Que fastidio, _pensó a la vez que colocaba su cuerpo de costado y se encontraba con su dolor de cabeza frente a él.

Apenas lo vio y nuevamente esa curiosidad comenzó a surgir en él.

A regañadientes tomo el cuaderno, y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, se escuchó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase.

Pese a que había sido salvado de saciar su curiosidad, sabía que no se quedaría con la duda, aun después de haberse recriminado mentalmente, tenía que conocer la identidad del chico, después de todo él también era un simple humano, claro, un Uchiha, pero humano a fin de cuentas.

— ¡Al fin te encuentro! — Exclamo Naruto acercándose hacía el— ¡Maldito Sasuke, volviste a saltarte la clase de deportes! — Bramo el rubio, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No hagas tanto escándalo— Espeto el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie— Y mejor vete a tomar una ducha— Menciono a la vez que cubría su nariz con su mano— Apestas a sudor, Naruto.

— ¿Eh? — Emitió el aludido— ¿Enserio? — Cuestiono a la vez que alzaba su brazo y acercaba su nariz a su axila— Oh, tienes razón— Contesto con calma— ¡No hay duda de que este es el olor de un hombre! — Exclamo con orgullo y ambos brazos en su cintura.

Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro y emprendió camino de regreso a su salón.

—No cabe duda de que los tontos nunca dejaran de serlo— Murmuro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? — Pregunto con inocencia el rubio, andando detrás de su amigo.

—Nada— Menciono el pelinegro andando con una mano dentro de su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo el diario.

—Maldito Sasuke…— Pronuncio Naruto entre dientes.

El día avanzo de manera rápida, sin ninguna novedad para el Uchiha, llegando de esa manera la hora del almuerzo para los estudiantes, la hora en que algunos se reunían en la cafetería y otros optaban por quedarse en el salón de clases para tomar su almuerzo en compañía de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke prefería pasar su hora de almuerzo en un lugar más apartado del resto de sus compañeros, y sus lugares preferidos para hacerlo solían ser la azotea, la biblioteca y bajo la sombra de un buen árbol.

Además de que le era imposible tomar su desayuno en lugares tan concurridos como lo eran la cafetería o algún pasillo de la escuela, pues le era incomodo comer mientras gran parte del alumnado femenino tenía su atención puesta sobre él, por ese motivo casi siempre terminaba rechazando las invitaciones de sus amigos, quienes a diferencia de él no tenían problema alguno lidiando con ello.

Sasuke introdujo la llave en la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea, lugar en el que únicamente ingresaban los miembros del club de astronomía, motivo por el cual se había unido a mencionado club, en el que apenas recibió la llave y jamás volvió a poner un pie.

Una vez dentro de la azotea, camino hasta llegar a la maya protectora que yacía por encima de las barandillas.

Recargo su cuerpo sobre esta y tras tomar una bocanada de aire y luego dejarla salir, saco el cuaderno que había guardado por dentro de su pantalón y comenzó a leer, definitivamente ese día tenía que conocer el nombre de aquel chico.

Los ojos del Uchiha se tornaron expresivos, mostraban incredulidad y a la vez asombro, había encontrado lo que buscaba más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Cerró el cuaderno y lo observo pensativo.

—Vaya— Pronuncio con un tono irónico— Jamás hubiera imaginado que se trataba de ti…

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la escuela, se encontraban un grupo de chicos pasando un buen rato durante su receso, en su mayoría el grupo estaba conformado por estudiantes de tercer año de preparatoria.

— ¡Oye! ¡Deja de comerte mi comida Naruto! — Exclamo un joven de complexión robusta y cabello largo— ¡Ah! ¡Te comiste el último trozo de carne de mi obento! — Grito consternado tras ver al chico rubio saborear el último pedazo de carne en su boca.

— ¡Lo siento, Choji! — Se disculpó juntando ambas palmas de las manos— Pero es que la comida de tu mamá está muy buena... — Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—B-bueno, en eso tienes razón— Menciono alagado Choji

—Además, te hice un favor— Señalo el Uzumaki— Si te hubieras comido ese último pedazo de carne te hubieras puesto más gor…

— ¡Cierra la boca Naruto! — Exclamo un chico de cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo apareciendo repentinamente detrás del rubio y cubriendo con sus manos la boca del aludido, en un intento de silenciarlo a tiempo— ¿Eres estúpido? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que esa es la palabra tabú de Choji? — Susurro el recién llegado a Naruto.

Choji los miro de reojo fijamente.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir Naruto? — Cuestiono mirándolo de la misma forma.

Una gota de sudor escurrió por la frente del Uzumaki, quien apartaba las manos del chico que cubrían su boca detrás de él

—N-nada—Dio como respuesta acompañada de una risa nerviosa.

—Hmm— Musito Choji volviendo su atención al obento que sostenía en sus manos.

—Gracias, te debo una— Susurro el rubio hacía el chico de cola de caballo.

—Lo sé— Contesto, tomando asiento aun lado de él— Y por esa razón me acompañaras a un lugar saliendo de clases.

El ojiazul parpadeo constantemente ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? — Pregunto observándolo con curiosidad.

El chico mostro un poco de incomodidad antes de responder.

—A Roran— Contesto

Naruto lo miro con cara de no creer lo que escuchaba.

—Hablas de… ¿El instituto para señoritas Roran? — Pregunto con asombro— ¿E-ese que parece un castillo?

El cuestionado rasco su cabeza comenzando a sentir cansancio, le resultaba problemático tener que contestar las preguntas de su amigo rubio una tras otra.

—Si Naruto, ese…— Dijo fastidiado.

— ¡Yo voy! — Contesto entusiasmado.

—Bien, te veo a la salida en la entrada de la escuela— Dijo al rubio.

—Hmm— Musito el otro a modo de afirmación.

Pasó tal y como habían acordado, el de cola de caballo salió de la escuela y se dirigió al punto de reunión.

"_Conocí al chico que le gusta a mi amiga"_

— ¿Y a qué vas a Roran? — Cuestiono el Uzumaki caminando al lado de su amigo.

"_Era tal y como ella lo describió"_

—Voy a ver a alguien— Contesto

"_Cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo"_

— ¿Hmm? ¿A quién? — Pregunto Naruto

"_Ojos marrones"_

— ¿Tienes alguna conocida ahí? — Pregunto girándose hacía el chico— ¿No me digas que es una prima? ¡Si se trata de una prima tienes que presentármela! — Exclamo emocionado.

"_Orejas adornadas con pendientes"_

—No seas tonto Naruto— Contesto el otro. — No tengo ninguna prima.

"_Y lo más llamativo, una expresión de pereza en su rostro"_

—Voy a ver a mi novia

"_Su nombre es Shikamaru Nara"_

* * *

**Capítulo algo corto, pero en el próximo les tengo una sorpresilla.**

**Si tienen alguna duda déjenmela en un review, con gusto se las resolveré.**

**Espero me sigan leyendo, ojala les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo, ¡Chau!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, tratare de seguir actualizando cada dos días.**

**kds: Jaja yaya, aquí esta la continuación, no te me mueras por favor jaja, ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**Yolotl: Ya veivi, aquí esta el capítulo siguiente, muchas gracias por tu ayuda veivi, ya veras que te haré ese oneshot con sus ojos rojos jaja ;')**

**Sasuke: Jaja que menso, si ya va a salir tu true love, no te lo pierdas:D**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

De nuevo estaba ahí, en el lugar donde había encontrado el objeto que había terminado con sus días de paz mental; estaba en el metro de vuelta a casa.

Esta vez no iba escuchando música, pues el ruido que traía en su cabeza no le permitía disfrutarla como de costumbre.

El Uchiha no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Shikamaru Nara, persona de quien a decir verdad sabía muy poco, salvo lo acostumbrado, como que asistía a la clase de al lado y que estaba en el equipo de Kendo, aunque claro, eso lo sabía por qué lo había escuchado de boca de su amigo rubio, quien llevaba una muy buena relación con el susodicho.

Por lo general Sasuke no solía enterarse mucho acerca de la vida de los demás, ni tampoco de lo que pasaba en la escuela, basta con decir que muy apenas lograba identificar a sus propios compañeros de clase, ni que decir que supiera sus nombres.

El timbre de su celular se escuchó lográndolo sacar de sus pensamientos.

El Uchiha saco el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón y miro la pantalla; era una llamada de Naruto.

—Naruto— Pronuncio al tomar la llamada.

— ¡Oe! ¡Sasuke! — Exclamo con emoción— ¿Estas ocupado?

—No en realidad— Contesto el pelinegro cortantemente.

—Estupendo— Dijo el rubio— Estoy cerca de tu casa en una cafetería.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

—Si no tienes nada que hacer deberías de ve…—

—Paso — Interrumpió— No me interesa verte la cara mientras estoy comiendo.

— ¡Que dijiste maldito Sasuke!— Grito ocasionando que el Uchiha alejara el celular de su oído.

—Como sea, ya te dije que no me interesa— Menciono de nueva cuenta

—Estúpido Sasuke cara de… —Pronuncio entre dientes el rubio— Oye Naruto, ¿Podrías decirle la orden al mesero? Necesito ir al baño— Alcanzo a escuchar del otro lado de la línea— Déjamelo a mí— Contesto el rubio a la otra persona— ¡Ah, Shikamaru! ¡Olvide que era lo que querías de tomar!

Los orbes negros del joven Uchiha se ensancharon tras escuchar el nombre que Naruto había pronunciado.

— No… ¿Estas solo? — Cuestiono cauteloso.

— ¿Eh? — Articulo— No, vine con un amigo, Shikamaru ¿Lo recuerdas?— Cuestiono.

— Creo saber quién es…— Contesto.

—Eh, ya veo— Dijo— Me pidió que lo acompañara a la escuela de su novia— Menciono el rubio— Estando ahí nos dio hambre y decidimos parar por un poco de comida.

—No sabía que ahora también hacías de mal tercio— Pronuncio sarcástico.

— ¡Cállate! — Espeto el rubio— Para tu información su novia invito a una amiga.

_¿Una amiga?_ Se cuestionó Sasuke mentalmente.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, casualmente la hora en la que comía.

Esbozo una sonrisa cómplice así mismo.

—Cambie de opinión— Anuncio— Iré.

— ¿Eh? — Emitió el otro atónito.

—Dime la dirección y nombre de la cafetería— Menciono el pelinegro a su amigo, quien se había quedado mudo al otro lado de la línea— ¿Naruto?

— ¡Ah, sí! — Exclamo— Te la hare llegar en un mensaje.

—Bien— Dijo el Uchiha

— ¡Más te vale que vengas! — Recalco Naruto

—Llego en 10 minutos— Dijo por último el pelinegro antes de finalizar la llamada.

Sasuke guardo nuevamente su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y después llevo una mano a su barbilla, adoptado una postura pensativa.

No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería algo productivo, no, definitivamente estaba seguro de que era algo completamente inútil.

Iría a ese lugar, la vería ¿Y luego qué? No, un momento, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la chica fuera a estar ahí, lo que podría resultar ser una completa pérdida de tiempo.

—Maldita sea…— Pronuncio entre dientes.

No era normal esa ansiedad que le provocaba la simple idea de pensar que podría conocer a la dueña de dicho objeto, no era propio de él, ¿Cuándo se había visto a el mismo tener esa clase de comportamiento? Nunca.

Entonces se vio a si mismo reflejado en una de las ventanas del metro que estaba justo frente a él. Se veía tan inseguro, vacilante, indeciso, tan extraño… esa no era su forma de ser; ese no era él.

—Parada para pasajeros con destino a Chiyoda— Anuncio el conductor del metro.

Él era Sasuke Uchiha.

—Favor de bajar con cuidado—

Y jamás se mostraba inseguro ante nada.

Era verdad que desconocía la razón por la cual se moría de curiosidad de conocer a la dueña del diario, pero…

—Las puertas se cerraran en 10 segundos, por favor permanezca en su lugar—

No volvería a dudar.

—Las puertas se cerraran en 5 segundos—

_Al diablo, _pensó el Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba del metro a prisa.

Dejaría de mortificarse por lo que pasase una vez la hubiese visto, ¿De que servía pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez? simplemente haría lo que él quisiera, después de todo esa era una de las lecciones que su padre le había dejado "No caigas en él hubiera", eso significaba no quedarse con las ganas de nada o pensar en lo que pudiera haber sido, eso significaba no tener miedo… eso significaba ser un Uchiha.

Con esa mentalidad en mente y recuperando su habitual seguridad, Sasuke corrió camino al lugar que le había indicado Naruto en el mensaje de texto.

Estaba impaciente por llegar, estaba impaciente por conocer a la chica que lo había hecho dormir hasta llegada la media noche, por conocer a la chica que lograba cambiar sus estados de ánimo tras leer sus peripecias, su vida; estaba impaciente por verla.

¿Qué aspecto tendría? Era la primera vez que esa preguntaba cruzaba por la mente del pelinegro, quien aguardaba en una esquina el rojo del semáforo para poder cruzar y llegar a su destino.

Sin embargo, prefirió dejar esa pregunta de lado y continuar su camino, porque a fin de cuentas estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Cuando solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar, dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar, no podía llegar con la respiración tan agitada, tenía que estabilizarla, debía verse tranquilo, aunque la verdad fuese otra; si, aunque la verdad fuese que estaba ligeramente nervioso, por primera vez Sasuke… estaba nervioso.

Había llegado, estaba frente a la puerta del sitio donde se encontraba Naruto y donde también posiblemente estaba ella.

Apenas abrió la puerta todas las miradas de quienes estaban en el lugar se posaron en él.

Dejo salir un bufido y busco a su amigo rubio con la mirada, hasta que vio como una mano se alzaba sobre muchas cabezas y era agitada de un lado a otro.

Sasuke camino en dirección a la seña de Naruto.

Caminaba a paso lento e ignorando las atención que de pronto era puesta sobre el como de costumbre.

—10 minutos— Dijo el Uchiha de pie justo al lado de su amigo.

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa de dentadura completa y ojos cerrados.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha? — Pronuncio extrañado Shikamaru al ver al pelinegro, quien estaba sentado al lado de Naruto.

— ¡Hmm! — Musito Naruto a modo de afirmación— Es el amigo que te dije que iba a llamar.

—Buenas— Saludo el Uchiha.

—Que hay— Saludo Shikamaru— Puedes sentarte.

Y así lo hizo, tomando asiento al lado de Naruto.

Una vez tomo asiento miro al frente, y se encontró con dos pares de ojos femeninos sobre él. Una de ellas tenía que ser la novia del Nara, y a juzgar por lo que había leído estaba seguro que se trataba de la rubia y ojos color verde azulado, la cual había retirado su mirada de él y ahora la posaba en Shikamaru sentado frente a ella.

Sasuke pasó su mirada a la otra joven sin guardar ninguna discreción, la verdad poco le importaba que pudiera llegar a darse cuenta que la observaba.

La miro detenidamente por un buen rato, al punto de causar un sonrojo en ella, quien ya había notado que el Uchiha había estado observándola por varios minutos.

Finalmente Sasuke atino a apartar la mirada, llegando a la conclusión de que era inútil el observara tan aferradamente, después de todo no era como si al hacerlo fuera a descubrir si se trataba de la dueña del diario o no, además, no sabía nada sobre la aludida, no había leído nada en aquel cuaderno que pudiera indicarle si la persona que tenía frente a él lo era, lo único que realmente sabía era que el estar sentado simplemente ahí con la duda, lo hacía sentía una gran inquietud dentro de él.

Si bien, el nunca antes se había detenido a formarse una imagen de la dueña del diario en su cabeza, pero algo le decía que la joven castaña frente a él no lo era, o al menos eso esperaba…

— ¡Ah! Olvide presentarlos— Exclamo Naruto repentinamente.

—Es verdad, yo también lo olvide— Menciono Shikamaru.

—Sasuke, ella es Temari, la novia de Shikamaru— Dijo Naruto mirando a la chica rubia— Y ella es Tenten, amiga de Temari— Agrego mirando a la chica castaña sentada al lado de la rubia. — Él es mi amigo, Sasuke.

De pronto sintió un alivio tras escuchar que el nombre de la castaña no concordaba con las iniciales de la dueña del diario.

—Gusto en conocerte— Dijeron ambas al unísono.

—Un gusto— Menciono Sasuke.

Ella no estaba ahí para mala suerte del pelinegro, quien un poco molesto se cruzó de brazos y fijo su mirada en otro punto del lugar, tratando de evadir la persistente mirada de la castaña. Cabe agregar que en cierto modo el Uchiha estaba aliviado de que H.H no hubiese resultado ser la llamada Tenten, pero sin duda alguna le había molestado el hecho de haber ido en vano, ahora no le quedaba de otra que compartir de su hora de comida con su ruidoso amigo y su grupito de amigos.

—Shikamaru, ¿Podrías prestarme tu celular? Necesito hacer una llamada a mi amiga— Pidió Temari amablemente a su novio— Necesito saber si vendrá.

—De acuerdo— Contesto Shikamaru entregándole el aparato— Ten cuidado camino a los sanitarios.

—Gracias, no tardo— Dijo por último la rubia antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el lugar mencionado.

— ¿Están esperando a alguien más?— Pregunto Naruto a la castaña.

—Ah sí, una amiga quedo de avisarnos si vendría— Contesto— Esta en el club de dibujo y pintura, así que sale más tarde y no pudo venir junto con nosotras.

La pronta conversación entre la castaña y Naruto capto inconscientemente la atención de Sasuke, quien fingía no tomarles mucha importancia mientras tomaba el menú de la carta y lo observaba desinteresadamente.

—Aunque puede que al final no venga— Agrego Tenten— Ella es un poco tímida…

Una sensación desconocida para el Uchiha se formó en su pecho, cabía la posibilidad de que la amiga de la que estuviera hablando se tratara de…

—Ya vine— Dijo Temari al llegar a la mesa y devolviendo el celular a su dueño.

— ¿Qué paso? — Cuestiono curiosa la castaña a su amiga— ¿No vendrá?

Temari sonrío amablemente a su amiga.

—Está por llegar— Se limitó a decir.

Inconscientemente Sasuke llevo su mirada hasta la entrada, por la cual coincidentemente acababa de entrar una chica, una chica de la cual el pelinegro no pudo apartar la vista apenas verla, era la primera vez que alguien captaba la atención del joven Uchiha de esa manera…

La observo insegura mirar en todas direcciones, pasando sus llamativos orbes aperlados por todo el lugar, sin gran resultado aparentemente, pues noto como un semblante de pánico se situaba en su fino rostro.

Finalmente Sasuke se decidió a apartar su mirada del rostro de la joven y bajar su mirada por el cuerpo de esta, percatándose de que llevaba el mismo uniforme que las chicas presentes en la mesa

— ¿No es conocida suya?— Pronuncio Sasuke señalando en dirección de la joven y ocasionando que todos en la mesa voltearan a ver.

El pelinegro atino a morder el interior de su labio en un gesto de intranquilidad, sin saber porque tenía una ligera esperanza de que se tratara de ella.

— ¡Ah! Ya está aquí— Exclamo Temari poniéndose de pie al verla— ¡Hinata!

La joven volteo respondiendo a ese nombre, para segundos después comenzar a caminar hacía su dirección.

Los ojos del Uchiha se ensancharon abruptamente.

_Hinata… _repitió mentalmente la forma en que había sido llamada la aludida.

¿Qué era sentimiento que había comenzado a surgir en su interior? De un momento a otro ya no se sentía intranquilo, sino de una manera completamente diferente.

A pesar de que había pasado un largo tiempo desde que se había sentido de esa manera, podía reconocer ese sentimiento a la distancia. Lo recordaba, era justo como se sentía cuando su padre lo felicitaba por haber sacado dieces en todas la materias, o como cuando su mama le horneaba su postre favorito, como cuando su hermano le enseño a andar en bici, o como aquella vez que Naruto se refirió a él como su mejor amigo, si, inexplicablemente… estaba feliz.

Una vez la joven llego hasta la mesa, Sasuke la miró nuevamente sin poder apartar su mirada de su rostro, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba a todos en la mesa tímidamente.

—Les presento a nuestra amiga Hinata— Dijo Temari mientras tomaba el brazo de Hinata y la jalaba más hacia la mesa— Anda Hinata, di algo. — Ínsito.

La aludida inclino su cuerpo ligeramente, dejando caer su largo cabello azulado por enfrente de sus hombros.

—G-gusto en conocerlos…— Pronuncio con una voz y mirada tímidas, gestos que no pasaron desapercibidos para los orbes negros del Uchiha, quien río internamente al ver esto.

No cabía duda de que todo el tema del diario le pegaba complemente, casi podía imaginarla mientras escribía en cada hoja de aquel cuaderno.

Los ojos de la joven finalmente se encontraron con los orbes negros de Sasuke, creándose así una especie de magnetismo que no pasó de desapercibido para ambos jóvenes. Ella atino a apartar la mirada nerviosa, dirigiéndola ahora hacía el suelo.

El pelinegro al percatarse de eso, formo una sonrisa sugestiva en su muy agraciado rostro.

No había duda alguna de que esto se le escapaba de las manos, había resultado ser más de lo que esperaba y de una forma u otra eso lo invadía de curiosidad, lo incitaba a querer conocer más de ella.

—Este chico de aquí con cara de retrasado es Naruto—Dijo Shikamaru señalando al mencionado a un lado suyo, quien ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada— Y él es…

— ¿Puedo saber tu apellido? — Hablo Sasuke Interrumpiendo al Nara y mirando fijamente a la joven de mirada aperlada.

Hinata alzo la vista ruborizada, apretó sus delicadas manos ahora en forma de puño como un gesto de claro nerviosismo y se mantuvo callada por unos segundos antes de contestar, vacilante.

—H-Hyuga…— Contesto tímidamente

Sasuke la miro extasiado. Ya no había duda, lo había confirmado.

—Ya veo— Pronuncio intentando contener su éxtasis.

La chica frente a él era la dueña del diario.

— Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha —Se presentó el pelinegro cortésmente.

La chica frente a él era…

—Gusto en conocerte, Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Díganmelo en sus reviews:D**

**Seguramente muchos no imaginaban que fueran a encontrarse de esa manera, pero así fue :3**

**Gracias por sus adds a alertas y favoritos. **

**Y bueno, nos vemos en el próximo. Cuídense, ¡Chau!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola! Se me hizo un poco tarde para subir el capítulo pero bueno, ya aquí se los dejo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y agregar a favoritos y alertas, que bueno que les sigas gustando la historia:D**

**Contesto reviews sin cuenta:**

**Kds: Gracias por tu review, hasta doble me dejaste jaja, y no grites tanto que luego ya no vas a poder gritar en los siguientes capítulos mujeeer! ¡Saludos!**

**yo-yo: Pues gracias por hacer a un lado tu pereza y dejar un review, es bueno saber que me lees y te gusta la historia, espero seguirte leyendo;')**

**Carolina: Jaja! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior al punto de un orgasmo ;') y bueno era necesario dejar la historia ahí, gracias por leer, ojala lo sigas haciendo:D**

**Alpes: No goe, no me hago, gracias por tus pequeños pero significativos aportes jaja **

**Yolotl: JAJA! Que menso ya se, ese Shikamaru todo un macho, y si veivi, sígueme ayudando, me eres de mucha ayuda!**

**Komori: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste, aquí esta el capi:D**

**Dark Amy-chan: Intente mandarte PM en tu review anterior pero ya vi que no se puede y pues te agradezco por aquí el que leas mi historia y me dejes review ;') Y pues bueno, ya veras que hará Sasuke para llegar a Hinata jaja por cierto, escribes increíble, ¡Saludos!**

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.****

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

No podía levantar la vista, de ninguna manera podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, porque sabía que si la levantaba aunque fuese por un pequeño instante, se encontraría con la mirada negra, aguda y penetrante de ese chico; la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha.

Todo su interior se encontraba inestable, tembloroso. Se sabía observada por él.

Ni siquiera podía participar cómodamente en la conversación que mantenían las demás personas en la mesa, no podía pensar claramente. Solo se limitaba a emitir pequeños monosílabos como respuesta, y vaya que ella había llegado con toda la intención de socializar más de lo que acostumbraba, a petición de sus mejores amigas.

Pero él estaba ahí y de ninguna manera por más que quisiera podría hacerlo, en ese momento no era más que un manojo de nervios.

Tenía que despejarse, tenía que ir a un lugar en el que pudiera respirar profundamente y relajar su ahora tenso cuerpo.

—D-disculpen— Pronuncio con un tono apenas audible.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata? — Cuestiono Temari mirándola al igual que todos.

—N-necesito ir al baño…— Dijo poniéndose de pie con la mirada aun puesta en el suelo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Pregunto su amiga Tenten sonriéndole amablemente.

— ¡N-no! — Declino con rapidez— No hace falta, gracias. — Dijo— Y-ya vuelvo.

Hinata se levantó del asiento y se alejó en dirección a los baños.

Todos la vieron marchar, pero en especial unos orbes negros, los cuales no se apartaron de la espalda de la joven hasta que esta desapareció completamente de su alcance.

— ¿Estará bien Hinata? — Cuestiono Tenten a Temari preocupada.

La rubia dejo salir un suspiro.

—Por ahora solo dejémosla— Dijo— Luego ya nos dirá si le pasa algo.

—Emm— Emitió Naruto— ¿Pasa algo?

Las dos chicas lo miraron.

—Ah, no, no pasada nada— Contesto la castaña— Es solo que como ya les había dicho, Hinata es muy tímida con extraños— Menciono— En especial con los hombres…

—Oh, ya veo— Dijo el rubio. — ¿Y siempre ha sido así?

Ambas chicas se miraron, sonriéndose una a la otra como si hubiesen recordado algo.

—Siempre ha sido así— Contestaron al unísono.

—Ella siempre…

De repente Sasuke de puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Naruto extrañado.

—Nada— Contesto— Solo voy al baño.

Sin decir más, camino en la misma dirección que había tomado la Hyuga hace unos minutos, aunque a decir verdad su ida al baño solo se trataba de un pretexto para apartarse de la conversación que estaba a punto de tomar inicio en el grupo ahí reunido, no tenía la más mínima intención de escuchar algo que quería seguir descubriendo por sí mismo, no quería escuchar la vida de la peli azul siendo contada por alguien que no fuese ella misma, así que con ello en mente, el Uchiha se adentró en el baño de hombres.

Mientras tanto en la pared de al lado, la joven Hyuga se miraba en el espejo del baño mientras con ambas manos daba pequeñas palmaditas a su cara, la cual no lograba recuperar su tono original y permanecía sonrojada.

Vaya que la vida daba muchas vueltas y el mundo era muy pequeño, y pensar que vendría a toparse al chico que siempre veía todos los días mientras viajaba en metro, y no solo eso, sino que también estaría sentada en la misma mesa que donde él.

Se le erizaba la piel de tan solo pensar que tendría que regresar a ese lugar y tomar asiento justo frente a él, no podría permanecer ahí por mucho más tiempo, tenía que irse lo más pronto posible si es que quería seguir viviendo, pues con el viéndola tan fijamente apenas podía respirar.

Era increíble que lo tuviera tan cerca, cuando siempre lo había estado observando de lejos desde un rincón en el metro.

Como le hubiera gustado tener su diario a la mano y terminar aquel dibujo que había comenzado de él hace unos días, pero para su desgracia su diario ya no estaba más con ella.

Después de haberlo estado buscando constantemente por más de una semana y no encontrarlo se decidió a darlo por perdido.

Había perdido su querido diario en donde había estado escribiendo su vida desde que había comenzado la preparatoria, y donde últimamente había estado escribiendo de aquel chico de mirada penetrante y segura, si, había perdido su diario donde había estado escribiendo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Tan solo de imaginar que justo en ese momento alguien podría estarlo leyendo, se le llenaba la cara de vergüenza. Con todo el dolor de su corazón prefería que su diario ahora estuviese en alguno de los muchos contenedores de basura de la ciudad y no en las manos de algún extraño, aunque bueno, si fuera el caso y estuviera en manos de una persona era preferible que se tratase de un extraño a un conocido, pues estaba convencida de que si alguien cercano a ella llegara a leerlo, jamás se atrevería a volver a dirigirle la palabra a esa persona.

La Hyuga miro la hora en la pantalla de su celular con la intención de saber cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese sitio, no podía quedarse por mucho, cabía la posibilidad de que sus amigas fueran a buscarla preocupadas y definitivamente no quería eso.

Por última vez abrió la llave del lavamanos colocando sus manos debajo del pequeño chorro que salía de la misma y las llevo a su cara, humedeciéndola un poco.

Una vez seco su cara con su pañuelo, se miró por última vez en el espejo y respiro hondo, aún permanecía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, el cual pareciera que nunca desaparecería por completo.

—Tengo que volver…— Murmuro a sí misma.

Hinata abrió la puerta del baño y salió, era hora de volver al alcance de aquel par de ojos negros, de los cuales se convenció tendría que alejarse pronto.

Por otro lado, Sasuke secaba sus manos antes de tomar la perilla y abrir la puerta, cuando una llamada entrante a su celular lo detuvo.

Antes de verificar de quien se trataba pensó en su amigo rubio, quien seguramente lo llamaba para cerciorarse de que no se hubiera ido sin decir nada, pero se sorprendió al leer el nombre de Itachi en la pantalla.

—Nii-san, ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunto al contestar con un tono ligeramente alarmado en su voz, pues su hermano solo lo llamaba al celular cuando se trataba de un asunto importante.

—Tranquilo Sasuke, no pasa nada— Pronuncio gentilmente al notar la voz alarmada de su hermano— Solo llamo para avisarte que estoy en el aeropuerto, salgo hoy a Corea del Sur.

—Voy para allá— Dijo Sasuke

—Descuida— Dijo Itachi— Mi vuelo sale en 5 minutos, no llegaras a tiempo— Agrego. — Como ya te dije, solo llamaba para avisarte.

—Hmm— Musito Sasuke algo molesto— ¿Cuándo regresas?

—Lo más probable es que en una semana— Contesto— Le pedí a Kakashi que se pasara de vez en cuando a la casa para comprobar que todo esté bien.

—No hacía falta que hicieras eso…— Menciono Sasuke hastiado ante la sobreprotectora actitud de su hermano.

—Sasuke, sé que te molesta que haga este tipo de cosas pero— El aludido casi podía imaginar la amable sonrisa de Itachi— Aún sigues siendo mi pequeño hermano…— El anuncio del vuelo con destino a Corea del sur de escucho al otro lado de la línea— Ese es mi vuelo, debo abordar.

—Entiendo, que tengas un buen viaje, Nii-san— Pronuncio el menor, formado una apenas perceptible sonrisa en los labios.

—Cuídate, Sasuke— Dijo por último Itachi, antes de finalizar la llamada.

Tras terminar la llamada Sasuke guardo el aparato y salió del baño, encontrándose a Naruto recargado en la pared del pasillo.

Lo miro extrañado al verlo ahí de pie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto caminando en su dirección.

— ¡Ah! Sasuke— Pronuncio al verlo— Te estaba esperando.

— ¿Por qué aquí y no en la mesa? — Cuestiono con una ceja arqueada.

—Porque los demás ya se han ido— Contesto— Parece que las chicas tenían algo que hacer y Shikamaru fue a encaminarlas— Agrego— Al final han pedido la comida para llevar.

—Ya veo— Pronuncio Sasuke pensativo.

Le hubiera gustado cruzar palabra nuevamente con Hinata Hyuga al menos una vez más antes de que esta se marchara, pero al parecer tendría que esperar para que eso volviera a ocurrir, aunque a decir verdad eso ya había sido previsto por el pelinegro, quien sabía de antemano que su primer encuentro con la joven sería algo efímero, después de todo el seguía siendo un extraño a ojos de ella y, también sabía anticipadamente que para llegar a mantener una conversación promedio con la Hyuga requeriría tiempo, y claro, también mucha paciencia.

Tendría que pensar fríamente cuál sería su próximo movimiento hacía la de mirada aperlada y tenía que pensarlo muy bien.

—Aquí está la comida de nosotros— Señalo Naruto alzando una bolsa en su mano.

Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro.

—Ah y la trajiste al pasillo de los baños— Menciono sarcástico— Tan torpe como siempre…

— ¡Cállate Sasuke! — Espeto el otro avergonzado— Mientras este dentro de esta cosa no hay problema— Dijo señalando el recipiente en el que estaba la comida.

—Como sea, larguemos de aquí— Dijo Sasuke caminando en dirección a la puerta de la cafetería.

Una vez fuera del lugar, ambos jóvenes optaron por ir a casa de Sasuke y comer ahí.

Después de terminar su comida, pasaron la tarde jugando video juegos a petición del rubio.

Finalmente ya llegada la noche Naruto se fue.

Era cerca de la media noche nuevamente, se había vuelto un hábito para el pelinegro leer el diario llegada esa hora, aunque después de haber conocido a la dueña sus ganas por leer el cuaderno habían aumentado.

Con el diario en mano se acomodó en la cama y una vez listo comenzó a leer, esta vez con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Hola diario, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escribí en ti, pero es que el festival escolar de mi escuela comenzó y he estado muy ocupada ayudando con los preparativos de mi clase._

_Mis compañeras optaron por montar una casa de espantos, todas nos disfrazaremos de un personaje famoso de terror, así que decidieron que yo sería Sadako, la chica del aro, dijeron que como tenía el cabello largo y era muy blanca me iba perfecto ese personaje._

_Por otra parte la clase de al lado organizara un café maid, la clase en donde esta Sakura Haruno._

_Al parecer varias estudiantes mencionaron que la noticia de que ella estaría atendiendo un café maid se corrió rápidamente por las escuelas vecinas, así que muchos chicos están ansiosos porque el día en que dará inicio el festival llegue y así poder verla usando su uniforme de maid._

_Si te soy sincera la idea de que vengan hombres a nuestra escuela me pone muy nerviosa, pero creo que podre sobrellevarlo mientras tenga mi disfraz puesto._

_Sé que te mencione anteriormente que me gustaría ser más como Sakura, pero definitivamente ahora no quisiera estar en su lugar, no sabría cómo manejar tanta atención sobre mí, aunque supongo que ya debe ser normal para ella, después de todo desde muy pequeña ha sido el foco de atención de la gente, no debe ser extraño que una persona tan amable, atenta y bonita como ella lo sea._

_Tal vez no llegue a llamar tanto la atención como Sakura durante el festival, pero te aseguro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo._

_Deséame mucha suerte. Hasta pronto._

_H.H"_

Sasuke formo una expresión de molestia en su rostro al terminar de leer. Cada vez que leía algo acerca de la llamada Sakura Haruno sentía nauseas, nunca había tolerado a las chicas como ella, tan correctas y perfectas a ojos de los demás, pues siempre había creído que ese tipo de personas solo eran de esa manera para obtener la aprobación y admiración de la gente a su alrededor.

Así que de alguna forma u otra el Uchiha se sentía molesto cada vez que leía frases escritas por la Hyuga de _"Me gustaría ser como Sakura" _o _"Ojala fuera más como Sakura"_ eso simplemente lograba ponerlo de mal humor.

Sin ganas de continuar con su lectura cerro el diario y lo dejo encima del buro a un lado de su cama, era hora de dormir.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente Sasuke realizo su rutina de cada día antes de tomar camino a la escuela: lavarse los dientes, tomar una ducha rápida, prepararse el desayuno, comer su desayuno, nuevamente lavarse los dientes y finalmente tomar el metro para llegar a la escuela.

Una vez llego a su destino, entro y camino rumbo a su salón de clases.

—Sasuke— Lo llamo Ino apenas lo vio pasar por la puerta del salón— Buenos días.

—Bueno días— Saludo el aludido mientras caminaba a su pupitre y tomaba asiento.

—Escuche que ayer saliste con Naruto y Shikamaru— Menciono la rubia de pie a un lado suyo, quien a decir verdad llevaba una muy buena relación de amistad de años con el segundo mencionado— ¿Es verdad que también había chicas de Roran con ustedes?

El Uchiha la miro sin contestar por unos segundos y luego aparto su mirada colocando su barbilla sobre su mano y viendo hacía el exterior de la ventana.

Ino dio lugar a una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

— ¿Entonces es verdad? — Cuestiono aun incrédula, tomando como afirmación el silencio del pelinegro— Así que Naruto estaba diciendo la verdad…

—Ese idiota…— Murmuro Sasuke.

—Oh pero vaya, no sabía que tus gustos eran tan refinados Sasuke— Pronuncio con sarcasmo la oji verde— Y pensar que las chicas mimadas y pretensiosas de Roran te llenarían el ojo.

—Cállate Ino— Espeto con el ceño fruncido— Solo estaba de paso cuando Naruto me llamo.

—Hmm…— Musito incrédula— Bueno, como sea— Agrego— ¿Qué tal estuvo? — Pregunto curiosa.

—Normal— Contesto cortante con la intención de que la chica dejara de hacer más preguntas.

— ¿Eh? — Emitió— ¿No dirás nada más? ¿Solo normal?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — Cuestiono mirándola con una ceja arqueada y cruzándose de brazos— Ya te lo dije, solo fui porque estaba de paso.

—Pero, ¿Cómo eran? ¿Cuántas eran? — Continúo cuestionando insistentemente la rubia.

—Ino…— Pronuncio comenzando a sentir fastidio

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Exclamo la aludida— Solo tengo curiosidad, no tengo ninguna conocida en esa escuela y quiero saber si los rumores son ciertos.

Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro.

_Mujeres… _pensó con cansancio.

—Eran tres— Contesto Sasuke— Una de ellas era la novia de Nara y las otras dos eran amigas de su novia— Menciono—Solo eran chicas normales. — Agrego— Ahora déjame tranquilo.

—Eh…— Emitió pensativa

Sasuke suspiro nuevamente, sabía que la curiosidad de su amiga rubia no terminaría ahí.

— ¿De verdad ninguna llamo tu atención? — Cuestiono Ino arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa traviesa en su boca.

El Uchiha la miró fijamente sin contestar a su pregunta.

La rubia le devolvió la mirada atónita, ¿Ese silencio y esa mirada significaban que si? ¿De verdad alguien por fin había logrado llamar la atención de Sasuke nuevamente? El pecho de Ino se oprimió ante la duda, de ninguna manera esperaba ese tipo de reacción del pelinegro cuando formulo la pregunta con una actitud divertida, ahora sentía más curiosidad respecto al tema.

—Oye Sasu…

— ¡Sasuke! — Grito Naruto al entrar al salón.

Ino lo fulmino con la mirada una vez lo tuvo aun lado, la había interrumpido cuando estaba de a punto preguntarle algo importante.

Naruto le sonrío nervioso sin saber que había hecho mal para recibir esa mirada por parte de su amiga, pero luego volvió su atención a su amigo restándole importancia al asunto.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿Tú también iras no es así? — Cuestiono Naruto tomando asiento en el pupitre a un lado del pelinegro.

El aludido frunció el ceño, signo de que no tenía idea de que hablaba el rubio.

— ¡Ah, es verdad! — Exclamo chocando sus manos— Olvide que tú llegaste después.

— ¿Quieres decirme de una buena vez de qué demonios estás hablando? — Cuestiono comenzando a sentirse irritado.

—Las chicas de Roran nos invitaron al festival escolar de su escuela— Menciono el rubio— Iremos hoy después de la práctica de futbol.

— ¿Festival escolar? — Repitió Sasuke.

—Sí, cada año lo hacen por estas fechas— Contesto Naruto.

El Uchiha no puedo evitar el pensar que era toda una coincidencia que justo apenas ayer había leído del festival escolar de la Hyuga hace un año, por lo que atino a sonreír internamente ante tal situación.

—Ah, con qué era eso— Pronuncio Sasuke aparentando restarle importancia.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad no estas emocionado? — Cuestiono su amigo algo inquieto— ¡Oh, vamos! Anímate Sasuke— Exclamo dando una palmada en la espalda del Uchiha—Nos dijeron que como será su último festival planean hacerlo muy diferente a los anteriores— Dijo Naruto— Deberías venir, será divertido.

—Lo pensare— Se limitó a decir.

—De acuerdo— Dijo el rubio— Si decides ir, te estaremos esperando en las canchas después de que termine el entrenamiento. — Agrego por último el Uzumaki.

De esa manera el día en la escuela siguió su habitual transcurso para los estudiantes.

Llegada la hora de salida la escuela comenzó a vaciarse, quedando de esa manera únicamente los estudiantes que pertenecían a los diferentes clubs de la misma.

Todas las actividades de los clubs finalizaban a la misma hora, salvo en los clubs deportivos, que algunas veces tenían que quedarse entrenando hasta más tarde cuando se avecinaba un torneo o algún partido importante, como lo era en el caso del club de futbol.

Sin embargo ese día las actividades de dicho club terminaron a la hora normalmente establecida, por lo que los miembros del club se encontraban en las regaderas tomando una ducha.

— ¿Le dijiste a Sasuke? — Cuestiono Shikamaru al rubio saliendo de la regadera con una toalla atada a su cintura.

—Sí, creo que entre más personas vayamos será más divertido— Contesto el Uzumaki mientras ponía el cinturón a su pantalón.

—Bueno, tienes razón— Menciono el Nara secando su cabellera negra con una toalla. — Aunque dudo que vaya.

Naruto dejó escapar una risilla.

— Algo me dice que ira. — Agrego el rubio a la vez que abrochaba los botones de su camisa— Le dije que si se decidía a ir lo estaríamos esperando en las canchas.

—En realidad me da igual si decide ir o no— Dijo el otro atando su cabello en su habitual peinado de cola de caballo— Solo espero que no nos haga esperar demasiado— Menciono— Sería problemático si Temari se enoja porque llegue tarde…

—Descuida— Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— Solo lo esperaremos por 5 minutos.

—Bien— Pronuncio Shikamaru— Sera mejor que nos apuremos.

Una vez estuvieron listos, caminaron nuevamente rumbo a las canchas donde entrenaban, encontrándose con un panorama ya esperado por ambos; Sasuke no estaba ahí.

—Entonces esperemos 5 minutos— Menciono Shikamaru tomando asiento en las gradas.

Naruto mantenía un semblante desconcertado, ¿Se había equivocado cuando se atrevió a asumir que su amigo iría? Estaba seguro de que a juzgar por la forma de ser de Sasuke ya estaría ahí, con su mirada impaciente hacía ellos dos por hacerlo esperar, pero no había resultado de esa manera.

Entonces, ¿Ayer por la tarde había visto de más? Definitivamente había visto como su amigo había prestado más atención de lo usual a la llamada Hinata, se había percatado del inusual interés de Sasuke hacía ella, ¿Había sido imaginación suya?

Pensativo tomo asiento al lado de Shikamaru, parecía que a pesar de los años aun no terminaba de comprender del todo a su amigo, y el que había planeado invitarlo al festival con la intención de confirmar si sus suposiciones sobre Sasuke y su actitud hacía la chica eran ciertas, lo cual por lo visto ya no era necesario, pues no había señales de su amigo por ningún lado y eso significaba que se había equivocado.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca, ya habían pasado los cinco minutos.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos Shikamaru— Pronuncio Naruto poniéndose de pie.

Al darse vuelta una sonrisa se posó en el rostro del rubio.

—Tardaron mucho y fui a comprar algo de tomar— Menciono Sasuke frente a ellos con un refresco en su mano— Parece que regrese a tiempo.

—Retiro lo dicho— Dijo Naruto tomando por sorpresa a ambos pelinegros— Creo que te conozco muy bien— Agrego con una sonrisa.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? — Cuestiono Sasuke mirándolo como bicho raro al igual que Shikamaru.

—De nada— Contesto el rubio acompañado de una risilla traviesa— ¡Vamos! — Dijo comenzando a caminar y siendo seguido por sus dos amigos.

Ya no había duda alguna en la mente del Uzumaki, porque estaba completamente seguro de que esa tarde, descubriría algo más acerca de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Y aquí termina.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mucho relleno?**

**Bueno, si es así les digo que no desesperen, el otro estará mejor:D**

**Espero les haya gustado aun que sea un poco ;')**

**Déjenme**** sus dudas y quejas en un comentario.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo ¡Chau!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola! Ya aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, hasta ahora es el más largo de todos los que he subido.**

**Me alegra mucho saber que les este gustando la historia, espero que después de leer este capítulo siga siendo así.**

**Agradezco mucho sus adds a alertas y favoritos, al igual que sus reviews.**

**Contestare los que no tienen cuenta como en cada capítulo:**

**Yolotl: jaja te amito veivi, muchas gracias por ayudarme con tus ideas cuando las mías nomas no llegan ;') y obvio, eres muy importante, sígueme ayudando!**

**Zara: Que bueno que te este gustando, ojala este igual te guste:D**

**Kds: Me disculpo por tu afonía jaja espero que te guste este capítulo;')**

**yo-yo: Pues aquí esta ya la temática que le toco. Ah claro que habrá rival para Sasuke, lo veras más adelante :3 Espero te guste el capítulo:D**

**Mafe: ¡Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te guste:D ¡Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí!**

**Alpes: Jaja calla, era necesario. Sígueme ayudando friend.**

**Kourei: ¿Cierta persona? ¿Quién? Jaja, ah no te preocupes, lo bueno es que recordaste hacerlo ;') Muchas gracias y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí:D**

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.****

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

"_El instituto Roran, institución conocida por la impartición de educación únicamente al sexo femenino, y también por ser uno de los más grandes y famosos institutos dentro del país de Japón. _

_Nuestros inicios como institución se remontan a hace aproximadamente más de un siglo, con el objetivo en mente de formar mujeres capaces de competir en el mundo laboral en un tiempo en el que este era dominado por los hombres, y claro, el de también formar mujeres capaces de ser unas excelentes esposas y amas de casa._

_Nuestro sistema de selección de estudiantes hasta la fecha, es conocido por ser uno de los más estrictos y rigurosos del país, pues a raíz de que nuestra modalidad educativa es privada, no cualquiera tiene un fácil acceso como estudiante, motivo por el cual en nuestra mayoría la población estudiantil del Instituto Roran está conformado por hijas, sobrinas o nietas de grandes empresarios, políticos, dueños de grandes negocios, famosos del medio artístico, entre otros._

_Contamos con el reconocimiento de ser una de las escuelas de Japón con mayor extensión territorial y mejor diseño arquitectónico, lo cual nos hizo acreedores a recibir el premio a mejor infraestructura educativa a nivel nacional"_

—Eh…— Emitió Tenten con su vista en uno de los folletos de la escuela que eran dados a los visitantes— Es la primera vez que me pongo a leer la historia de nuestra escuela— Menciono con sus ojos castaños aun puestos sobre el papel— No sabía nada de lo que dice aquí— Dijo entregando el folleto a alguien que iba entrando.

—De verdad que no tienes vergüenza…— Regaño Temari — Anda, vamos a ver si las chicas ya terminaron de maquillar a Hinata— Dijo caminando delante de Tenten.

— ¿Ansiosa por ver a tu Julieta, príncipe Romeo? — Cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro— Creo que mejor papel en la obra no pudiste haber obtenido…

—Cierra la boca Tenten— Espeto la rubia— Y a decir verdad estoy preocupada por ella— Dijo— Estuvo muy nerviosa durante todos los ensayos.

—Bueno pero no podemos hacer nada— Dijo Tenten un poco cabizbaja— La profesora nos prohibió cambiar papeles, además de que nadie más a parte de Hinata se sabe el guion de Julieta.

—Lo sé— Pronuncio mordiendo su labio inferior como signo de preocupación— Bueno, por lo pronto vayamos a verla.

—Creo que nos tomara un buen rato llegar hasta donde están Hinata y las chicas— Dijo Tenten al ver la gran cantidad de personas que ya habían llegado al festival de la escuela.

—Sí, no recuerdo que el año pasado haya venido tanta gente…— Menciono Temari mareada ante tanta variedad de uniformes.

La mayor parte de los visitantes al festival se trataban de estudiantes provenientes de diferentes escuelas de todo Japón. Para muchos de ellos era la fecha más esperada del año, pues era muy sabido que los festivales del instituto Roran eran de los mejores, además de que la escuela nunca reparaba en gastos y se preocupaba por que todo resultara atractivo a los visitantes, motivo por el cual cada año acudían gran cantidad de estudiantes a dicho evento.

—Al fin llegamos— Menciono Tente deteniéndose frente a la puerta de los camerinos del teatro— Creí que jamás terminaríamos de pasar entre la gente— Agrego con cansancio.

—Bien, entremos— Dijo Temari abriendo la puerta.

La expresión en el rostro de ambas chicas cambio abruptamente al ver lo que había en el interior del aula. Simplemente no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—Wow…— Emitió Tenten casi boquiabierta— Hinata, te ves…

—Hermosa— Pronuncio Temari con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. — Chicas han hecho un trabajo increíble— Menciono a sus compañeras de clase.

—Ni lo menciones— Dijo una de ellas— Nosotras solo resaltamos la belleza de Hinata, en realidad no hicimos nada.

Las mejillas de la aludida comenzaron a ruborizarse ante los comentarios de sus compañeras y amigas.

Por un momento había olvídalo los nervios que le provocaban el saber que actuaría frente a mucha gente, y peor aún, el saber que interpretaría el papel de Julieta como protagónico.

El día del sorteo, poco antes de que fuera su turno de sacar el papel que decidiría su rol en la obra, imploro por que le tocara un personaje secundario con poca aparición en escena. Casi se desmaya cuando leyó el nombre de Julieta escrito sobre él, apenas y podía hablar frente a sus compañeros de clase, ¿Cómo iba a hacer para hacerse escuchar frente a tanta gente?

—Hinata, viéndote de esta manera— Pronuncio Temari colocándose frente a ella y sujetándola de sus delgados hombros— No cabe duda de que tú tienes que ser Julieta— Menciono la rubia, siendo secundada por sus compañeras quienes asintieron orgullosas al ver lo bien que lucía Hinata con su vestuario y maquillaje puestos.

—Oigan, lamento interrumpirlas— Menciono una chica de cabello castaño y cortó con el celular en mano entrando al camerino— Me acaban de informar las demás chicas que el escenario está listo—Dijo—Temari-sama— Llamo a su capitana de club de Kendo— También debería comenzar a arreglarse—Aconsejo—La obra dará inicio en 45 minutos.

—Tienes razón— Dijo la rubia— Gracias por el aviso Matsuri— Menciono— Estaré lista en…

Una llamada éntrate al celular de Temari interrumpió su conversación y atrajo la atención de todas las presentes.

—Hola, Shikamaru— Saludo al contestar, dejando ver a sus compañeras y amigas como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Hola, ya estoy aquí— Menciono Shikamaru cubriéndose un oído tratando de evitar el ruido de las personas que iban llegando— ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en los camerinos del teatro— Contesto.

—De acuerdo, te veré ahí antes de que comience la obra— Dijo Shikamaru

—Bien, te espero— Dijo por ultimo finalizando la llamada.

Temari dejo el aparato sobre el tocador y miro a sus compañeras, quienes la veían con una sonrisa socarrona en sus rostros, a excepción de Hinata que la miraba contenta.

— ¡Quiten esas sonrisas de sus rostros!— Exclamo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y ceño fruncido— Y ayúdenme a arreglarme.

Sus compañeras rieron divertidas y después de hacerle un poco de burla obedecieron.

Por otro lado un grupo de jóvenes con el uniforme de la preparatoria Konoha se abría paso entre los estudiantes y puestos establecidos en toda la escuela.

Varias chicas de otras escuelas y del mismo instituto Roran, habían fijado su atención en el grupo de chicos sin poder evitarlo, pues todos tenían un aspecto que resultaba muy llamativo para ellas, sin dejar de lado el hecho de que tanto Naruto como Sasuke, eran muy conocidos por las estudiantes de distintas escuelas de Japón.

— ¿Ya viste? ¿Qué esos de ahí no son Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke? — Pregunto con voz baja una chica a otra. — S-son muy guapos…

— Es la primer vez que los veo en persona ¡Qué bueno que vinimos! — Exclamo la otra emocionada.

El grupo de chicos escucho comentarios de ese tipo durante todo el recorrido.

—Eh…— Emitió la única mujer que caminaba con los aludidos— No sabía que fueran tan famosos…— Menciono con una ceja arqueada y expresión divertida en el rostro.

Sasuke se limitó a ignorar su comentario y seguir caminando, Naruto rasco su nuca apenado y Shimakaru suspiro con cansancio.

—Sigo sin entender que haces tú aquí— Dijo Shikamaru mirando de reojo a su amiga de la infancia Ino, quien ante su comentario le propino un golpe en el hombro.

—Deberías estar agradecido de que una chica como yo los esté acompañando— Menciono con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados— Yo también soy muy popular ¿Sabes?

—Y ahora por eso tendremos que estarte cuidado— Pronuncio Shikamaru con un semblante fastidiado— Suficiente tenía ya con el bobo de Naruto, ahora también tengo que cuidarte a ti.

— ¡Oye! — Exclamo Naruto ofendido— Yo puedo cuidarme solo…

—Lo dudo— Pronuncio Sasuke con un semblante neutro.

— ¡Tú cállate Sasuke! — Exclamo Naruto

—Como sea, será mejor que no te separes de nosotros Ino— Advirtió el Nara— Sería problemático tener que estarte buscando si te llegaras a perder.

—Por Dios, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando Shikamaru? — Cuestiono indignada— Se cuidarme muy bien yo sola.

— Si, como digas… — Menciono sin tomarle importancia el de cola de caballo.

—Oigan y a todos esto, ¿Dónde quedan los camerinos? — Cuestiono Naruto deteniendo el andar de todos.

—Shikamaru debe de saber, ¿No es así? — Pregunto Ino viendo con confianza a su amigo.

El aludido miro en otra dirección sin contestar a la pregunta.

—No me digas que tú… en realidad no sabes dónde… están los camerinos— Pronuncio con un tic en su ojo el rubio.

— ¡Ash Shikamaru! ¡Haberlo dicho desde un principio! — Exclamo la ojiverde molesta.

—Solo preguntémosle a alguien— Dijo Shikamaru rascando su nuca y restándole importancia al asunto— Naruto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? — Emitió sorprendido— De acuerdo…— Cedió resignado ante las miradas de sus amigos.

El rubio se acercó a una chica que estaba de pie frente a uno de los puestos de comida, llevaba puesto el uniforme de gala de la escuela anfitriona del festival, por lo que Naruto toco su hombro ocasionando que la chica se volteara hacía él.

Las mejillas del Uzumaki adquirieron un ligero sonrojo al ver como los grandes ojos verdes de la muchacha lo miraban fijamente.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto la joven a la expectativa. — ¿Necesitas algo?

—Y-yo…— Balbuceo nervioso. —Q-quiero decir… no-nosotros

Su grupo de amigos lo miraba extrañado, ¿Naruto estaba tartamudeando? Apenas y se podía creer que el siempre seguro y social Naruto Uzumaki estuviera tartamudeando frente a una chica, definitivamente la escena de hoy jamás se borraría de las mentes de los presentes, a excepción de la de Sasuke, quien estaba más atento a la hora en el reloj de su muñeca que en la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo de la infancia.

¿Por qué le tomaba tanto tiempo preguntar por la ubicación del lugar? Eso era lo único que tenía que hacer y se estaba demorando demasiado a modo de ver del Uchiha, quien impaciente se acercó al Uzumaki fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Eres un inútil— Dijo al rubio a un lado suyo, quien lo maldijo internamente aun nervioso por la presencia de la chica.

La joven de ojos verdes y cabello rosa miro sorprendida al pelinegro, solo lo había visto en fotos pero… ¿De verdad era él? El chico a quien ella había admirado por años en secreto y se había jurado algún día tenía que conocer en persona, de verdad él era...

— ¡Sasuke! — Exclamo Naruto repentinamente— ¡Estaba a punto de preguntarle!

_Sasuke Uchiha… _pensó la joven peli rosa, intentando ocultar la emoción interna que comenzaba a surgir en su interior al confirmar la identidad del joven, ya que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su amor platónico de toda la vida, un amor platónico que finalmente tenía frente a ella.

— Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil— Pronuncio la joven llamando la atención de los dos chicos— Sakura Haruno— Agrego mirando fugazmente a los ojos de Sasuke— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Sasuke reacciono ante el nombre de la joven, estaba seguro que lo conocía de algún lado pero no recordaba de dónde ni tampoco quería esforzarse en hacerlo.

Sin embargo de pronto la delicada escritura de la Hyuga vino repentinamente a su mente después de ver una sonrisa en la joven que resulto demasiado ensayada a ojos del Uchiha.

Había recordado, ella era esa chica molesta a quien Hinata siempre describía como la señorita perfección.

Una sonrisa burlona escapo del rostro de Sasuke momentáneamente al ver la figura completa de la peli rosa, pues dicha perfección no era más que una fachada según pudo darse cuenta al obsérvala. Por otro lado el rostro de la joven atino a sonrojarse sin poder esconderlo al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada fijamente por el Uchiha, ¿Podría ser que después de todo ella hubiera logrado llamar su atención? Esperanzada sonrió alegremente al pelinegro.

—Solo queremos saber dónde queda el teatro—Intervino Ino al percatarse de las intenciones de la peli rosa hacia su amigo, pues podía identificar con facilidad a las chicas que se interesaban en él y para ella resulto más que obvio que la joven ahí presente lo estaba—Tenemos algo de prisa— Agrego— Así que si pudieras contestarnos rápidamente te lo agradeceríamos mucho— Añadió sonriendo falsamente a la peli rosa.

—Por supuesto— Pronuncio devolviendo la sonrisa falsa a la rubia— El teatro está en la cuarta torre— Dijo— Si van todo recto por el jardín llegaran con facilidad— Agrego con una sonrisa.

—Bien— Hablo Shikamaru— Gracias.

—No es nada—Dijo la peli rosa— ¡Ah! Por cierto— Exclamo repentinamente deteniendo el andar del grupo— Mi clase realizara una subasta— Menciono con un tono amable— Deberían pasarse después de ver la obra— Agrego— Les aseguro que se divertirán.

— ¡Ahí estaremos! — Exclamo Naruto emocionado.

Sakura sonrío al grupo por última vez, mientras veía como la espalda del Uchiha se alejaba de su mirada.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Sasuke-kun— Dijo para sí misma en voz alta.

Después de andar un rato finalmente llegaron a la ubicación mencionada por la peli rosa. Ingresaron al teatro y caminaron hasta la parte trasera de este que era en donde estaban los camerinos.

—Bien, no armen tanto escándalo— Advirtió Shikamaru a sus amigos antes de abrir la puerta.

Una vez la abrió las chicas dentro se giraron al instante. Todas mantenían una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

—Perdón por la tardanza— Dijo Shikamaru al entrar y acercándose a Temari, quien ya tenía su vestuario y maquillaje de Romeo listos. — ¿Temari?

— ¿Acaso no reconoces a tu propia novia? — Cuestiono la aludida con una ceja arqueada— Bueno, al menos eso quiere decir que en verdad luzco como un hombre. Buen trabajo chicas— Menciono satisfecha.

— ¿Por qué estas vestida así Temari? — Pregunto Naruto curioso.

—Es por la obra que interpretaremos— Contesto— Seré Romeo.

— ¿Y quién será Julieta? — Cuestiono Shikamaru con una expresión divertida en el rostro dirigida hacía su novia.

—Hinata— Contesto sonriendo ante su expresión.

Sasuke quien había permanecido en silencio, reacciono tras escuchar el nombre de la peli azul, formando una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro ¿Hinata sería Julieta? Era la pregunta que cruzaba por la mente del joven Uchiha, a quien le resultaba difícil de imaginar a la tímida chica actuando frente a un gran número de personas.

_Definitivamente tengo que ver esto, _pensó Sasuke formando una sonrisa sugestiva en sus labios, gesto que no paso de desapercibido para las compañeras de Temari y Tenten, quienes no le habían quitado el ojo de encima desde que había puesto pie en el aula, pues era la primera vez que lo veían en persona después de haber escuchado hablar tanto sobre él.

Vaya que los rumores acerca de su agraciado rostro y buena anatomía no habían sido para nada exagerados, pues a modo de ver de las chicas hasta se quedaban cortos.

Ino carraspeo, en un intento de llamar la atención.

—Ah— Articulo el Nara— Ella es Ino— Menciono señalando a la rubia de ojos verdes a un lado de Sasuke— Es una amiga de la infancia— Agrego.

—Gusto en conocerte Ino, mi nombre es Temari— Se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

—El gusto es mío— Dijo la Yamanaka aceptando el gesto— Si este tonto te causa algún problema no dudes en decirme— Agrego guiñándole un ojo— Le daré una buena paliza.

—Vaya, gracias por el ofrecimiento— Dijo Temari mostrando una sonrisa— Pero te aseguro que de ser necesario se la daría yo misma, no por nada soy campeona nacional de Kendo— Agrego mirando de reojo a Shikamaru.

Ambas rubias rieron divertidas.

—Shikamaru, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar…— Susurro Naruto al Nara.

—Cállate…— Pronuncio el aludido con un tic en el ojo.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Hinata? — Cuestiono Naruto pasando sus orbes azules por el lugar.

—Fue al baño— Contesto Tenten— No ha de tardar.

—Temari-sama— La Llamo Matsuri— Las chicas han dicho que empezaremos en 10 minutos, será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Sí, debemos irnos— Menciono la rubia— Sus asientos son los de la primera fila— Dijo mirando a Shikamaru y compañía— Nos vemos.

—Suerte— Dijo por último el Nara a su novia.

—Entonces vámonos— Dijo Naruto.

—Aguarden— Dijo Ino— ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí preguntándose en qué momento y a donde pudo haber ido el pelinegro.

—Bueno, él no me preocupa— Menciono Shikamaru caminando hacia la puerta— Seguro lo veremos después— Agrego— Vayamos a nuestros asientos.

Los demás lo siguieron caminando en ambos lados suyos, con dirección al teatro.

Mientras tanto Sasuke había optado por alejarse del grupo y observar por su cuenta las instalaciones de la escuela mientras comenzaba la obra. Dichas instalaciones resultaron un poco exageradas y llamativas para su gusto, nunca antes había visto tantas torres tan altas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Allí esta! — Escucho de un grupo de chicas que vio lo señalaban descaradamente— Es verdad que Sasuke Uchiha está aquí…

— ¡Vamos a hablarle! — Dijo otra animando a las demás chicas y comenzando a caminar en la dirección del pelinegro.

— ¿Eh? Esperen ¿Dónde quedo? — Cuestiono una moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca del Uchiha.

—Pero si estaba ahí hace unos segundos…— Menciono otra desconcertada.

El Uchiha formo una mueca de desagrado y fastidio en su rostro, no podía creer que hubiera tenido que recurrir a esconderse en una de las muchas habitaciones a su paso de aquel grupo de chicas.

Permaneció con un oído pegado a la puerta de la habitación hasta que no escucho más las molestas voces del grupito. Una vez se aseguró que se habían marchado, se giró de espaldas a la puerta.

El hecho de darse cuenta que se había metido al baño de mujeres por equivocación poco le importo cuando vio lo que estaba de pie frente a él, o mejor dicho quien estaba de pie frente a él.

La delicada y femenina figura de Hinata Hyuga lo miraba sorprendida al verlo ahí frente a ella, ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha estaba en el baño de mujeres? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Eran las preguntas que cruzaban por la mente de la joven.

Una sonrisa asomo en los labios del pelinegro, vaya que la suerte siempre estaba de su lado, y pensar que su segundo encuentro sería de esta manera, claro que no era para nada como le hubiera gustado, empezando por el lugar, pero a fin de cuentas estaban solos y no podía quejarse.

Podía ver claramente la sorpresa en el rostro de la Hyuga, se notaba fácilmente en esos orbes aperlados, pero eso no era lo único que podía ver en el rostro de la joven, pues también podía notar un gran sentimiento de preocupación siendo emitido por todo su cuerpo.

—Parece que algo anda mal— Atino a decir Sasuke rompiendo el silencio y tomando desprevenida a la joven.

Hinata desvió la mirada, no le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba el Uchiha de sentir que podía ver a través de ella.

—Es… acerca de la obra ¿No? — Cuestiono tomando una vez más por sorpresa a la Hyuga, ¿Cómo es que él podía saber eso con tan solo darle una mirada?

—Los papeles protagónicos siempre son los más difíciles— Comento el pelinegro llamando la atención de Hinata— Yo también interprete uno en una ocasión. — Dijo, caminando hacia la barra del lavamanos y tomando asiento sobre ella.

— ¿Y… c-cómo fue? — Se animó a preguntar curiosa.

Una apenas perceptible sonrisa nostálgica se dejó ver en el rostro del Uchiha.

—No recuerdo— Contesto— Desde entonces ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Claro que recordaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a contarle una de las pocas cosas de su pasado que resultaban de las más vergonzosas para él, aunque a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía porque le estaba contado eso a ella, algo que no acostumbraba decirle a nadie, tan cómodamente se lo estaba contando a ella…

—Crees que no vas a poder hacerlo— Pronuncio de pronto ocasionando que la Hyuga lo mirara al instante— ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Y-yo…— Intento pronunciar Hinata sin mucho resultado, de alguna forma él le había leído la mente.

—Escucha— Pronuncio moviendo los dedos de su mano hacia ella indicándole que se acercara.

Ella lo miro desconfiada por un momento pero termino acercándose a él.

—Te diré algo— Dijo a la joven dando un pequeño golpecito en su frente, justo como hacia su hermano Itachi con él algunas veces.

Las mejillas de Hinata atinaron a ruborizarse ante el gesto y cercanía del Uchiha.

—Cuando estés sobre el escenario, ya no serás más Hinata Hyuga— Menciono Sasuke, mirando fijamente los ojos aperlados de la aludida— Serás Julieta…— Agrego, con una voz por demás hipnotizante— Y tus ojos solo deberán ver a tus compañeras en el escenario— Añadió— Los demás no importan.

El, de alguna forma u otra, intentaba animarle, de alguna forma u otra… intentaba ayudarla.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente al darse cuenta de eso, descolocando esta vez el casi siempre inalterable rostro de Sasuke.

—Debo irme— Dijo el Uchiha de pronto a la vez que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta— Tu también deberías irte— Menciono por ultimo antes de salir y dejar a la joven atrás.

¿Qué había sido eso? Claramente había sentido como su pecho se había estremecido después de ver el gesto de la peli azul, después de ver esa sonrisa.

En un intento de no tomarle tanta importancia al asunto, Sasuke camino de vuelta al teatro, la obra estaba a punto de comenzar.

— ¡Sasuke! — Exclamo Naruto al verlo acercarse hacia ellos sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

—La obra comenzara en 3 minutos— Se escuchó decir por las bocinas colocadas alrededor de todo el lugar, que era por lo menos tres veces más grande que el auditorio de su escuela.

—Menos mal que llegas a tiempo— Menciono la Yamanaka al Uchiha quien tomo asiento a un lado suyo.

— ¿Saben? Terminándose la obra deberíamos ir a la subasta de Sakura-chan— Dijo Naruto obteniendo las miradas desaprobatorias de Ino y Sasuke.

— ¿A la subasta de esa frentona? —Cuestiono burlona.

— ¡Que! ¡Pero si Sakura-chan es muy bonita! — Exclamo ofendido.

Sasuke lo miro de reojo sentado a un lado suyo y de brazos cruzados.

—No cabe duda de que tienes un pésimo gusto…— Murmuro Sasuke.

— ¡Que dijiste Sasuke! — Exclamo Naruto ofendido.

—Cállate— Espeto el mencionado— Ya va a empezar la obra.

Naruto lo maldijo internamente y se acomodó con su vista al frente.

Tras escuchar el prólogo siendo narrado por una estudiante, el telón comenzó a abrirse, y lo primero que todos los presentes ahí vieron sobre el escenario, fue a Temari como Romeo y a una estudiante de su curso disfrazada del criado de los Capuleto.

— ¿En dónde es la fiesta? — Cuestiono Temari al criado con una voz grave intentado que sonase como la de un hombre.

Shikamaru dejó escapar una sonrisa deleitado ante la acertada actuación de su novia.

—En la casa de mi amo, el señor Capuleto— Contesto sin más— Aquellos que no lleven el apellido Montesco pueden asistir.

Ningún otro ruido salvo las voces de las alumnas que interpretaban la obra se escuchaba en el recinto, todo el público observaba atento en silencio lo que estaba ocurriendo sobre aquel amplio escenario.

— ¿Dónde está mi hija? — Cuestiono una estudiante saliendo a escena vestida como la señora Capuleto.

— ¿Dónde estará esta niña? Julieta…— Pronuncio el ama de llaves de la familia.

— ¿Quién me llama? — Dijo Hinata, haciendo acto de presencia finalmente frente a la audiencia.

De pronto una ola de murmullos se hizo escuchar entre el público, la mayoría haciendo referencia a lo bonita que era la estudiante que interpretaba el papel de Julieta y muchos otros sobre lo bien que iba la obra.

Pero de entre todos los ahí presentes, hubo un par de ojos negros en especial que miraban embelesados a la Julieta de la obra.

—Tu madre— Contesto el ama de llaves.

—Madre, aquí estoy. — Dijo— Dime que sucede.

Ninguna de las compañeras de la Hyuga daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, estaba realizando una interpretación por demás formidable y que sinceramente ninguna había esperado ver de parte de la joven.

Ni siquiera la habían visto así durante los ensayos de la obra, actuando con una completa convicción y seguridad en sí misma, ¿De verdad esa era la Hinata que ellas conocían? La siempre tímida y retraída Hinata Hyuga…estaba desarrollando su papel de una manera estupenda.

Sasuke estaba fascinado ante la de mirada aperlada, poco le faltaba para obsérvala de boca abierta, no cabía duda de que la peli azul seguía sorprendiéndolo tanto dentro como fuera del diario.

La observo de esa manera hasta que la última escena de la obra llego, para entonces el silencio en el edificio se hizo aún más presente.

—Padre, ¿Dónde está mi esposo? — Dijo Hinata al despertar después de haber fingido su muerte— ¿Dónde está Romeo?

—Tu esposo yace muerto a un lado tuyo— Dijo una alumna interpretando a Fray Lorenzo— Al igual que Paris— Menciono viendo a Tenten y Temari en el suelo— Sígueme, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Hinata miro entristecida el cuerpo ya sin vida de su Romeo y se acercó a él.

—Yo aquí me quedare— Dijo a la vez que toma la copa de vidrio que permanecía aun en manos de Romeo— Que cruel…— Pronuncio dejando caer lagrimas por sus ojos aperlados— No me ha dejado ni una gota que beber— Dijo acercando su boca a la de Romeo— Aun siento el calor de sus labios…

Tras escuchar pasos acercarse a ella y el cuerpo de Romeo, Hinata cogió el puñal de Romeo y lo miro dejando ver una sonrisa entristecida en su rostro.

— ¡Dulce hierro, descansa en mi corazón, mientras yo muero! — Dicho esto Hinata clavo el puñal en su cuerpo y cayó sobre el de Romeo, muerta al fin.

La audiencia logro estremecerse tanto que al finalizar la obra, la clase de Hinata obtuvo una gran cantidad de aplausos como respuesta a la obra; había sido un éxito.

Una vez las estudiantes que dieron vida a los personajes se despidieron del público, el telón se cerró y la gente comenzó a retirarse del teatro, dando muy buenas críticas respecto a lo que acababan de ver.

— ¡Wah! ¡Temari-sama estuvo increíble— Se escuchó decir a un grupo de chicas quienes estaban alrededor de la rubia— ¡Su interpretación de Romeo fue magnifica!

—Gracias, son muy amables— Dijo Temari al grupito.

— ¿Me haría el favor de tomarse una foto conmigo Temari-sama? — Pidió una de las chicas, siendo secundada por las demás.

—Si, por supuesto— Contesto la rubia.

—Vaya, parece que de ahora en adelante tendrás mucha competencia Shikamaru— Pronuncio Naruto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro a su amigo.

Shikamaru se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa sugestiva hacía la rubia, quien se dio cuenta del gesto y se lo devolvió.

Los chicos se dedicaron a mirar de cerca toda la atención que recibían las alumnas que habían participado en la obra por algunas personas del público después de salir de los camerinos. Todas las participantes de la obra estaban ahí a excepción de Hinata, quien seguía en los camerinos del teatro quitándose el vestuario de su personaje.

Finalmente la puerta que daba acceso a los camerinos se abrió y Hinata salió de ella vistiendo el uniforme de su escuela.

Las miradas de los ahí presentes fueron a parar rápidamente a la delicada figura de la Hyuga. No había dado siquiera un paso cuando varios estudiantes masculinos de diferentes escuelas se acercaron a la aludida impidiéndole el movimiento.

La peli azul no podía articular palabra alguna, miraba temerosa a la multitud de chicos que la rodeaba y atiborraba de preguntas.

Inesperadamente una mano sujeto su brazo lográndola sacar de entre toda la aglomeración de chicos.

A tropezones Hinata se dejó llevar por la persona que la había sacado de aquella situación tan repentina y perjudicial para ella, pues habían comenzado a aplastarla.

Le resultó imposible no formar un sonrojo en sus mejillas al percatarse de quien era la espalda de la persona que la llevaba ahora de la mano.

Una vez se alejaron lo suficiente del gentío, se detuvieron en unos de los muchos jardines de la escuela.

—Gracias…— Expreso su gratitud tímidamente al chico que había soltado su mano y ahora la miraba de frente— Uchiha-san.

Los orbes negros de Sasuke la miraban fijamente.

—No fue nada— Menciono mientras acomodaba la corbata de su uniforme, la cual se había enchuecado al salir de entre la aglomeración de chicos.

—Q-quiero decir…— Dijo Hinata atrayendo la atención de Sasuke nuevamente— Gracias por todo de lo hoy. — Menciono dedicándole una sonrisa cálida al Uchiha— Gracias a ti yo…

—Sigo preguntándome— Interrumpió Sasuke acercándose lentamente a la Hyuga— ¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando en ti? — Menciono acercándose aún más, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia uno del otro—Cada vez que te veo— Pronuncio tomando la barbilla de la joven y mirándola directamente a los ojos— Siento que me acerco un poco más a eso que estoy buscando— Dijo acercándola a su rostro— Dime Hinata— Pronuncio con una voz ronca y aterciopelada— ¿Qué es lo que me llama tanto la atención de ti?

La aludida podía sentir demasiado cerca la respiración del pelinegro, inclusive podía escuchar claramente los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que su cara había acabado a tan escasos centímetros de la suya? ¿Y quera todo aquello que el Uchiha le decía? No tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía era que sus manos habían comenzado a sudar de los nervios y su cuerpo temblaba ante la súbita cercanía del conocido Sasuke Uchiha. Si, el chico de quien ella acostumbraba escribir en su diario y observaba de lejos en el metro, ahora lo tenía a una muy corta distancia, tan corta que podía ver sus negras y lacias pestañas claramente.

— ¿Por qué es que no puedo dejar de verte? — Cuestiono Sasuke dejándola ahora completamente sin habla y al punto de casi provocarle un paro respiratorio.

Sin embargo, lo que ambos jóvenes no sabían, era que alguien los observaba muy de cerca detrás del tronco de un árbol del jardín…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega.**

**¿Cómo les pareció? Háganmelo saber por medio de sus reviews:D**

**Espero les haya gustado y seguirlos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Dudas, comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto, chau!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola! Me demore una semana exactamente en traerles el nuevo capítulo, me disculpo por eso. Por cierto, últimamente me salen los capítulos más largos que de costumbre, ¿Les párese bien? En caso de que si o no háganmelo saber por favor.**

**Contesto reviews sin cuenta:**

**Yolotl: Al fin un capítulo más de esta historia veivi, gracias por ayudarme y siempre darme ideas, y obviamente tu ya eres parte de ella ;')**

**Alpes: Gracias Alpes, esta ves si fuiste de ayuda JAJA cuento contigo friend c:**

**Kourei: Jaja que cruel, dime quien es cierta persona :c ¿Sabes que la duda me quita inspiración? D: Y así es, Sakura clamara venganza algún día, gracias por tu review:D ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**kds: Espero no te haya dolido mucho la cachetada jaja, y si, Tenten tan despistada, a todos nos pasa. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**Allen Walker: Ah me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, de mi parte dale las gracias a esa señorita que te recomendó mi fic jaja ;') ¡Sí! A mi también me gusto mucho como me quedo el capitulo donde se encuentran jaja, ¡Gracias a ti por leer y hacerme saber que te gusta la historia! Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí:D**

**yo-yo: Sobre tu duda, es justo como tu dices, Ino no esta enamorada de Sasuke pero se podría decir que quedaron algunas cenizas de lo que llego a sentir por él. Y sobre el stalker, no lo mencione tal cual, pero si lees atentamente te darás cuenta quien era:D ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La distancia entre él y la Hyuga era tan corta que podía oler fácilmente la esencia de almendras y avellanas que el cabello azul de la joven desprendía, sin duda alguna resultaba un olor por demás agradable para el gusto de Sasuke, pero fue privado de continuar oliendo tan agradable esencia tras la repentina separación de la mencionada, quien tras después de reunir una gran fuerza de voluntad había logrado salir del estado de trance en el que había sido sumergida por el joven frente a ella.

Instantáneamente sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo recuperaban la movilidad, al igual que su respiración de a poco se volvía menos agitada, y lo más importante… como su capacidad de habla era nuevamente emitida de su cerebro a su boca.

—Y-yo…— Logro articular a duras penas aun un poco aturdida ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras miraba tímidamente al rostro del pelinegro, quien se encontraba en un estado completamente distinto al de ella, pues mientras su interior se encontraba aturdido y confundido, el interior de Sasuke se hallaba fascinado.

Para el Uchiha había tenido un gran significado el que la joven frente a él hubiera sido la que pusiera fin a aquella cercanía, le había parecido un gesto de lo más atractivo y a la vez singular, pues ninguna chica en su lugar se habría apartado. Sabía que sonaba por demás presuntuoso el pensar de esa manera, pero después de llevar una vida en la que obtenía la atención de las mujeres sin la necesidad de realizar un gran esfuerzo, le asombraba el encontrar a alguien que hiciera lo contrario y fuera capaz de limitarlo, aunque le asombraba más aun el hecho de ser consciente de lo que saber eso le provocaba, y eso era…

Sasuke le dedico una mirada de satisfacción a la de ojos aperlados, pues pensándolo bien no era de extrañarse que hubiese reaccionado de esa manera, él lo sabía, y justo hace unos minutos acababa de confirmarlo; ella no era como las demás chicas.

Poco a poco comenzaba a darse cuenta de que era lo que le pasaba con la Hyuga, sin embargo, por el momento consideraba que aún era demasiado pronto para darlo por hecho y aceptarlo, así que aun manteniendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, cambio de posición y se giró de espaldas hacía ella, apartando de una vez por todas sus orbes negros del rostro aturdido de la aludida.

—Sera mejor que me vaya— Hablo finalmente Sasuke, girando su barbilla por encima del hombro.

Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente pero repentinamente detuvo su andar.

—Por cierto—Pronuncio girando ahora la mitad de su torso hacia la peli azul— No lo hiciste nada mal— Menciono acompañado de una sugestiva sonrisa, para finalmente alejarse del alcance de la mirada aperlada de Hinata.

La mente de la Hyuga continuaba sin poder lograr entender que era lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente cada vez que se atrevía a recordar lo sucedido, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Pensativa camino hasta una de las bancas de madera del jardín y tomo asiento, no podía dejar de pensar en la lo dicho por el Uchiha ¿Qué no podía dejar de verla? ¿Qué tenía algo que le llamaba la atención? Formo una sonrisa casi irónica en sus labios.

Ella era Hinata Hyuga, la chica que menos llamaba la atención en toda la escuela… la siempre tímida Hinata.

Resultaba simplemente imposible que hubiera algo en ella que hubiese llamado la atención del pelinegro, o al menos lo desconocía.

Sin embargo pese a tratar de convencerse de ello a sí misma, los latidos de su corazón no lograban desacelerarse, ¿Porque se sentía de esa manera? De una manera tan agitada al recordar el agraciado rostro del Uchiha frente a ella hace unos minutos.

Coloco ambas palmas de sus manos sobre sus piernas y dejo salir un suspiro, si lo pensaba más calmadamente no era de extrañarse que se encontrase en ese estado, después de todo era la primera vez en sus 17 años de vida que había tenido tan de cerca el rostro de un chico al suyo, era normal ¿No?

Atino a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de despejarse, no quería hacerse ideas erróneas en su cabeza, así que solo olvidaría lo sucedido, o al menos eso intentaría.

Sino mal recordaba había quedado de ayudarle a su clase en la organización del ultimo evento que ponía fin al festival; la fogata.

Con ello ahora en mente y dejando lo sucedido con el Uchiha a un lado, se puso de pie y camino lejos de ese jardín, del lugar en donde sin saberlo, algo acababa de dar comienzo entre los dos.

Por otro lado Sasuke caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos del instituto Roran, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para su gusto, cosa que raramente le sucedía, pero es que ahora que lo pensaba fríamente ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera frente a la Hyuga? Claro, no es que se arrepintiera de haber actuado en la forma que lo hizo, pero… ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba tanto desde que se había alejado de la joven? Comenzaba a fastidiarle el hecho de no encontrarle respuesta a su molestia, además de agregarle pequeños detalles a su paso que la incrementaban, como el hecho de tener que verles la cara a tantas personas en un solo día o el tener que esquivar a los idiotas que se cruzaban en su camino mientras observaban embobados alguna cosa.

De pronto sintió unas inmensas ganas de trasladarse hasta la comodidad de su habitación y tumbarse sobre el colchón de su cama con la intención de hacer nada durante el transcurso del día, entonces se percató de que el sol había comenzado a esconderse detrás de las nubes, pronto anochecería.

Había destinado mucho más de su valioso tiempo de lo que tenía previsto al famoso festival. Tenía que irse.

— ¡Sasuke! — Escucho detrás de él la voz por demás característica de su amigo rubio. — ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

Maldijo internamente el haber tomado su decisión de volver a casa tan tarde, algo le decía que ya no podría irse.

—Pues pensamos muy diferente— Menciono claramente por lo bajo.

— ¡Ja! — Exclamo Naruto sin sentir ni la más mínima gracia ante su comentario— Como sea, acompáñame a un lugar.

—No— Contesto rápidamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? — Pregunto abatido el rubio.

—Porque viniendo de ti no debe ser nada bueno— Contesto volviendo su vista al frente con la intención de continuar su camino.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamo Naruto sujetándolo del brazo e impidiéndole su andar. — ¡Solo será por unos minutos!

— ¡Naruto! — Exclamo el pelinegro intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio. — ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Vamos! — Exclamo nuevamente— ¡Por favor Sasuke!

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ino o Nara? — Cuestiono logrando zafarse de una vez por todas de Naruto y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Shikamaru esta con Temari— Menciono— Tu sabes… haciendo cosas de novios— Agrego avergonzado— Y a Ino no la he visto desde que la obra término, desapareció al mismo tiempo que tú.

—Tsk…— Emitió Sasuke— Más te vale que solo sea por un momento— Cedió finalmente a la petición de su amigo.

— ¡Gracias Sasuke! — Grito agradecido y partiendo junto con Sasuke rumbo al lugar que tenía en mente.

La mirada asesina en el rostro de Sasuke dedicada a su amigo a un lado suyo no se hizo esperar una vez llegaron al lugar, definitivamente nada bueno se podía esperar de Naruto. Resultaba simplemente imposible el caminar por la habitación sin ser empujado o pisado, la cantidad de personas ahí reunidas en su mayoría estudiantes masculinos resultaba impresionante.

¿Qué era lo que los tenía ahí tan a la expectativa? Solo había una pequeña tarima y un podio sobre ella, no lograba entender porque había tanta gente ahí reunida.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Ahí hay dos lugares! — Grito Naruto señalando dos sillas disponibles en la tercera fila frente a la tarima.

Bueno, al menos podría sentarse de una vez por todas, comenzaba a sentir el cansancio en sus piernas después de haber estado caminando durante casi todo el día.

— ¡Qué bien! — Exclamo el rubio — Desde aquí se ve muy bien. — Dijo tomando asiento en la silla.

—Te recuerdo que dijiste que solo sería por un momento— Advirtió Sasuke mirándolo de reojo tomando asiento a un lado suyo.

Naruto soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—La clase de tercero C les agradece su presencia en la subasta que se llevara a cabo en unos instantes— Se escuchó decir a una alumna sobre el podio.

_¿Subasta?_ Se cuestionó Sasuke internamente extrañado.

—Mis compañeras pasaran a sus lugares a hacerles entrega de las paletas con las que podrán realizar sus ofertas— Menciono— Si está interesado en la persona a subastar, solo levante la paleta por encima de su cabeza y diga la cantidad que ofrece— Agrego. — ¿Fácil cierto?

_Que ridículo_, pensó Sasuke mientras miraba la paleta en su mano que le acababa de ser entregada por una alumna con el número 23.

Sin embargo ese pensamiento no llegaría a convertirse en palabras, por más ridículo, absurdo y estúpido que le pareciera el evento que estaba a punto de tener inicio frente a él, no se atrevería a decirlo, no después de ver esa sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro de su mejor amigo, así que solo se limitaría a permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras observaba sin mucho interés como las personas ahí reunidas se desvivían por ser parte de una actividad tan superficial y poco productiva, incluyendo al rubio a un lado suyo que cada vez se veía más ansioso por que dicha actividad diera inicio.

Entonces repentinamente recordó el motivo por el cual el ojiazul mostraba tanto interés y ansiedad, la peli rosa estaría dentro de la subasta.

Resoplo divertido, había que ver lo idiota que podía llegar a ser Naruto.

—Gracias por su paciencia— Hablo nuevamente la chica sobre el podio— Damos inicio a nuestra subasta.

Los aplausos del público presente se hicieron escuchar sonoramente, acompañados de algunos chiflidos.

Ahora recordaba la razón por la cual no le gustaba asistir a ese tipo de eventos, sin duda alguna sería toda una molestia permanecer ahí entre tanto idiota.

_Ojala termine pronto… _pensó el Uchiha mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

Mientras tanto detrás de la tarima se podía escuchar un gran alboroto proveniente de las participantes que serían subastadas. Al parecer se había corrido la noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha estaba presente entre el público.

Esa noticia había sido suficiente para lograr que el estado hormonal de las participantes se alterara de sobremanera, incluyendo a las hormonas de cierta peli rosa, quien intentaba mantenerse lejos del alboroto de sus compañeras aparentando desconocer dicha información.

— ¡Haruno-san! — La llamo una estudiante aproximándose hacia ella— ¿Ya escuchaste? ¿Ya te enteraste? — Cuestiono acelerada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? — Cuestiono haciéndose la desentendida, pues sabía perfectamente a que se debía la euforia de su compañera frente a ella y de todas las demás, ya que ella se encontraba igual o peor internamente, pero de ninguna manera podía darse el lujo de ponerse a gritar como las demás chicas lo hacían, pues ella era Sakura Haruno, la sobrina de la directora, una estudiante de elite y no podía demostrar su debilidad ni adoración por el pelinegro de una manera tan escandalosa como ellas lo hacían.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Está aquí! — Exclamo la otra con emoción.

—Ah, el chico de la preparatoria Konoha— Menciono fingiendo desinterés en su tono de voz— ¿Las trae loquitas eh? — Cuestiono sonriendo falsamente a la chica frente a ella.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso a ti no te gusta? — Pregunto asombrada la otra chica.

—Bueno, no está mal— Dijo, fingiendo nuevamente desinterés por el chico.

—Como se esperaba de Haruno-san— Pronuncio con admiración su compañera— No por nada eres la chica más cotizada de nuestra escuela.

—Por favor, no exageres— Pronuncio la peli rosa tratando de sonar modesta— Yo solo quiero pensar en mis estudios, la verdad no estoy muy interesa en cuanto al tema de chicos— Mintió.

—Empezamos con nuestra primera participante— Se escuchó desde el podio llamando la atención de todas las chicas detrás de la tarima.

Sakura mordió su labio interior nerviosa, la subasta acababa de comenzar y ella aguardaba en su interior la ligera esperanza de que Sasuke estuviera ahí por ella…

Pero lo que la peli rosa no sabía era que al otro lado de la tarima, donde el público esperaba impaciente porque saliera la primera participante que sería subastada, se encontraba un Naruto bastante ansioso desde hace unos minutos y un Sasuke con un semblante inexpresivo, quien esperaba a que el evento que apenas comenzaba terminara pronto.

—Iniciamos con sus ofertas por la participante número 1— Boceo la chica del podio, mirando atenta a la audiencia.

—Ofrezco 500 yenes— Se escuchó desde las filas de atrás.

—Bien, numero 67 ofrece 500, ¿Quién da más? — Cuestiono

—Yo doy 1000— Subió la oferta una voz de las filas de en medio.

—2000— Dijo una voz en la primera fila.

—2000 a la 1— Pronuncio la subastadora— 2000 a las 2— Hizo una pausa y tras ver que nadie se animaba a subir la oferta hablo nuevamente— 2000 yenes a las 3, vendida al número 14— Pronuncio impactando el mazo de madera sobre el podio— Les avisamos que aún quedan 21 participantes más por subastar— Informo la encargada de la subasta— Así que no se desanimen, esto acaba de comenzar.

Tras escuchar eso la inexpresividad en el rostro de Sasuke cambio a una expresión de visible fastidio y molestia ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que permanecer ahí sentado hasta que llegara el turno de la peli rosa?

La respuesta a su pregunta llego hasta después de aproximadamente una hora de haber estado sentado y escuchando los constantes gritos de las personas, gracias a Dios finalmente era el turno de la participante número 22, quien había resultado ser nada más y nada menos que la mencionada anteriormente.

En cuanto camino por la tarima el alboroto entre el público se hizo notorio, como si todos los ahí presentes hubieran estado esperando por ella.

Sasuke miro a la aludida sobre la tarima con desagrado, no podía creer que una persona como ella provocara ese tipo de reacción en el público masculino.

Ni que decir de su amigo rubio a un lado suyo, el cual la observaba completamente deslumbrado como si se tratase de una mismísima Idol.

—Hemos llegado a la subasta de nuestra última participante— Menciono la subastadora— Les recordamos que al finalizar la subasta pasen a la caja y dejen sus datos— Agrego— Ahora, para nuestra última participante, Sakura Haruno ¿Quién da más?

Las ofertas eran tantas y a la misma vez que muy apenas la organizadora lograba distinguirlas.

— ¡1000 yenes aquí! — Se escuchó decir a un chico justo detrás de ellos.

— ¡2000! — Dijo otro en las filas de atrás.

Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse porque ese estúpido evento terminara de una vez por todas.

Por otro lado Sakura observaba fijamente en la dirección donde su amor platónico tenía lugar, lo miraba a la expectativa, deseosa de que levantara su paleta por ella.

Había escuchado de sus demás compañeras que durante toda la subasta no la había levantado ni una sola vez, ¿Tal vez eso significaba que lo haría por ella? ¿Había estado aguardando hasta que su turno llegara?

_Sasuke-kun… _pensó esperanzada.

— ¡6000 a la 1! — Pronuncio la subastadora sorprendida, hasta ahora era la oferta más grande durante toda la subasta.

El pelinegro miro el reloj en su muñeca por milésima vez en el día, eran casi las 8 de la noche, había pasado todo su día en ese bendito festival, añoraba en demasiada un buen baño con agua caliente.

— ¡6500 aquí! — Se escuchó por las filas de en medio.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estos tipos no se rinden— Exclamo Naruto con el ceño fruncido y alzando una vez más su paleta con el número 9 marcado sobre ella—¡7000! — Ofreció.

— ¡7000! — Pronuncio la voceadora— ¡A la 1!

Nadie en el público parecía tener las intenciones de subir una vez más la oferta.

— ¡7000 a las 2! — Grito nuevamente.

Naruto casi podía imaginarse pasando una tarde completa en compañía de la peli rosa, miraba en todas direcciones deseoso de que nadie más se atreviera a decir una cantidad mayor y la subasta terminara.

Pero cuando la subasta estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, la paleta de Naruto le fue arrebata de las manos por alguien de la fila de atrás.

— ¡7500! — Exclamo una voz proveniente justamente de donde le había sido arrebata su paleta. Naruto atino a apretar su mandíbula con enfado mientras observaba a las personas sentadas detrás de el con molestia.

— ¡7500 a la 1! — Voceo la subastadora— ¡7500 a las 2! — Pronuncio mirando atentamente a cualquier movimiento que el público pudiera hacer.

—Eso es trampa…— Murmuro Naruto con rabia y sus puños fuertemente apretados.

Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro y luego miro de reojo a los tipos sentados detrás de él.

—Ya me debes dos…— Pronuncio el Uchiha tomando por sorpresa al rubio.

— ¡7500 a las…

—8000— Pronuncio Sasuke levantando la paleta con el número 23 y ocasionando un sobresalto en el cuerpo de la peli rosa quien no había dejado de observarlo desde que había llegado su turno.

— ¡8000 a la 1!— Grito la organizadora— ¡A las dos!

Sasuke volteo a ver a los tipos detrás y se dio cuenta que no parecían tener intenciones de volver a subir la oferta, cosa que agradeció, pues él tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de volver a subirla, ni aun que fuera por su amigo sentado a un lado suyo.

— ¡8000 yenes a las 3! — Exclamo la subastadora— ¡Vendida al número 23!

Muchas expresiones a modo de queja se escucharon por toda la habitación, Sakura Haruno había sido vendida y por una cantidad que no cualquier estudiante de preparatoria podía pagar fácilmente.

Naruto continuaba mirando pasmado a su amigo pelinegro, quien se había levantado de la silla.

—Quita esa cara de idiota— Espeto Sasuke— Yo no soy quien malgasto su dinero— Agrego— Ahora apúrate para que podamos irnos de aquí de una vez—Dijo por ultimo caminando hacia una de las paredes del lugar y recargándose en ella.

Naruto se levantó de la silla y camino a la caja donde dejaría sus datos para pagar su oferta, no le importo que la fila fuera larga o que hubiera tenido que pagar 8000 yenes, lo único que por su cabeza cruzaba en ese momento, era que tendría una cita con Sakura Haruno.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke, verdad? — Se giró tras escuchar su nombre, pero una vez lo hizo se arrepintió— Me dijeron que ese era tu nombre, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? — Cuestiono Sakura quien se notaba había corrido para llegar hasta él por su respiración agitada.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio observándola sin decir nada, tal vez si no le contestaba se iría pronto…

La peli rosa a un lado de él entrelazo los dedos de sus manos, jugueteando con ellos nerviosa. Se había dicho a si misma que actuaría normal frente a él, pero vaya que de decirlo a hacerlo había una gran diferencia.

—Gracias por levantar tu paleta por mí en la subasta— Pronuncio tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No me agradezcas— Contesto de modo gélido el Uchiha

— ¿Eh? Pero como no voy a hacerlo si tu…— Lo miro confundida— Pagaste esa gran cantidad por mi…

Sasuke le sonrío como si acabara de decir una incongruencia.

—Yo no pague por ti— Dijo, remarcando a un más el desconcierto en el rostro de Sakura— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Pero yo vi que tu…

— ¡Sakura-chan! — Exclamo Naruto acercándose a ellos.

—Ah, h-hola— Pronuncio temiendo lo peor— Entonces tú…— Se quedó a la mitad de la oración al ver su nombre escrito sobre el recibo que sostenía el rubio.

— ¡Que suerte que puede ganar a Sakura-chan! — Exclamo alegre Naruto— ¡Sasuke, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tu quieras! — Menciono mirando a su amigo— ¡Te debo una!

Sakura no sabía que expresión mostrar en su rostro, era obvio que se sentía completamente desilusionada al saber que Sasuke no había sido quien había pagado por ella en la subasta, todo indicaba que era el rubio con cara de idiota que acababa de llegar, pero no podía demostrar su inconformidad en su cara, solo le quedaba sonreír agradecida al par de chicos e irse de hay en cuantos antes, no quería que su vergüenza y pena se hicieran visibles a ojos de los demás, quería hundir su cabeza 3 metros bajo tierra.

—Gracias por pagar por mí en la subasta— Dijo mostrando una de esas sonrisas a Naruto que Sasuke había denominada como ensayadas— Agradezco mucho tu gesto.

— ¡Ah! ¡No fue nada! — Dijo Naruto avergonzado— M-mañana pasare por Sakura-chan…— Pronuncio

La peli rosa sintió como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, no era para nada agradable el saber que tendría que pasar toda una tarde con el rubio, solos…

—A-ah, si— Pronuncio intentando ocultar el tic en su ojo— T-te estaré esperando— Dijo casi a la fuerza— Ahora si me disculpan, debo irme— Dijo por último, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza y alejándose de la presencia de ambos.

—Acabas de desperdiciar 8000 yenes— Dijo Sasuke a su amigo recargado sobre la pared con sus brazos cruzados.

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando un mensaje llego a su celular.

—Es Shikamaru— Dijo con su vista en el aparato— Dice que se quedara a la fogata. — ¿Tu qué harás?

—Ya tuve suficiente por hoy— Menciono caminando hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Te vas ya? — Pregunto Naruto alcanzado su paso.

—Hmm— Musito afirmativamente— Tú puedes quedarte a ver como encienden una fogata y todos la observaban como idiotas.

—Maldito Sasuke…— Murmuro Naruto

— ¿Dónde está Ino? — Cuestiono el Uchiha deteniendo su andar y mirando a su amigo.

—No lo sé— Contesto recordando que seguía sin saber el paradero de su amiga rubia.

Sasuke saco el celular de su pantalón y llamo a la mencionada.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestiono al contestar

—Necesito mi maleta, ¿Dónde estás? — Pregunto Sasuke continuando su camino mientras hablaba con la rubia por el celular.

—Estoy en la fogata— Sasuke rodo sus ojos exasperado al escuchar eso— Pero tu maleta no está aquí— Menciono

—Ino…— Pronuncio irritado

—Le pedí a una de las chicas que me hicieran el favor de guardar nuestras pertenencias en su salón de clases— Dijo—Una de ellas acaba llevarlas— Agrego— Creí que te quedarías hasta el final del festival, lo siento.

— ¿Dónde…

—Segundo edificio, primer piso. — Se adelantó a contestar— Por cierto— Pronuncio— Ella debe estar ahí, seguro que aun la alcanzas— Añadió— Suerte— Dijo por ultimo finalizando la llamada y tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke.

¿De qué demonios hablaba Ino? Pensó mientras guardaba de vuelta el celular en su pantalón.

—Te veo luego— Dijo a Naruto a un lado suyo.

—Bien— Contesto al pelinegro.

En su trayecto hacía el segundo edificio, Sasuke no pensó en otra cosa que no fuese el darse prisa y llegar pronto. Se juró a si mismo que jamás volvería a asistir a ningún otro festival, definitivamente esa clase de eventos no eran para él. Aunque debía mencionar que no todo había sido tan malo, después de todo había visto por…

— ¡Ah! — Escucho articular a la persona que había chocado contra su pecho al ingresar al salón— L-lo siento— Se disculpó la victima con su vista en el suelo.

Una vez más sentía como una sonrisa se formaba en su interior.

"_Ella debe estar ahí, seguro que aun la alcanzas"_

Cubrió su frente que se encontraba ligeramente enrojecida con su mano.

Una vez alzo su vista, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante.

Era el.

—Eres muy despistada— Dijo a la chica frente a él, dando un pequeño golpecito con sus dedos sobre la mano con la que cubría su frente— Hinata.

La aludida atino a bajar su cabeza, intentando ocultar su rostro aún más sonrojado de la mirada del pelinegro.

—Vengo por mis cosas— Menciono a la Hyuga.

Hinata señalo el bulto de maletas que yacían encima de unos de los pupitres aun con su mirada puesta en el suelo.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se acercó hasta el lugar señalado, tomo su maleta y la cruzo por su hombro.

De pronto la mente de la Hyuga cayó en la cuenta de que si él había ido hasta ahí en busca de sus cosas eso significaba él se iría.

Al darse cuenta de eso una extraña sensación se formó en su pecho, se iría y tal vez pasara mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a verlo… sin saber porque el saber eso la angustiaba.

Además, él la había ayudado y ella aún no había hecho nada por devolverle el favor.

Ella sabía perfectamente que el estar cerca de él la ponía muy nerviosa, tanto que apenas lograba hablar claramente, pero definitivamente no quería que simplemente se fuera sin haber hecho algo por él como muestra de agradecimiento.

_Tengo que… _

Repentinamente el Uchiha pasó por un lado con dirección a la puerta.

— ¡U-Uchiha-san! — Exclamo tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke y deteniendo su andar. — Y-yo… quiero decir— Pronuncio mirándolo tímidamente. — G-gracias por lo de hoy— Menciono inclinando ligeramente su cabeza— M-me gustaría hacer algo por Uchiha-san…

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado y dio unos cuantos pasos de regreso hasta Hinata.

—Solo lo hice porque quise— Menciono— Soy ese tipo de persona— Agrego— Deberías tener eso muy presente de ahora en adelante.

Hinata lo miro extrañada sin entender que le había querido decir con lo último.

—Como sea, deberías ir a tu fogata— Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta nuevamente— No tendrás otra igual el próximo año. — Dijo por ultimo marchándose del lugar.

Esta vez entendía a lo que se refería, sabía que sería el último festival que pasaría en compañía de sus amigas, sería el último festival que tendría como estudiante de preparatoria…

Sonrío nostálgica mientras observaba las cuatro paredes del salón en el que había cursado su último año, su último y mejor año hasta ese momento.

Se apresuró saliendo del salón con dirección al lugar donde sabía la estarían esperando, quería verlas pronto y terminar su último festival en compañía de sus mejores amigas.

_Con que era eso, _pensó el Uchiha con su vista mirando fijamente al cielo nocturno desde un sitio lo bastante retirado de la multitud de alumnos que aún quedaban en la escuela, mientras miraba el cielo se podía distinguir un cierto brillo en sus ojos. Permaneció de esa manera con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras tanto su cabello como su uniforme eran movidos por la fresca brisa de la noche.

Parece que finalmente le había llegado la hora de aceptarlo, o al menos eso pensaba mientras formaba una media sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Al fin te encuentro— Lo llamo Naruto acercándose a él— Ino me dijo que no te habías ido, por cierto ¿Qué haces ahí de pie solo y mirando hacia el cielo como idiota? — Cuestiono ya a un lado suyo y mirándolo burlesco.

— ¿Quién es el que tiene cara de idiota? — Cuestiono observándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Te dije que sería divertido— Dijo repentinamente el rubio mirando igualmente hacia el cielo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, a veces detestaba que su amigo lo conocería tan bien, al punto de saber su estado de ánimo sin necesidad de preguntárselo directamente.

—Así que tengo cara de idiota…— Murmuro pensativo recordando el anterior comentario de Naruto.

Fijo su vista en dirección a donde estaba toda la gente reunida, sabía que a esa distancia no lograría distinguir a la persona en quien nuevamente volvía a pensar en esos momentos, ni por muy buena que su vista fuera la encontraría.

_Ya veo_, pensó a la vez que formaba una media sonrisa y volvía su vista al cielo, _así que de verdad eso hacer ver a las personas como idiotas…_

Naruto lo observo en silencio con una sonrisa de satisfacción a un lado suyo, pareciera como si entendiese lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha en esos momentos.

Si, definitivamente había llegado la hora, era la hora de aceptar que su interés por la dueña del diario había cambiado, pues ya no se trataba del mismo que tenía hasta hace unos días.

No le quedaba de otra más que reconocer el sentimiento que había comenzado a surgir en su interior, a ser consiente de él. Claro, no era como si se hubiera estado resistiendo a hacerlo, ya que a decir verdad no sabía ni en qué momento había tenido inicio, solo sabía que apenas estaba tomando forma y que no deseaba detener su desarrollo, al igual que no deseaba conocer dicho sentimiento con otra persona que no fuese ella.

Tenía más que claro que no se trataba de un simple capricho, pues era la primera vez que se sentía atraído hacía alguien, la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de ayudar a alguien, la primera vez que anhelaba proteger a ese alguien y la primera vez que deseaba ser observado por ese alguien…

Si, estaba claro. Se daba cuenta con tan solo sentir ansiedad al pensar en ella, era demasiado obvio para él; Hinata Hyuga le gustaba y haría que sus sentimientos, fueran correspondidos.

"_Creo que esta vez si necesitare tu suerte Ino"_ pensó con una sonrisa decidida en su rostro.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega, ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Díganmelo**** en sus comentarios, al igual que las dudas que tengan.**

De verdad, ¡Muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews y por leer la historia!

Al igual que por sus adds a favoritos y alertas:D

Hare mi mejor esfuerzo tratando de mejorar mi escritura, que por cierto, me disculpo si es que se me fue alguna palabra de más o me comí alguna letra.

**Ojala les haya gustado y espero seguirlos viendo el próximo, ¡Nos vemos!;')**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo ya el capítulo siguiente, creo que de ahora en adelante los estaré subiendo cada lunes c:**

**Gracias por leer y dejar review ;') No saben lo bueno que es saber que les este gustando la historia:D**

**Contesto reviews sin cuenta:**

**Yolotl: Me volví a tardar, pero sera así de ahora en adelante. jaja ya iré pensando en ese one-shot si es que aun lo quieres :B Gracias por tu review.**

**Kds: Jajaja maravillosamente? Pues gracias, espero que te siga pareciendo de esa manera ;')**

**Alpes: Si, a mí me gusto escribir esa parte. Ya se, pobre Naruto, pero es bien cuerillo. Y pues, esa es la idea, que el capítulo termine interesante, espero esta vez haberlo logrado también. Gracias por tu review.**

**Kourei: Jaja si! Pobresito Naruto:3 Jaja ah ya, bueno ahora podre escribir tranquilamente sin tener la duda ;') jaja gracias por tu review:D**

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.****

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Dejo su taza de café sobre la mesa y se recargo en el respaldo acolchonado de la silla de madera, entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y coloco ambos codos sobre los posa brazos de la misma.

Miro al joven adulto que se encontraba sentado en la silla frente a él, hombre a quien pareciera que los años simplemente no le afectaban, pues desde que lo conocía tenía el mismo semblante flojo y adormilado, al igual que misma apariencia física.

Observo atento como con su habitual sobrecarga de tranquilidad y parsimonia disolvía el azúcar en su taza de café americano.

Sasuke sonrío internamente nostálgico al darse cuenta de que no había cambiado nada y continuaba teniendo esa personalidad despreocupada y tranquila, era la misma persona que cuando lo había conocido casi 6 años atrás, era el mismo Hatake Kakashi.

—Me doy cuenta de que estas bien aun sin preguntártelo— Hablo repentinamente mirando a Sasuke frente a él— Me alegro.

Kakashi dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café y luego volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

—Doy por hecho que estas al tanto de que Itachi me pidió que estuviera al cuidado de ti mientras él está de viaje— Menciono acompañado de un suspiro— Sigue siendo igual de sobreprotector a pesar de que ya eres casi un adulto— Agrego con una sonrisa al recordar a su buen amigo— Supongo que aprovechare este encuentro para enterarme de cómo le va a mi ex alumno— Tomo la taza de café y la acerco a su boca— Han pasado casi 6 años.

Tras escuchar eso, los recuerdos de cuando tenía 12 años llegaron a su cabeza de golpe, como pequeños flash backs amontonándose unos tras otro, siendo claramente procesados por su cerebro como si hubiesen ocurrido hace tan solo unos días.

No eran para nada cosas que le gustara recordar, pero cada vez que estaba frente a esa persona esos recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza de la nada, aquellos recuerdos que habían marcado gran parte de su hasta ahora vida; los recuerdos de cuando había perdido a sus padres.

Había sido una época difícil, llena de días grises. Se había quedado sin ambas figuras paternas a una muy corta edad y al mismo tiempo, nada fácil de asimilar para una persona tan apegada a su familia como lo era él.

Pero que tras contar con el apoyo de su hermano, Naruto y del hombre sentado ahora frente a él, se había hecho una persona más fuerte y había logrado superar su perdida, aunque claro, eso no significaba que los hubiera olvidado, porque eso jamás pasaría, ya que el procuraba el extrañarlos cada día... aunque no lo demostrara.

Era por eso que le tenía cierto aprecio a Kakashi, además de una gran admiración y respeto, pues consideraba que era de las personas más inteligentes y cultas a su alrededor.

—Se nota que has cambiado— Dijo, sonriendo ligeramente melancólico.

—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de usted Kakashi-sensei— Dijo Sasuke adoptando una postura de pierna cruzada— Luce exactamente igual a hace 6 años.

—Bueno, uno tiene sus secretos— Menciono sonriendo misteriosamente. — Por cierto, estás en tu último año de la preparatoria ¿Ya sabes a que universidad iras? — Cuestiono cambiando de tema.

—Cualquiera está bien— Contesto Sasuke mientras tomaba su taza de la mesa.

— ¿Cualquiera está bien? — Repitió— Me pregunto si era forma de pensar será la correcta…

—Puede que no lo sea— Pronuncio— Pero es la verdad— Dijo, mirando al peli blanco— No estoy realmente interesado en ninguna.

—Ya veo— Pronuncio pensativo— Bueno, estoy seguro que sabrás elegir llegado el momento.

Sasuke se limitó a observarlo en silencio y de pronto vio como sacaba un pequeño libro de la bolsa frontal de su saco.

—Te traje este libro—Menciono Kakashi extendiendo el objeto hacía él—Termine de leerlo hace poco y pensé que sería buena idea que le dieras una hojeada al menos—Dijo— Tal vez te guste.

Sasuke tomo el libro y lo miro detenidamente.

—Gracias— Dijo— Aunque no creo leerlo por ahora— Agrego dejando el objeto sobre la mesa.

— ¿Encontraste alguna lectura de tu agrado? — Cuestiono Kakashi interesado.

Sasuke formo una media sonrisa en sus labios inconscientemente, tomando por sorpresa al peli blanco frente a él, quien se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ello y se sintió curioso respecto al tema, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, con una expresión de ese estilo en su rostro… con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, parece que encontraste algo más interesante— Menciono mirando inquisidor a su ex alumno— ¿Me equivoco?

El aludido se limitó a sonreír misterioso y permanecer en silencio.

—Es bueno saber eso— Dijo Kakashi, dejando su taza ahora vacía sobre la mesa y mirando la hora en el reloj colgado en una de las paredes del establecimiento— El tiempo pasa volando— Menciono sacando su cartera de su saco color gris— Debo asistir a una junta de maestros en la universidad— Dijo— Me voy tranquilo sabiendo que estas bien— Agrego, dejando unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa— Si llegaras a necesitar ayuda con algo no dudes en llamarme— Se puso de pie y miró fijamente a Sasuke antes de irse— Me dio gusto verte— Agrego con una sonrisa— Y ojala que todo salga bien con la chica. — Dijo por último, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida, alzando su mano en señal de despedida.

Minutos después Sasuke pago la cuenta y salió del lugar con dirección a su casa, era sábado y deseaba pasarlo relajado, sin la necesidad de tener que realizar alguna actividad extenuante o que requiriera mucho esfuerzo, y por suerte, ya tenía algo en mente.

Una vez llego a su casa, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y tomo el diario de Hinata, y sonrío al darse cuenta que en unos segundos conocería más de ella...

"_Hoy al despertar y bajar a desayunar al comedor con mi familia, me di cuenta que ya estamos en diciembre; el mes más frio del año, y también el más triste._

_No necesite ver el calendario para enterarme, me basto solo con ver los rostros apagados de mí papá y mi hermana para darme cuenta. _

_Se perfectamente cuál es el motivo oculto tras ese estado de ánimo sin la necesidad de preguntar, todos los que trabajan en la casa lo saben; es el mes en que falleció mi madre hace 11 años._

_Desde entonces ha pasado mucho tiempo, y a pesar de eso sin duda, no hay forma de que el tiempo consiga aliviar la falta que nos hizo y aun nos hace._

_Me entristece ver a mi familia de esa manera, no me gusta verlos así._

_No me gusta ver a mi padre hundido en sus pensamientos, distraído._

_No me gusta ver a mi hermana triste, solitaria._

_No me gusta diciembre…_

_Deseo al igual que todos los años, que el mes se pase pronto._

_Deseo que mama regrese…_

_H.H"_

"_Hola diario._

_Hoy fuimos a visitar a mamá, Hanabi le horneo su pastel favorito, yo limpie su tumba y papá le compro unos lirios, sus preferidos._

_¿Sabes? Papá me dijo que cada vez me parezco más ella, a mamá. _

_Sonreí al escuchar eso de su propia boca, me llene de felicidad al saber que algún día podría llegar a verme como ella, aunque al instante dude que eso llegase a ser posible, ya que ella era muy hermosa y no hay manera de que eso pase en un futuro._

_El sonrío y dijo que Hanabi y yo habíamos cambiado, que estábamos creciendo y pronto dejaríamos de ser sus pequeñas hijas._

_Lo note nostálgico y triste a la vez mientras observaba la tumba de mamá, así que tome su mano y le sonreí, quería que supiera que estaba con él, y que así sería siempre, que aunque mamá ya no estuviera no estaba solo._

_Lo note más animado durante el resto del día, tanto que hasta menciono mi cumpleaños de camino a casa y la idea en mente de hacer una cena para celebrarlo, cuando en realidad él no es muy participe de ese tipo de ideas._

_Entonces caí en la cuenta de que estoy por cumplir 17 años y pasar a mi último año de preparatoria, no hay duda de que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, en dos semanas es navidad y dos días después de navidad mi cumpleaños._

_Quiero que diciembre pase rápido, quiero crecer, quiero cambiar…_

_Y sé que para lograr eso debo seguir esforzándome, así que daré lo mejor de mí, te lo aseguro. Hasta luego, diario._

_H.H"_

Termino de leer la segunda hoja y cerro el diario, dejándolo de vuelta sobre el escritorio.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y camino hasta su cama, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre esta, quedando boca arriba con la mirada hacía el techo, el cual miraba pensativo.

Cada vez descubría más pequeños fragmentos de la vida de Hinata, y hoy le parecía haber descubierto dos muy importantes.

Había descubierto que al igual que él había sufrido la pérdida de su madre, hecho que logro hacerlo sentirse identificado hacia ella, pues conocía perfectamente su sentir en aquellas letras, era algo que tenían en común, algo que compartían.

Y lo segundo que había descubierto, era el día en que Hinata cumplía años, descubrimiento que se aseguraría de no olvidar al igual que las muchas otras cosas que sabía sobre ella.

Volteo su cabeza hacia el escritorio al escuchar vibrado del celular sobre el mismo.

Estiro su brazo y tomo el aparato una vez lo alcanzo.

Miro la pantalla del celular antes de tomar la llamada, y cuando vio de quien se trataba dejo salir un suspiro.

—Naruto— Pronuncio preparándose para lo que sea que estuviese a punto de decirle su amigo rubio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! — Exclamo— ¡Es urgente! ¡Tienes que venir al centro comercial que está cerca de mi casa! — Dijo alarmado.

— ¿Paso algo Naru…

— ¡No hay tiempo para preguntas! — Interrumpió— ¡Ven rápido! — Exclamo— ¡Nos vemos! — Dijo, finalizando la llamada y dejando a Sasuke con cara de confusión.

¿Qué demonios habría hecho ese idiota? Se preguntaba Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a las escaleras, seguramente se había metido en problemas otra vez.

Esperando lo peor, Sasuke partió rumbo al lugar mencionado por Naruto, al cual llego después de poco más de 10 minutos en taxi.

Tomo su celular y marco al susodicho.

—Ya estoy aquí— Dijo

—Bien— Dijo Naruto en tono serio, cosa que hizo que comenzara a sentirse preocupado— Sube al segundo piso por las escaleras, iré a buscarte.

—De acuerdo— Dijo Sasuke para después colgar.

¿A qué se debía tanto misterio? Pensó Sasuke a la vez que subía las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial.

Cuando llego a la segunda planta vio a Naruto a la distancia caminando hacia su dirección.

Una vez lo tuvo de frente noto un semblante pálido en su cara, lo que lo hizo pensar que definitivamente algo había pasado para que su amigo se encontrara en ese estado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Sasuke mirándolo seriamente

—Sígueme— Se limitó a decir Naruto, comenzando a caminar.

Sasuke lo siguió sin hacer más preguntas, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una tienda de ropa femenina.

—Sabía que no debía haber venido— Comenzó a decir Naruto mientras caminaban dentro de la tienda— Pero quería ver si el video juego que tanto esperaba había llegado finalmente— Agrego— Para mí mala suerte me dijeron en la tienda que aún no llegaba, por lo que salí con la intención de regresar a casa— Pauso y detuvo su andar frente a los probadores— Pero…— Sasuke lo miro atento— Me encontré con Ino…— Dijo, señalando el segundo probador de la hilera y saliendo por este la aludida, vistiendo un vestido color morado.

—Oye Naruto, creo que me volveré a probar el primer vesti…— No termino de decir su frase al rubio— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestiono Ino sorprendida ante la presencia del pelinegro.

Sasuke voltio a ver a Naruto a un lado suyo con una expresión gélida en su rostro, ahora entendía de que iba todo.

—Naruto…— Pronuncio igualmente con voz gélida— Me llamaste solo porque estabas aburrido de estar esperando a que…

Naruto cubrió la boca de Sasuke impidiéndole que terminara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Oigan, ¿Qué les pasa? En vez de estar jugando, díganme como se me ve este vestido— Dijo la rubia mirándose en el espejo fijamente.

—Es la tercera vez que se prueba ese vestido…— Susurro Naruto al pelinegro, quien logro zafarse de su agarre dándole un codazo en el estómago. —Sasu…ke— Pronuncio con dificultad el rubio con las manos en su estómago.

—Me voy— Dijo Sasuke caminando en dirección a la salida de la tienda.

—¡E-espera— Exclamo Naruto recuperando el aire y logrando incorporarse— T-te comprare lo que quieras pero no me dejes solo con Ino— Pidió desesperado el rubio— Llevo casi dos horas viendo cómo se prueba vestido tras vestido…— Menciono volviendo a su semblante pálido— ¡Es como un ciclo sin fin!

—No es mi problema— Dijo Sasuke con la intención de continuar su camino— Tú tienes la culpa por aceptar acompañarla— Agrego— Ahora suéltame. — Pidió a modo de orden.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Por favor! — Suplico Naruto— Solo por esta vez, te prometo que será la última.

—Oigan, creo que definitivamente me llevare el morado— Dijo Ino, llamando la atención de los dos chicos.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — Cuestiono Naruto esperanzado de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Sí, iré a pagarlo— A penas escuchar eso el rostro de Naruto recupero su brillo y alegría de siempre.

—Gracias a Dios…— Murmuro Naruto. — Oye Sasuke, ya que te hice venir hasta acá, te invito a mi casa— Menciono— El viejo Ero-sennin hará la cena esta noche.

Sasuke lo miro pensativo por unos segundos y luego volteo su cabeza en otra dirección.

—Bien— Dijo— No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Ya vine— Dijo Ino acercándose hacia sus amigos— ¿Nos vamos?

Sasuke miro a Naruto, quien entendió perfecto que significa esa mirada.

—Sí, Ino también vendrá. — Contesto, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Vamos, muero de hambre— Dijo la rubia caminando en medio de los dos a la salida de la tienda— ¿Naruto ya te conto de su cita con la frentona? — Cuestiono burlesca al Uchiha mientras caminaban.

— ¡Se llama Sakura-chan! — Exclamo el rubio ofendido.

— ¿Cómo fue? — Cuestiono Sasuke mostrando un poco de curiosidad caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¡Fue genial! — Pronuncio emocionado— Creo que Sakura-chan de verdad me interesa…— Menciono con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Ay no por favor…— Bufo Ino

Sasuke se limitó a emitir un resoplido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa? — Cuestiono extrañado— ¿Qué tiene de malo Sakura-chan?

—No sé, pero algo me dice que no te conviene— Dijo Ino, mirándolo preocupada.

—Abre bien los ojos— Dijo Sasuke con su vista hacia el frente— No te dejes llevar por lo primero que ves— Agrego, mirando de reojo a su amigo quien lo observaba confundido mientras salían del centro comercial.— Aun que no se que le ves...— Murmuro.

—Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto— Menciono la rubia

—Hmm— Musito pensativo el rubio— Entiendo.

—B-bueno— Pronuncio Ino— Démonos prisa, probarme tantos vestidos me abrió el apetito— Menciono cambiando de tema.

Sasuke bufo.

— ¡Sasuke! — Exclamo Ino

—Oigan, ya vieron eso— Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de sus amigos— Esos de ahí— Agrego señalando en la dirección de dos chicos, quienes estaban frente a una chica— Parece que la están molestando.

Ino y Sasuke miraron en la dirección señalada por Naruto. La situación se veía tal y como su amigo rubio decía, pues mientras la chica intentaba irse ellos volvían a sujetarla.

Naruto los miraba molesto y fijamente, Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello y supo que su amigo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Vienes Sasuke? — Cuestiono mirándolo decidido y caminando hacia aquellos chicos.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirlo, después de todo aunque no le gustara meterse en problemas o situaciones ajenas, él era hombre, y no le gustaba ver que maltrataran a una mujer, mucho menos a una menor como la chica en cuestión.

— ¡No se tarden!— Exclamo Ino para ambos más preocupada por comer que por que les fuera a pasar algo, después de todo la rubia sabia de buena fuente que Naruto era bueno con los puños, y Sasuke, bueno él era Sasuke…

— ¡Suéltenme! — Exclamo la chica de corta estatura intentando zafarse del agarre de uno de ellos sin mucho resultado.

Se dieron cuenta que la joven frente al par de chicos era una estudiante de secundaria, a simple vista menor que ellos.

—Pisaste mi calzado nuevo— Dijo uno— Es muy caro ¿Sabes? — Agrego— No te dejare ir así nada más sin que pagues lo que hiciste.

— ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! — Espeto la chica sin importarle que fuera mayor que ella.

—Una disculpa no es suficiente— Dijo el otro, mirando divertido a la aludida que sujetaba de la mano con fuerza.

— ¿Acaso creen que soy idiota? — Cuestiono la chica a ambos— Esos zapatos son de la temporada pasada, ya no deben valer ni la mitad de lo que costaban cuando recién salieron— Menciono causando un tic en los rostros de ambos chicos— Deberían conformarse con una disculpa, porque no les daré nada más.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Maldita mocosa! — Grito uno alzando la mano con la intención de golpear a la chica.

Pero fue detenido por Sasuke en un movimiento rápido, quien sujeto el brazo del tipo y lo oprimió con fuerza.

— ¿Qué ibas a hacer? — Cuestiono mirándolo gélidamente.

—Yo no pagaría ni un yen por esos zapatos— Menciono Naruto recargándose en uno de los hombros del tipo que sujetaba a la chica— Son horribles…

— ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? — Exclamo el que era sujetado por Sasuke, intentando no emitir un quejido por la fuerza con la que era oprimido su brazo por el pelinegro.

Sasuke no contesto y se limitó a presionar más fuerte.

—Oye— Dijo Naruto al tipo al chico aun lado suyo— ¿No te da vergüenza meterte con una estudiante de secundaria? — Cuestiono mirándolo fijamente— ¿Qué estas esperando para soltarla?

Naruto tomo el brazo del chico con el que sujetaba el de la joven y lo obligo a soltarla.

—Naruto se está poniendo serio— Pronuncio Sasuke atrayendo la atención del tipo de quien seguía oprimiendo su brazo— Sera mejor que se vayan.

—D-de acuerdo— Dijo nervioso— P-pero suéltame ya— Pidió— T-te prometo que nos iremos— Agrego.

Sasuke lo miro despectivamente por última vez y finalmente lo soltó

—O-oye suéltame— Pronuncio el chico frente a Naruto— S-se me está poniendo morado…

— ¿Y qué? — Cuestiono Naruto indiferente

De pronto una mano se posó sobre el brazo de Naruto que sujetaba el del chico.

—Solo mírale la cara— Dijo Sasuke— Parece que comenzara a llorar en cualquier momento— Dijo.

Naruto sonrió divertido y lo soltó.

Una vez el chico fue liberado, se fue aprisa despavorido junto con su amigo de la presencia de Naruto y Sasuke.

Repentinamente las nucas de ambos chicos fueron golpeadas tomándolos por sorpresa.

—Par de idiotas, ¿Acaso querían romperles el brazo? — Cuestiono Ino fulminándolos con la mirada.

Sasuke bufo y Naruto mostro una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Ah! Cierto— Dijo Naruto— ¿Estas bien? — Cuestiono a la chica que los miraba sorprendida desde hace minutos.

—Hmm— Musito afirmativamente— Y-yo… gracias— Contesto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—No es nada— Dijo Naruto sonriéndole amablemente. — Debes tener más cuidado.

—Lo tendré— Dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa al rubio.

Sasuke la observo atentamente después de ver ese gesto, de alguna forma u otra sentía que lo había visto antes.

—No deberías ir sola por ahí— Menciono Ino a la chica a modo de regaño— Te acompañaremos a tu casa.

— ¡Ah! ¡No es necesario! — Exclamo la chica moviendo sus manos a modo de negación— No hace falta que se molesten.

—No, nos molesta ¿Verdad chicos? — Cuestiono Ino mirando a sus dos amigos.

Naruto sonrío y Sasuke no dijo nada.

— ¿Ves? Ahora dinos donde vives— Pidió la rubia a la chica.

La aludida accedió finalmente, indicándoles el camino y conversando con ambos rubios durante el trayecto mientras caminaban.

Llegaron hasta una zona de casas residenciales, donde tres o dos casas abarcaban una manzana completa.

Naruto e Ino se preguntaban internamente a quién demonios habían rescatado, mientras Sasuke se preguntaba donde había visto esa expresión antes.

—Es aquí— Dijo deteniéndose frente a una casa estilo tradicional que abarcaba fácilmente toda la manzana.

Los rubios se quedaron boquiabiertos, ¿Quién demonios era esa chica?

— ¿Alguien puede apretar el intercomunicador, por favor? — Pidió sonrojada— No lo alcanzo…

Sasuke noto que estaba justo a un lado de él, por lo que se animó a pulsar el botón.

— ¿Diga? — El interior de Sasuke se alteró repentinamente, esa voz era inconfundible a sus oídos.

— ¡Ah! Soy yo, Hanabi— Menciono la chica alzando la voz para poder ser escuchada.

"_El sonrío y dijo que Hanabi y yo habíamos cambiado"_

— ¡Hanabi! — Exclamo la voz del otro lado del intercomunicador— ¡Ya voy!

Sasuke dejo de presionar el botón y miro a la chica que llevaba por nombre Hanabi.

"_Que estábamos creciendo y pronto dejaríamos de ser sus pequeñas hijas"_

—Hanabi— La llamo, mirándola fijamente— ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

La aludida lo miro extrañada y nerviosa.

El gran portón frente a ellos se abrió, dejando ver una delicada figura y afligido rostro asomarse.

—Hyuga— Contesto.

Mariposas, sentía como claramente esa sensación estúpida de aleteo de mariposas tenía lugar en su estómago al ver a la joven que había salido de esa casa de gran tamaño.

Era ella, y lo miraba incrédula, sorprendida… pasmada.

Esta vez Sasuke no se limitó a sonreír internamente, si no que mostró una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, una muy sugestiva.

_Parece que estoy de suerte, _pensó Sasuke, sin apartar su negra mirada de la dueña del diario, de Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

**Y aquí termina.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto, no? Díganmelo en sus reviews:D**

**Ojala esta vez no se me hayan ido horrores de ortografía, y si se fue alguno lo siento mucho, tratare de tener más cuidado.**

**Cualquier duda que tengan, pueden preguntar.**

**Gracias por sus adds a alertas y fav ;')**

**Nos vemos en el próximo, ¡Chau!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola! Ya es lunes y toca subir capítulo, y pues yo encantada de hacerlo, sabiendo que la historia es de agrado.**

**Decidí ponerles un poquito de Sasuhina, espero no se me haya pasado la mano, pero quería darle un poco de prisa a la historia. No se preocupen, tampoco le daré tanta prisa y la cagare, pero por favor, si sienten que la estoy cagando desde su parecer, avísenme, nunca esta de más replantear las cosas desde otro punto de vista.**

**Contesto reviews sin cuenta:**

**Kds: Jaja tus reviews me encantan, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, que bueno que te siga gustado, espero así siga siendo ;')**

**sexxykittydarxs: Obviamente cuenta tu review, y muchas gracias por animarte a dejar un review, que bueno que te guste tanto la historia, me alegra tener una fiel lectora más por aquí:D**

**BrendaD: ¡Muchas gracias! Sí cada lunes, aquí esta ya el capítulo para que lo leas mujer c:**

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.****

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

No podían hacer mucho salvo mirarse entre ellos mismos, situación que desesperaba a Naruto más que a los otros, pues nunca había sido demasiado bueno permaneciendo quieto y guardando silencio, además de que no acostumbraba a sentarse sobre sus piernas encima de un cojín por mucho tiempo, vaya que esa postura lo estaba matando, y apenas había transcurrido poco tiempo desde que habían ingresado a casa de las hermanas Hyuga, a petición de la mayor como muestra de agradecimiento por haber tenido el gesto de acompañar a la menor de regreso.

No les había quedado de otra que aceptar, ambos rubios consideraban que era simplemente imposible negarle algo a ese semblante tan inocente de Hinata, aun a pesar de que no hubiesen tenido mucha conversación con la joven. No habían podido rechazar la invitación y hacer caso al gruñidero de tripas que había comenzado a tener lugar en sus estómagos, además de que cierto amigo suyo pelinegro les había dedicado una mirada por demás demandante a ambos con el mensaje oculto de que no pensaran si quiera en articular la palabra no.

Por ese motivo ahora se encontraban sentados en esa sala llena de jarrones y adornos de cerámica, sin emitir palabra alguna y conservando el silencio que había en la habitación. Claro, no era que se les hubiera prohibido el hablar, pero es que ninguno de los tres se atrevía a perturbar el ambiente de tranquilidad que abundaba en toda esa gran casa de estilo tradicional, agregando el hecho de que se sentían observados por los ojos de retratos de hombres que colgaban en las paredes, seguramente se trataba de la línea de cabecillas de la familia Hyuga, de los cuales el ultimo llamo la atención de Sasuke, y no porque se tratase del padre de Hinata, dato del cual hasta ahora tenía conocimiento, sino porque se trataba del famoso artista de cerámica y barro de quien su padre había sido fiel seguidor de su trabajo, Hiashi Hyuga.

Por ese motivo se le podía ver observar con admiración cada pieza en esa habitación. Por supuesto, no era como si Sasuke fuera un gran admirador del trabajo del padre de Hinata como lo fue el suyo, pero sabía reconocer el talento del hombre en cuestión, podía ver la gran dedicación y alta calidad en cada una de las piezas de cerámica alrededor suyo, sin duda alguna tenía frente a sus ojos el trabajo de uno de los mejores artistas de cerámica de todo Japón.

—Lamento la tardanza— Pronuncio Hanabi entrando a la sala sosteniendo una charola con ambas manos— Hoy es el día de descanso de la cocinera, así que Hinata-oneechan está teniendo un poco de problemas en la cocina — Agrego acercándose a la pequeña mesa frente a los chicos y dejando la charola con tazas de té sobre esta—Además también tenemos que hacer la limpieza de la casa— Añadió dejando salir un suspiro—Hoy también es el día libre de las empleadas domésticas…— Menciono con un semblante apagado— Ah… se suponía que no les dijera eso— Murmuro con claridad.

Al escuchar eso una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de Ino, como si alguna especie de plan hubiera comenzado a maquinarse en su perspicaz y brillante mente.

— ¿Por qué no las ayudamos? — Pregunto la rubia repentinamente— De esa forma acabaran más rápido—Dijo— Podemos ayudarles con la limpieza— Menciono poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta— Vamos, démonos prisa— Agrego tomando la mano de Hanabi y llevándosela con ella.

Sasuke se puso de pie y giro su cuerpo en la dirección de Naruto.

—Levántate ya— Dijo al rubio.

—Me encantaría hacerlo pero…— Un tic se formó en su ojo— Se me durmieron las piernas— Agrego con una risa nerviosa.

—Por qué no me sorprende…— Pronuncio en tono sarcástico el Uchiha acercándose a su amigo y tomandolo de la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que acaba de decir Ino? — Cuestiono el rubio de pie a un lado suyo.

—Me da igual— Contesto encogiéndose de hombre y caminando hacia la puerta.

Naruto lo siguió caminaron en la dirección de la voz de su amiga rubia, quien se encontraba esperándolos junto a Hanabi no muy lejos de la sala en la que se encontraban.

—Naruto tu vienes conmigo— Dijo Ino tomando la mano del mencionado— Hanabi tu también vienes con nosotros— Dijo, mirando a la menor de las Hyuga— No conocemos muy bien la casa así que tus nos orientaras— Agrego con una sonrisa. —Oh y Sasuke— Pronuncio— Sera mejor que tu vayas a ayudar a Hinata en la cocina— Menciono— Nosotros tres nos haremos cargo de la limpieza.

El aludido miró fijamente a Ino por unos instantes, no era idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo que su amiga estaba intentando hacer. No le importaba que supiera de su interés y gusto por la Hyuga, pero le molestaba un poco que quisiera meter su nariz en donde no le correspondía y hacer las cosas a su manera.

Desvío su mirada de la rubia, quien ya había comenzado a transpirar nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada de Sasuke, y asegurándose así mismo de no olvidar hablar con ella en otro momento, partió rumbo a la cocina siguiendo el olor de lo que parecía ser curry.

Cuando llego a la cocina lo primero que vio fue la figura de Hinata frente a la estufa, con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

La noto muy concentrada mientras revolvía el guiso dentro de la olla sin percatarse de su presencia detrás de ella.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que la Hyuga se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.

— ¡U-uchiha-san!— Pronuncio sorprendida girándose hacia él y recogiendo su cabello por detrás de sus orejas— ¿C-cuanto tiempo…

—Bastante— Interrumpió

—L-lo siento— Expreso avergonzada— Pero… ¿P-porque Uchiha-san e-esta aquí? — Cuestiono mirándolo curiosamente y con una cuchara en la mano.

—Ideas de Ino— Contesto, acercándose hacia ella— Voy a ayudarte— Dijo.

— ¿Eh? — Emitió Hinata—Ah, yo…

—Dije que lo hare— Menciono— De otra forma será desayuno en lugar de cena— Expreso a modo de burla.

Las mejillas de Hinata atinaron a ruborizarse ante el comentario de Sasuke, quien la observo de reojo divertido.

—Hinata— La llamo, ocasionando que el rojo en sus mejillas se hiciera más intenso al escucharlo dirigirse hacia ella por su nombre— Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dejas sobre la lumbre— Menciono a modo de regaño mientras bajaba la mecha debajo del curry— Podría ocurrir un accidente— Agrego.

—Pero si me distraje por tu culpa…— Murmuro.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Cuestiono el Uchiha

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Limpiare la cocina— Dijo, pasando sus orbes negros por todo el tiradero que había sobre la barra— Mientras tú terminaras de preparar la cena.

Hinata no dijo nada y tomo el cuchillo que se hallaba sobre una tabla para cortar de madera cerca de la estufa.

Coloco una zanahoria sobre la tabla y comenzó a cortarla en pequeños trozos cuadrados.

Mientras cortaba su mente divagaba en pensamientos acerca de la presencia de cierto joven cerca de ella, sabía que había ido con la intención de ayudarla y así apresurar su trabajo en la cocina, pero ¿Cómo esperaba que su coordinación de manos fuera más rápida teniéndolo a menos de un metro de distancia, cuando hace unos minutos el simple hecho de saber que se encontraba bajo el mismo techo que ella la ponía nerviosa? Definitivamente a este paso la cena terminaría siendo desayuno.

Eso le pasaba por hacerle caso a Hanabi y a su idea de invitarlos a cenar, claro que no tenía nada en contra de los chicos, pero Sasuke tenía algo que lograba ponerla mucho más nerviosa que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido.

Inesperadamente las manos del susodicho se posaron sobre las de ella, al igual que toda su anatomía se posiciono detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? — Pregunto con su boca a una muy corta distancia del oído de Hinata, casi a modo de susurro— Mira— Señalo, alzando la mano de Hinata que ahora solo sostenía un pequeño trozo de zanahoria, con las puntas de sus dedos sobresaliendo por el mismo. —Por poco te quedas sin uñas.

El pecho de Hinata se encontraba agitado, pero en ese momento su mente no lograba distinguir si se trataba por haber estado a punto de cortar sus dedos en trocitos, o por la tan repentina cercanía de Sasuke detrás suyo.

Al bajar su mirada a hacia sus manos, noto que las manos de Sasuke eran mucho más grandes que las suyas, y que podían cubrirlas con facilidad. Eran unas manos masculinas de un color níveo, al igual que la tez de su cara y brazos, con una sensación al tacto nada áspero ni tosco.

Se dio cuenta que también era mucho más alto que ella al sentir como tenía que encorvarse para que su boca estuviera al nivel de su oído, por donde hace unos segundos había encontrado tan agradable su voz cerca suyo.

—Ten más cuidado— Aconsejo por ultimo cerca de su oído nuevamente, retirando sus manos de las de ella y volviendo a su tarea de hace unos segundos.

Percibió como el olor de su perfume se quedó impregnado en ella, siendo fácil el aspirarlo con tan solo bajar la cabeza un poco hacia sus hombros, no supo cómo describir el aroma, pero sabía que era un perfume que iba acorde a su persona.

Dejo el cuchillo sobre la tabla y giro la llave del fregadero, colocando sus manos debajo del chorro del mismo, sintiendo como el agua fría la sacaba de sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia el pelinegro.

Seco sus manos en el mandil que llevaba puesto y fijo su mirada en la olla que seguía sobre la estufa, en la cual incluyo los trozos de zanahoria y recordó que tenía que agregar un poco de sal.

Abrió una de las puertas de la parte de arriba de la cocineta y casi como si fuera una broma distinguió el frasco de sal en la parte más recóndita de la misma.

Miro de reojo a Sasuke, quien seguía limpiando la barra, cargando con él una bolsa de basura en donde echaba las cascaras de verduras que iba encontrando a su paso.

Parecía ocupado, por lo que desistió de la idea de pedirle ayuda.

Estiro lo más que pudo su brazo hacía el frasco de sal y se puso se puntitas tanto como sus pantuflas se lo permitieron, pero ni aun así logro rozar con las puntas de sus dedos el bendito objeto.

¿Cuál era el punto de tener unas repisas tan altas? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras intentaba tener éxito en alcanzar la sal.

— ¿Por qué no solo pides las cosas? — Otra vez ese tono de voz agradable lo escuchaba de vuelta cerca de sus oídos.

Sasuke levanto el brazo detrás de ella y tomo el objeto con nada de dificultad que tantos problemas le había dado, entregándoselo al instante.

Noto como un mechón azul de cabello se escapaba de la parte trasera de la oreja de Hinata, así que sin darle mucha importancia al gesto, estiro su brazo tomo el mechón y volvió a colocarlo detrás de la misma.

Una vez lo hizo se quedó en esa posición, con su mano en el rostro de la Hyuga, mirándola de frente directamente.

Ella lo observaba de igual manera, sin evitar pensar en las ironías de la vida, al tener a centímetros al chico por quien todas las chicas de su escuela salivaban o se ponían histéricas apenas escuchar hablar de él, al chico por quien se ponían a dieta y por quien compraban el mejor maquillaje por si algún día llegaban a topárselo en la calle, al chico a quien había comenzado a observar y escribir sobre el en el metro sin saber de quién se trataba, hasta tiempo después, y de quien siguió escribiendo una vez lo supo.

No importaba cuanto lo pensase, o cuantas veces se lo repitiera así misma hasta convencerse de que así era, simplemente no podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño y ahora el estuviera en su propia casa.

No importaba que el fuese Sasuke Uchiha, el chico por quien todas suspiraban, porque a pesar de que fuese tan deseado, no dejaba de ser un ser humano, como ella.

Sonrío ante su lógica, tan lenta y torpe, desconcertando ligeramente el rostro de Sasuke.

No veía el punto de ser tan tímida con alguien que las veces que se habían visto intentaba ayudarla, porque muy a pesar de que se tratara de un hombre y le fuese difícil relacionarse con ellos, algo le decía que podía depositar su confianza en él.

—Gracias— Pronuncio sin dificultad y sin poder controlar aun el pequeño detalle de sonrojo en sus mejillas. — Sasuke-kun.

Sonrió satisfecha ante su logro, pues se dijo internamente que iría un paso a la vez, ya que algo le decía que con el podía hacerlo, que con él podía dejar su timidez a un lado.

Noto como el rostro de Sasuke ahora se encontraba más cerca, siendo capaz de sentir su respiración y aliento muy cerca del suyo, jamás había reparado en observar la carnosidad en los labios de un hombre, al igual que tampoco lo había hecho en todas las cosas en las que minutos atrás había reparado a observar.

Pero ahora había sido capaz de observar todos esos detalles en el pelinegro frente a ella y sabía porque lo había hecho, porque seguramente se trataba de eso, de ese sentimiento, el cual una vez comenzaba a desarrollarse ya era muy difícil detenerlo.

Sabia porque había comenzado a observarlo en el metro, al igual de que también sabía por qué había comenzado a escribir de el en su diario, y sabía porque lo había seguido haciendo aun después de saber quién era, sabía porque la ponía nerviosa, y sabía porque solo con él podría dejar su timidez a un lado; eso era porque…

Repentinamente la mente de Hinata se nublo, sin poder seguir pensando en más nada, había sido despojada de su capacidad de raciocinio de una manera abrupta pero a la vez delicada por Sasuke, quien había decidido terminar con la cortar y molesta distancia que los separaba y descubrir por medio de un beso, cuál era el sabor de los labios de Hinata, mientras a la vez ambos reafirmaban en ese cálido beso, lo sentimientos del uno del por el otro.

* * *

**Y aquí termina.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Algo corto ¿no? Pero fue lo que creí necesario para este capítulo.**

**Hinata ya se puso las pilas, como podrán ver, esta comenzando.**

**Le daré un poco más de acción a la historia en el próximo capítulo con algún rival por ahí.**

**¿Adivinen quien sera? Y ¿Para quién sera?**

**Dudas, tomatazos, lo que sea su voluntad los espero en algún review.**

**Nos leemos el próximo lunes, ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Chau!:D**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola! Un poco tarde pero sigue siendo lunes, así que aprovecho para dejarles el capítulo super rápido, claro, no sin antes contestar los reviews sin cuenta:  
**

**sexxykittydarxs: Igual pensé en Sai, pero al final no lo imagine con alguien más que no fuese Ino, y en cuanto a Neji, bueno... son primos jaja. Gracias por tu review mujer:D**

**Carolina: Ellos se besaron en el capítulo pasado jaja, de verdad lo hicieron. :3**

**Ale: Oh sí, ya te traje al rival en este capítulo, te darás cuenta que empezara un poco tranquilito jaja**

**kds: ¡Graaaaciaas por tu review! Jaja me das risa mujer ;') y si, pobre Hinata :3**

**Mero-Neko: ¡Hola! Gracias:D que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero este también te guste ;')**

**BrendaD : ¡Sí! Lo importante es que lo leíste;') Gracias y aquí esta la conti:D**

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.****

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

No hizo falta que la unión de sus labios se intensificara, además de que ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, ni que decir de prolongarla por más tiempo, pues Hinata a duras penas podía ver a Sasuke a la cara, estaba de más decir que sus mejillas habían adoptado un rojo carmín, y no era de extrañarse, después de todo había sido su primer beso…

Por otro lado Sasuke no podía dejar de verla asombrado ante la fuerte conexión que había sentido entre ellos, una conexión que nunca antes había sentido con alguien más, porque claro, a diferencia de Hinata él ya tenía más experiencia, y esa misma experiencia le permitía apreciar de una mejor manera el momento que acababa de tener lugar entre ambos; sí, una vez más había sido capaz de sentir ese magnetismo que sintió al verla por primera vez.

Sonrió fascinado ante la sensación que había quedado en su cuerpo tras besarla, le resultaba agradable, placentera, tanto así que quería acortar la distancia una vez más entre ellos, curioso ante que otras nuevas sensaciones podía descubrir si besaba una vez más esos labios suaves y finos.

De pronto tuvo que bajar su mirada hacía un objeto que apareció repentinamente entre sus bocas, impidiéndole el saciar esa curiosidad.

Hinata había colocado una pala de madera que sostenía con su mano muy cerca de su boca.

Sus ojos aperlados notaron como los orbes negros de Sasuke fulminaban con aversión al objeto en cuestión, y quienes luego repararon en ella dedicándole una mirada retadora.

—E-el curry— Menciono mirando al estofado de curry que amenazaba con desparramarse de la olla— Se saldrá…

Sasuke lo miro de reojo rápidamente y luego volvió su mirada a Hinata.

—Se puede limpiar— Dijo, sonriendo internamente al darse cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba por quitar a esa molesta pala de su camino.

Pero un ruido proveniente cerca de la barra de la cocina llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon notoriamente.

—Hanabi…— Pronuncio en un tono de voz apenas audible.

Sasuke vio a la hermana menor de Hinata a poca distancia de ellos, la miro sin importancia, pero atino a separarse de la peli azul cuando noto el semblante angustiado en su rostro.

Hanabi mantenía un semblante aturdido, además de un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Si bien, no había presenciado la escena desde el principio, pero había visto la cercanía que había habido entre ambos y las intenciones del pelinegro por acercarse a su hermana.

Ni siquiera recordaba a que había ido a la cocina, ahora solo se hallaba de pie, inmóvil frente a ellos.

— ¡Hanabi! ¡Te dije que no era necesario que…—

Grito Ino entrando a la cocina y deteniéndose en seco al notar la extraña atmosfera que había en el lugar.

Rápidamente su mente infirió que la menor de las Hyuga había llegado en un mal momento, o no tan malo para los jóvenes de tez nívea.

Sintió la obligación de terminar con aquella atmosfera un tanto incomoda, y tras sentir el gruñido de tripas en su estómago, supo cómo lo haría.

— ¡Ah! Hanabi quería saber si la comida ya estaba— Menciono acercándose hacía ellos— Morimos de hambre, ¿No es así, Hanabi-chan? — Cuestiono acercándose a la aludida y abrazándola por detrás, asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de la menor, y pegando su mejilla a la de ella.

El cuerpo de Hanabi reacciono finalmente y sus ojos la miraron de reojo a un lado suyo.

—A-ah, si…— Contesto aun desconcertada.

—El curry ya casi…— Pronuncio Hinata girándose hacia la olla, por la cual había comenzado a escurrir el estofado dentro de ella. — ¡Ah! — Exclamo apresurándose a apagar la mecha.

No había quedado casi nada dentro de la olla, la mayoría del curry se había derramado sobre la estufa.

Hinata observaba con sus manos sobre su boca la escena, vaya que aparte de dejar su timidez aun lado tenía que trabajar en muchas otras cosas.

Miro a la rubia aun lado de su hermana, quien tras hacer un gran esfuerzo de oprimir sus labios para contener la risa, finalmente cedió, soltando una carcajada ante la extraña escena, contagiando a la menor, quien también comenzó a reír, de manera un poco más recatada.

Sasuke se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa, y después coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata, girando su rostro hacia ella.

—Ordenare pizza— Dijo, apartando su mano de la cabeza de Hinata y caminando fuera de la cocina.

Después de unos segundos Ino y Hanabi dejaron de ir.

—Lo siento…— Se disculpó la rubia mientras retiraba una lagrima del rabillo de su ojo— Me pareció gracioso.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír apenada.

—Arruine la cena…— Pronuncio mirando una vez más la olla sobre la mesa.

—Descuida— Dijo Ino con tono despreocupado, acercándose a la estufa y tomando un trapo— Seguramente hay un buen motivo detrás de este desastre. — Menciono, tomando la olla con el trapo y colocándola en el fregadero— ¿No? — Cuestiono acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona.

El rostro de Hinata se tornó sonrojado tras recordar lo que había pasado minutos atrás entre ella y Sasuke.

Ino sonrió complacida, ahora no le cabía duda alguna de que algo grande había pasado entre ellos.

Una extraña mezcla entre alegría y tristeza la invadió repentinamente tras saber eso.

—No cabe duda de que eres alguien sorpréndete, Hinata— Menciono inesperadamente— Ahora sé porque…

La rubia dejo inconclusa la frase, recordó que ella y Hinata no eran las únicas en ese lugar, Hanabi estaba ahí también, y a diferencia de su hermana mayor ella no era para nada distraída, según pudo notar.

—Bueno, será mejor que limpiemos este desastre— Expreso cambiando de tema.

El timbre del intercomunicador se escuchó dentro de la casa.

— ¿Habrá llegado la pizza? — Dijo Ino en voz alta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tienes cajas de pizza en tus manos? —

La voz de Naruto se escuchó hasta la cocina, llegando a oídos de las chicas.

—Creo que dejaremos la limpieza para después— Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

Minutos después, todos los chicos se encontraban sentados en el elegante comedor de la familia Hyuga, aunque ese detalle paso de desapercibido para la mayoría, pues tenían tanta hambre que solo centraron su atención en la pizza frente a ellos.

— ¡Naruto! Come más despacio— Regaño la rubia.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento— Se disculpó risueño— Tenía mucha hambre. — Agrego— Por cierto, ¿No se suponía que comeríamos curry?

El sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata no se hizo esperar apenas Naruto pronuncio esa palabra.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la reacción que tuvo, así que en un intento de ocultar su sonrisa burlesca dio un sorbo a su refresco.

Hanabi examino las reacciones de ambos despistadamente.

—Es una larga historia— Se limitó a decir Ino.

—Ah, ya veo— Dijo Naruto.

Nuevamente el timbre se hizo escuchar, captando la atención de todos.

—Iré a ver— Dijo Hinata, levantándose de la silla.

Ino no tardo en mirar pícaramente a Sasuke una vez Hinata se alejó del comedor.

El Uchiha la miro y luego aparto su mirada, ignorando el gesto en el rostro de su amiga, de ninguna manera caería en sus provocaciones.

Pero eso a Ino no pareció importarle, ya que continúo observándolo de esa manera, hasta que finalmente se animó a articular palabra.

—Sabía que lo harías— Pronuncio.

Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido, detestaba de sobremanera la perspicacia de su amiga, pero detestaba aún más que su plan hubiese tenido éxito, aunque no detestaba para nada lo que había pasado…

—Quita esa cara de satisfacción— Dijo Sasuke.

Ino sonrió.

—Aquí el único con esa cara eres tú— Dijo, logrando descomponer el rostro de Sasuke por un microsegundo.

Naruto los observaba en silencio mientras mordía su rebanada de pizza, desde hace unos minutos se preguntaba de qué demonios estaban hablando y porque Sasuke se veía un poco extrañamente indefenso ante Ino, no era un panorama nada común de ver.

Por otro lado la expresión en el rostro de Hinata se descompuso entre una de desconcierto y nostalgia al ver quien estaba en la pantalla del intercomunicador.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente a esa persona, después de un largo tiempo, desde aquella ocasión… estaba ahí.

—Hinata— Pronuncio, mirándola de una manera que lejos de ponerla nerviosa logro provocarle una sensación que ni ella misma supo describir— Ha pasado algún tiempo.

Los ojos turquesas del chico la miraron fijamente, renuentes a apartarse de ella, como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer de su vista.

—Sí, ha pasado algún tiempo— Menciono Hinata— Gaara-kun.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, hasta que nuevamente Gaara volvió a emitir palabra.

—Es una suerte que estuvieras en casa— Dijo— Siento no haberte avisado que vendría.

Hinata se quedó en silencio, pensativa, sin poder evitar darse cuenta que la relación con su mejor amigo ya no era la misma, podía sentirlo, desde aquel día, ya nada era igual…

—Ni yo mismo sabía cuándo vendría— Agrego— Me tomo dos meses volver— Menciono—Y regresare a Europa en dos semanas.

Hinata continúo escuchándolo en silencio sin decir nada.

—Venir a verte fue lo primero que quería hacer apenas pisar Japón— Menciono, ocasionando un pequeño sobresalto en ella— La última vez te dije algo muy importante…

—Cuando estuve en Europa pensé mucho— Menciono— Y créeme que por más que pensaba siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión— Expreso— Así que no tengo ninguna duda respecto a lo que dije ese día— Agrego—No tengo nada de que retractarme— Añadió, mirando directamente a los ojos aperlados de la aludida— Estoy siendo completamente sincero.

No quería que esa situación continuara, él era su mejor amigo…

—Quisiera que tú también fueras sincera conmigo— Expreso, tomando la mano de la Hyuga— Aun no he escuchado tu respuesta.

Hinata lo miro vacilante, sin saber que decir con exactitud.

—Quiero saber tu respuesta… a mi confesión— Dijo, mirándola fijamente al rostro. —Hinata…

La aflicción en el rostro de la Hyuga era notoria, ¿Cómo salir de esa situación sin lastimar al chico que se había convertido en su mejor amigo?, ¿Y al mismo chico quien era hermano de su mejor amiga?

—Gaara, yo…—

— ¡Oe, Hina-chan! — Grito Naruto desde el comedor, llegando a oídos de Hinata con facilidad— ¡Tu pizza va a enfriarse!

— ¿Un…un chico? — Cuestiono el pelirrojo bastante sorprendido.

—A-ah, si— Contesto— Es Naruto-kun.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — Cuestiono extrañado y con bastante razón, pues en los dos años que llevaba de conocerla, nunca le había conocido amigos del sexo opuesto aparte de él— ¿Están solos? — Cuestiono cambiando su tono de voz a uno serio.

—N-no, esta Ino-chan— Apenas escuchar el nombre de una chica Gaara se tranquilizó— Y también… Sasuke-kun.

Había que ser demasiado tonto como para no darse cuenta del diferente tono de voz con el que había pronunciado el último nombre, y por supuesto, Gaara estaba por mucho lejos de ser eso, pues era una persona increíblemente inteligente.

—Ya veo— Pronuncio pensativo— Sería agradable conocer a tus amigos— Menciono a modo de indirecta, esperando que Hinata le hiciera la invitación, cosa que salió como esperaba.

—Los conozco de hace poco…— Menciono la Hyuga— E-están aquí por Hanabi— Agrego— Pero puedes pasar… si quieres.

—De acuerdo, gracias— Dijo el pelirrojo, entrando a la casa de los Hyuga— ¿Dices que están aquí por Hanabi? — Cuestiono caminando en dirección al comedor.

—Ah, si— Contesto— Ayudaron a mi hermana hoy por la tarde— Menciono— Unos chicos la estaban molestando— Agrego— Hanabi me pidió que los invitara a cenar como agradecimiento…

—Oh, entiendo— Dijo

— ¡Ah, al fin llegas Hina…—

Ino no termino la frase, pues se quedó observando al pelirrojo a un lado de ella, al igual que todos en la mesa, a excepción de Hanabi.

—A-ah, él es Gaara-kun— Dijo Hinata.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos— Dijo el susodicho, pasando su turquesa mirada por todos los presentes en la mesa, y deteniéndose por un instante en Sasuke, quien aun sin motivo aparente, había logrado llamar su atención.

—El gusto es nuestro— Pronunciaron los rubios al unísono— Este bobo de aquí es Uzumaki Naruto— Menciono Ino, haciendo referencia al ojiazul a su derecha— Yo soy Yamanaka Ino— Agrego— Y el chico de aquí enfrente es…

—Es el novio de Hinata-Oneechan. — Interrumpió repentinamente Hanabi.

Todos en la mesa la miraron al instante, casi boquiabiertos ante lo que acaban de escuchar de boca de la Hyuga menor.

Hinata atino a sonrojarse una vez más durante el día, Ino miro a Hanabi casi con los ojos en blanco, Naruto tenía la boca casi en el piso, y Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto, si no que por el contrario, se limitó a observar la reacción del pelirrojo a un lado de Hinata.

El chico en cuestión se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, pero luego recupero su postura rápidamente y miro a la menor de las Hyuga

—Hanabi— La llamo— No está bien que hagas ese tipo de bromas. — Menciono a modo de regaño— Para algunas personas son de mal gusto, ¿De acuerdo?

Sasuke no vacilo ni un segundo en fulminarlo con la mirada al instante, era obvio que estaba haciendo referencia a sí mismo.

—No es una broma— Menciono Hanabi— Yo los vi.

La incertidumbre de saber si lo que decía Hanabi era verdad o no se sembró en el interior de Gaara, aunque pensándolo bien, ella no tenía motivo alguno para mentir al respecto.

—Ellos estaban…—

Repentinamente fue silenciada por las manos de Ino sobre su boca.

—Ah adolescentes…— Menciono Ino dejando salir un suspiro— Siempre inventado cosas, queriendo llamar la atención — Agrego, con una risa nerviosa— ¡Ah! Chicos, miren la hora— Menciono— Es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos.

— ¡Ah! — Exclamo Naruto repentinamente. — ¡Olvide decirle a Ero-sennin que no preparara la cena!

—Ash Naruto…— Emitió Ino.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por todo Hinata-chan— Menciono la rubia poniéndose de pie y liberando a Hanabi de su agarre, no sin antes susurrarle al oído que no mencionara nada acerca de lo que había visto en la cocina. — Fue divertido.

—Ah, n-no es nada— Menciono la peli azul. —Gracias a ustedes…

—La próxima vez comamos curry, de verdad que ya me lo había saboreado…— Menciono Naruto provocando que Hinata volviera a traer esos recuerdos a su cabeza. — ¡Nos vemos, Hina-chan!

—Sí, n-nos vemos, Naruto-kun— Dijo

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella, la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él, con la intención de decirle algo al oído que solo ella fuera capaz de escuchar, y también, porque le molestaba verla de pie a un lado de ese pelirrojo, quien lo miro desaprobatoriamente ante lo que acaba de hacer.

—Asegúrate de cocinar solo cuando yo te vea— Susurro— Sería un problema si te quedaras sin un dedo— Agrego, sonriendo burlonamente. — Nos vemos, Hinata.

Una gran inquietud se formó en el interior de Gaara, él era el chico a quien Hinata había nombrado de una forma diferente, él era…

—Sí, nos vemos, Sasuke-kun— Pronuncio Hinata, dejando ver una sonrisa amable, calidad, logrando descolocar el rostro de su mejor amigo a un lado suyo.

_Tal vez, llegue un poco tarde, _pensó, al ver el ambiente que se había formado entre esos dos…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿De verdad creen que Gaara se desanime así de fácil?**

**Díganme**** en sus reviews lo que piensan del capítulo :D**

**En verdad me gusta mucho leerlos y así mismo que me den ideas.**

**¿Cómo creen que se ira desarrollando la rivalidad entre estos dos?**

**¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo, ¡Chau!**


	12. Capítulo 12

****¡Hola! Otra vez subo el capítulo en un casi Martes, pero no, aun sigue siendo Lunes ;') ****

****Por aquí se los dejo y espero les guste.****

****Contesto reviews sin cuenta:****

****MarianatorDB: Así es, Gaara aun hara su luchita :3 Y en cuanto a su amistad, no te preocupes, ya veremos que pasa más adelante. Gracias por tu review:D****

****BrendaD: ¡Gracias nena! Espero este te guste:D****

****sexxykittydarxs: ¡Si! Gaara es un buenísimo rival, y claro que le dará pelea, en cuanto a Neji a un no lo supero :c y claro, te aseguro aparecerá más adelante:3 gracias por tu review!:D****

****kds: ¡Si! Más adelante saldrá la historia de su amistad :3 ¡Gracias por leer y comentar mujer!:D****

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.****

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El domingo no había sido un día nada agradable para Sasuke, o al menos lo que iba hasta ahora del día, en el que prácticamente lo había pasado recostado sobre un sillón de la sala, retorciéndose ante el increíble dolor de estómago que sentía, y todo por una simple buena acción humana.

El día anterior después de cenar en la casa de Hinata, habían llegado a casa de Naruto, donde el padrino del susodicho los esperaba con una gran cena sobre la mesa, debido a que el chico rubio se había olvidado de avisarle que cenarían en casa de las Hyuga.

Estuvieron a punto de decírselo, pero tras ver la característica sonrisa con la que los esperaba, y el tiradero de sartenes y utensilios que había en la cocina, —signo de que se había esforzado en preparar la cena— los tres chicos se sintieron culpables y se vieron obligados a cenar una vez más.

A raíz de ese incidente Sasuke no quería saber nada más de comida, era motivo suficiente para que no quisiera ni siquiera pisar la cocina y prepararse el desayuno, solo esperaba que ese dolor y aversión que sentía hacia la comida desaparecieran para mañana, porque a pesar de que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él, realmente seria vergonzoso el faltar a la escuela por una diarrea, eso jamás.

Se había estado mensajeando con sus dos amigos rubios durante el día, y por lo que le habían dicho sabía que se encontraban en sus mismas condiciones, ninguno de ellos quería volver a probar una pizza por el resto de sus vidas.

Había contado con mucha suerte los días pasados, así que era normal que por al menos un día esa misma suerte no lo acompañara, motivo por el cual a diferencia de otros domingos en donde aprovechaba para pasear y visitar los diferentes locales de la ciudad, o hacer alguna otra actividad, se había quedado en casa, recostado en un sillón sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba en la pantalla del televisor, con sus ojos rojos bastante irritados y mala cara; no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, después de tantas idas y vueltas al baño.

¿Cómo era posible que su hermano, quien era una persona tan precavida, no tuviera medicina para el dolor de estómago? Había volteada cada cajón de la casa y no había logrado encontrar ni una bendita caja de medicina para su mal.

Si tan solo su hermano Itachi estuviera… seguramente se hubiera ofrecido para ir a comprar algo para el dolor inmediatamente.

Pero él no estaba, y la molestia era tan fuerte que tuvo que aguantarse el dolor y caminar hasta la farmacia más cercana el mismo, y claro, no sin antes ir al baño por última vez antes de salir de casa.

Intentaba caminar normalmente como de costumbre, mostrando esa indiferencia que lo caracterizaba al mundo, pero esta vez en lugar de indiferencia su rostro parecía mostrar una expresión diferente, una que fácilmente podía competir con el gesto malhumorado de un yakuza. No se podía evitar el tener esa cara, había comido más de lo que acostumbraba, aun podía sentir como la comida continuaba revolviendo su estómago provocándole nauseas.

Cuando llego a la farmacia tomo todas las cajas de pastillas que encontró a su paso en la sección de dolor de estómago.

No reparo ni el precio ni en la cara de la cajera que lo miraba anonadada ante la gran cantidad de medicamento que había soltado en la caja y también ante su buena apariencia, porque pese a que se notase que la estaba pasando mal, no dejaba de verse atractivo.

Una vez pago salió de la farmacia y se encamino rumbo a su casa, no sabía si eran alucinaciones suyas pero comenzaba a sentir un ligero malestar en la garganta y el cuerpo completo.

¿Habría empeorado su condición? Sin querer saber la respuesta en ese momento apresuro su paso, mientras más pronto llegara mejor.

Se detuvo en la esquina de la banqueta antes de cruzar la calle. Miro con los ojos entrecerrados las luces del semáforo, extrañamente le resultaba difícil el distinguir el color que estaba prendido, pero al ver que las personas seguían caminando el decidió hacerlo.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió como la manga de su sudadera era sujetada por alguien repentinamente.

— Sasuke-kun… — Logro reconocer con dificultad la voz de persona que lo llamaba. — Iba a cambiar a rojo.

Parecía que la vida se empeñaba en juntar sus caminos, cosa que en otras circunstancias hubiera agradecido y sacado provecho, pero no deseaba que ella lo viera en ese estado.

—Ya lo sabía, Hinata— Pronuncio con una voz ronca y grave.

Algo andaba mal, o al menos eso sentía la aludida, quien había soltado su sudadera y simplemente lo observaba de pie, detrás de él.

— ¿Qué haces sola en la calle? — Cuestiono aun dándole la espalda— Es peligroso que vayas por ahí sola.

—Quede de verme con Gaara— Menciono, insegura de si darle ese información había sido lo correcto, o ¿También tendría que decirle que iba a verlo para dejar las cosas en claro?

— ¿Gaara? — Repitió, girándose de frente hacía ella inconscientemente, dejándole ver su mala condición, de la cual se dio cuenta enseguida.

—Sasuke-kun…— Menciono con un tono y semblantes preocupados— No te ves muy bien…

—Así que tienes una cita…—Pronuncio, apenas lográndola distinguir su figura con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin saber porque había comenzado a ver borroso y sentir frio desde hace unos minutos. — Que te diviertas— Dijo con tono amargo y seco, dándose la vuelta para continuar su camino, lo cual le estaba costando bastante, al grado de casi tropezar, de no ser porque Hinata logro sujetarlo a tiempo del brazo evitando que eso pasara.

—Te acompaño a tu casa... — Menciono, con sus orbes llenos de preocupación.

Sintió las ganas de decirle que no hacía falta, que lo dejara solo y continuara su camino, pero esas ganas desaparecieron al ver el sentimiento que se reflejaba en sus ojos, así que se limitó a caminar en silencio mientras ella sujetaba gentilmente su brazo.

—Es aquí— Dijo, deteniendo su andar y sacando la llave de la puerta de la bolsa de su sudadera.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita— Menciono Hinata, tras ver con detenimiento el lugar donde Sasuke vivía.

Él se limitó a abrir la puerta sin decir nada.

—No hagas más esperar a tu cita— Menciono, con su mano en la perilla de la puerta y girando su cabeza por encima de su hombro, para mirarla por última vez— Hinata—Pronuncio, de una manera tan gélida que logro estremecer el pecho de la aludida.

Después de casi 15 minutos de nuevo se encontraba tirado sobre el mismo sillón, frente al televisor.

Había ingerido ya la medicina para el dolor de estómago, la cual debería hacer efecto en poco tiempo.

¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos? ¿A dónde habrían ido? ¿A comer? ¿Al cine? ¿Habría aprovechado la situación y la llevaría agarrada de la mano?

Gaara parecía ser un tipo listo, seguramente la había invitado a salir con un plan en mente, porque vaya que era obvio que él no quería a la Hyuga simplemente como amiga.

Si bien, no lo consideraba una amenaza, pero tenía que admitir que desde hace aproximadamente unos 30 minutos había comenzado a odiar su existencia.

Se reprochó mentalmente el haberla dejado ir al lado de ese minutos atrás, pero se sentía molesto y había atinado a sacar su lado orgulloso a relucir.

Ahora solo se limitaba a hacerse ideas de lo que podrían estar haciendo, muy a regañadientes, y matando al instante la idea en mente.

Repentinamente el timbre en la puerta se escuchó, pero Sasuke no movió ni un dedo para averiguar de quien se trataba, después de todo no estaba en condiciones de tener invitados o atender vendedores, mucho menos estaba de ánimo.

Se escuchó por segunda vez, a lo que Sasuke pensó que sería la última vez y se iría quien quiera que fuese la persona que timbraba, pero se sorprendió al escucharlo una tercera y cuarta vez.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano se levantó de su sitio, con una manta envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, y camino hasta la puerta, miro en el cerrojo de la misma antes de abrirla, pero la abrió al instante tras ver de quien se trataba.

—Hinata…— Pronuncio, sorprendido. — ¿Qué haces aqu…

La repentina cercanía de la mano de la aludida sobre la frente de Sasuke, silencio su boca.

—Lo sabía— Dijo— Tienes fiebre— Agrego, retirando la mano de la frente del Uchiha— ¿P-puedo pasar?

Sasuke se hizo a un lado a modo de afirmación, a lo que ella agradeció y entro.

—Traje algunas cosas para bajarte la fiebre— Menciono, hurgando en la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano. — Espero a tu familia no le moleste que haya venido…

—Descuida— Pronuncio Sasuke— No hay nadie en casa.

— ¿S-salieron hace mucho? — Cuestiono nerviosa de saber que estarían solos por algún tiempo.

Sasuke la miro en silencio por unos segundos y luego dejo salir un suspiro.

—Mis papas fallecieron hace algún tiempo— Menciono, logrando cambiar el estado de nerviosismo de Hinata a uno de tristeza— Vivo con mi hermano mayor, pero salió de viaje hace unos días— Agrego, respirando con dificultad debido a la fiebre— Así que por lo que queda del día estoy solo.

—Lo siento… no lo sabía— Menciono, afligida ante la información que acababa de recibir.

—Lo sé, descuida— Pronuncio, tomando asiento en el sillón. — Más importante, ¿No deberías estar con el pelirrojo? — Cuestiono mirándola fijamente.

—Le dije que algo más importante me había surgido— Menciono, tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke— E-estaba preocupada por ti— Agrego— Así que vine lo más rápido que pude— Dijo— S-si no te molesta me quedare contigo… hasta que te sientas mejor.

El cerebro de Sasuke había logrado recibir todo el mensaje, pero la parte de "algo más importante" se repetía una y otra vez en el mismo, eso significaba que… ¿Para ella él era más importante que el pelirrojo?

De pronto su enojo pareció absurdo, igual que sus cel…

Atino a toser sorprendido ante lo que había estado a punto de decir en su cabeza.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Exclamo angustiada acercándose hacia el— Sera mejor que te recuestes en tu habitación.

—Aquí… está bien— Pronuncio, aun con un poco de tos.

—Pero…—

—Hinata— Pronuncio, llamando su atención— ¿Estas segura que quieres ir a mi habitación? — Cuestiono, mirándola fijamente.— Porque a pesar de que estoy enfermo—Pauso— Sigo siendo un hombre…

De ninguna manera podía dejar que subiera a su habitación, si no mal recordaba había dejado el diario sobre su escritorio...

La aludida desistió de la idea justo al instante, optando al igual que el por descansar sobre el sillón de la sala, cosa que logro sacar una sonrisa de alivio del enfermo rostro de Sasuke.

Casi podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de la Hyuga, era muy fácil de leer, no había nada de maldad en ella, era muy inocente y eso era uno de los aspectos que le gustaban de ella.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho hace unos segundos como pretexto para no subir a su habitación y encontrara el diario, él sabía que no se atrevería a hacerle nada sin su consentimiento, jamás se aprovecharía de esa inocencia que tanto le gustaba de ella, muy a pesar de que por su mente en varias ocasiones cruzara la duda de si lo veía como hombre, así como el a ella la veía como mujer, o sería aún más inocente de lo que él pensaba…

—Te hare una sopa de gachas— Menciono desde la cocina— Le caerá bien a tu estómago.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, después de dar un pequeño sobresalto.

Sonrío al encontrarse a sí mismo teniendo esa clase de pensamiento hacía la Hyuga, pero es que había que admitir que las curvas en el cuerpo de Hinata eran una cosa sería, además de que era tal y como él le había dicho hace unos segundos, era un hombre.

Nuevamente tocio, resoplando con fastidio una vez dejo de hacerlo.

Odiaba enfermarse, lo hacía sentirse tan inútil, al punto de tener que depender de los demás.

Entre cerro su ojo al sentir como el trapo que había sido colocado en su frente por Hinata estaba resbalando.

Alzo su brazo y se dio cuenta de que apenas realizar ese insignificante movimiento era doloroso.

Pero sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vieron como las delicadas manos de Hinata apartaban su brazo con amabilidad y regresaban el trapo a su sitio.

—Ya está— Menciono mostrando una sonrisa, de esas que lograban dejarlo sin habla, mientras con amabilidad acariciaba su cabello azabache, logrando adormecer su cuerpo trasnochado— Descansa, Sasuke-kun— Dijo, mientras observaba como los parpados del aludido caían y finalmente cedían al sueño.

Llegada la noche Sasuke despertó, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hinata con la mirada, incluso intento llamarla, pero lo único que veía cerca de él era un recipiente con agua sobre la mesa y una silla frente a él.

Seguramente Hinata había estado cuidándolo mientras dormía.

Al incorporarse noto la punta blanca de una hoja de papel asomarse por debajo del cojín en donde había dormido.

"_Me hubiera gustado quedarme hasta ver que despertaras, pero debo estar en casa antes de las 9._

_Al menos me voy tranquila sabiendo que la fiebre te ha bajado. Es un alivio._

_Por cierto, te deje la sopa sobre la estufa, solo debes calentarla. _

_Cuando termines de comer, vuelve a recostarte. Espero mañana estés mejor._

_Recupérate pronto. _

_Hinata Hyuga."_

Dejo la nota sobre la mesa después de leerla y se levantó.

Camino hasta la cocina sintiendo su cuerpo menos pesado, ahora podía moverse con más facilidad.

A penas ver la olla de sopa sobre la estufa sintió como sus tripas imploraban a gritos que la comiera.

Una vez la calentó se apresuró a sentarse en el comedor y así finalmente poder probarla.

Sonrío al instante de haber introducido un poco de ella a su boca.

En ese momento no se preocupó por distinguir el sabor que tenía, porque para él era le mejor sopa de gachas que comía en toda su vida…

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor, y prueba de ello era el hambre que tenía.

Su hambre era tal que decidió alterar el ritual de cada mañana y optar por bajar a desayunar primero a la cocina antes que tomar una ducha.

Devoro los restos que habían quedado de la sopa, al grado de dejar completamente limpia la olla.

Cuando termino de desayunar subió a su cuarto y entro a la ducha.

Al salir de esta tomo su celular y checo los mensajes que había en la bandeja de entrada

Había uno de Ino, en el cual le decía que aún seguía enferma y no iría a la escuela, por lo que le pedía de favor que le llevara los apuntes a su casa.

Agradeció de sombre manera el no encontrarse en su misma situación, gracias a Hinata, a quien se aseguraría de retribuir el favor muy pronto.

Encontró otro mensaje de su hermano, quien le decía que ya había terminado con todos sus asunto en Corea del Sur y estaría de vuelta en casa para el martes.

Después de leer todos los mensajes, arrojo el celular sobre la cama y comenzó a vestirse para ir a la escuela.

Cuando termino de arreglarse tomo sus cosas y salió de su casa, rumbo a la estación del metro.

Una vez llego subió a él y tomo asiento.

Esa mañana no saco sus audífonos y escucho música como de costumbre, si no que prefirió sacar el diario de Hinata y leer hasta que llegara su parada.

"_Hola diario, hoy tengo algo muy diferente que contarte, incluso tal vez te sorprendas, tanto como lo estoy yo mientras te lo cuento._

_Esta mañana conocí a un chico, y tú ya debes saber muy bien el lugar._

_Puedo decirte que es la clase de persona que no importa donde vaya, siempre llamara la atención._

_Lo observe por un largo tiempo, el suficiente como para darme cuenta de que apenas y le presta atención a las personas a su alrededor._

_Mientras lo veían varias preguntas cruzaban por mi cabeza, preguntas como ¿Qué tipo de persona será? ¿Qué tipo de vida tendrá? Y… ¿Cuál será su nombre?_

_Nunca había observado a alguien tan fijamente, ni mucho menos sentido curiosidad, pero es que ni siquiera yo me di cuenta que lo hacía, hasta que llegue a casa…_

_Debes saber que me sentí avergonzada tras darme cuenta de ello, pero es que es la primera vez que veo a alguien como él._

_Si fuera un poco más tonta, te diría que fue amor a primera vista, pero ya no puedo ser más tonta de lo que soy ahora._

_No sé si vuela a verlo, y te mentiría si te dijera que no me importa, porque la verdad es, que deseo volver a verlo…_

_Hasta luego diario._

_H.H"_

Tras escuchar el nombre de su parada Sasuke cerró el diario y lo guardo en maleta.

Bajo del metro y comenzó su caminar hacia la escuela, con un semblante pensativo.

¿Qué demonios acababa de leer? Bufo mentalmente al saber la respuesta a su pregunta, había leído a Hinata hablando de un chico, y por lo que había leído ese chico había logrado llamar su atención, y mucho.

Saco el diario de su mochila una vez más mientras caminaba, miro la fecha en que había escrito esa parte y se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho tiempo de haberlo escrito.

Se sintió tentado a continuar leyendo, pero faltaba muy poco para llegar a la escuela, por lo que desistió de hacerlo y guardo nuevamente el diario en su mochila, aguantando su curiosidad.

Mordió su labio inferior pensativo, estaba seguro de que el chico de quien hablaba Hinata no se trataba de Gaara, pero, si no era el entonces, ¿De quién estaba hablando?

Nuevamente tenía algo que descubrir de la vida de Hinata, y ese algo que estaba a punto de descubrir, era algo que ni el mismo se imaginaba…

* * *

**Y aquí termina.**

**Como pudieron ver ya comenzó la parte en que Hinata habla de él en diario :3**

**Bueno, ese es solo el comienzo, veremos que tanto escribió de él.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ahora casi no intervinieron otros personajes.**

**Díganme**** que piensan en sus reviews, en verdad agradezco mucho cada uno de ellos ;')**

**Ojala les siga gustando la historia.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, chau!:D**


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Hola! Ya se que se supone subo capítulo cada Lunes, pero este lunes simplemente no me di tiempo de hacerlo, por ello me disculpo por la tardanza y tráeselos hasta el día de hoy ****Miércoles.**

**En fin, este capítulo lo escribí del modo que me pareció mejor, al final haré algunas aclaraciones en cuanto a la historia. **

**Contesto reviews de usuarios sin cuenta:**

**sexxykittydarxs: jaja gracias por tu review, soy de México y no sabía que así se le dice a la diarrea xD Y si, pronto le daré más aparición a Gaara, y a algunos otros personajes por ahí. Lo se, esos genes de los Uchiha son cosa seria :3 jaja**

**kds: Oww! Muchas gracias ;') jaja que bueno que logre engancharte aun más en cada capítulo, espero también lograrlo en este.**

**lucy: Si, no te preocupes, a mi también me gusta mucho Gaara, no lo hare sufrir tanto ;') Gracias por leer y dejar review:D**

**BrendaD: Gracias nena! Intentare seguir así c: **

**Ale: Jaja, espero que te lo parezca de esa manera, gracias por leer:D**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Lo que iba del día estaba resultando más tranquilo de normal para Sasuke, incluso hasta para él era extraño el tener tanta tranquilidad. Vaya que sus mañanas sin los dos de sus escandalosos amigos rubios—quienes aún seguían enfermos— cambiaban mucho, al grado de que sentía que le faltaba algo, incluso hasta podía reconocer que los echaba de menos… un poco.

Sin mucho interés cambio de página en su libro de historia, y de la misma manera siguió la lectura a la par del profesor y sus compañeros.

Era notorio el hecho de que Naruto se había ausentado ese día, el silencio en el aula era tan grande que hasta el profesor, — quien en un principio se alegró de no tener que lidiar con el desorden que algunas veces propiciaba el rubio— ahora se sentía incómodo tras sentir el extraño ambiente apático que inundaba el lugar.

Sin duda la presencia de Naruto hacia más amenas las clases para todos sus compañeros y profesores; el salón se sentía extraño sin el ahí.

Pero el día seguía curso y prueba de ello era el timbre que daba por finalizada la cuarta clase, era hora de tomar el desayuno para los alumnos, mientras que para Sasuke era hora de adentrarse más en las páginas de ese diario.

Con su diario en mano subió a la terraza, su lugar predilecto para llevar acabo su lectura sin ninguna interrupción.

Tomo asiento en el piso, recargándose en la puerta de metal de la terraza y estirando sus piernas hacia el frente.

Sostuvo el diario con ambas manos y lo miro pensativo mientras cambiaba de hoja lentamente hasta detenerse en donde se había quedado.

Lo miro con su ceño fruncido como muestra de molestia, después de todo no lo entusiasmaba para nada leer a Hinata hablando de otro chico, mucho menos le resultaba agradable, pero tenía que conocer el nombre de esa persona ahora o nunca…

"_Hola diario, ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que escribí en ti._

_La razón de ello es que a papá pesco un resfriado. No suele enfermarse muy seguido así que le dio un poco fuerte y estuvo en cama por unos días, y la mayor parte del tiempo la pase cuidando de él, por lo que no tuve oportunidad de escribirte._

_Por suerte, él está mejor de salud ahora y ha vuelto a encerrarse en su estudio con un nuevo de diseño de cerámica en su cabeza, como siempre._

_Por cierto, volví a verlo…_

_Iba de regreso a casa después de salir de mi taller de dibujo._

_Me sorprendí mucho cuando nuevamente volví a verlo sentado en su lugar de siempre, y me sorprendí a un más al notar que se había quedado dormido, con su cabeza recargada en un tubo al lado de él._

_No suelo ser envidiosa —muy pesar de que siento que carezco de muchas cosas— pero vaya que sentí envidia cuando observe a la distancia fijamente su rostro mientras dormía y descubrí que tiene el cutis más limpio y liso que cualquier chica que haya conocido._

_Así que tome mi lapicero del estuche de dibujo, y un poco temerosa de ser descubierta por alguien o el mismo mientras lo dibujaba en la última hoja, solo dibuje la mitad de su rostro, con la esperanza de que la próxima vez que lo vea, termine su retrato._

_Es la primera vez que siento tanta adrenalina, tanta que ya te imaginaras como se encontraba mi cuerpo de tembloroso y mi semblante de sonrojado, agradecí de sobremanera haber sido yo la que bajara primero mientras el aun dormía._

_Espero que el haberlo dibujado mientras estaba dormido no me convierta en un tipo de acosadora, porque no lo soy… ¿o sí?_

_Bueno, tengo que dejarte, mañana me espera un día muy ajetreado aquí en casa, unos familiares llegaran de visita por unos días. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que los vi, así que estoy feliz de saber que los veré pronto._

_Hasta luego diario._

_H.H"_

Apenas término de leer pasó de hoja hasta llegar al final del cuaderno, donde encontró ese retrato sin terminar, el cual provoco en él una reacción de asombro por demás exagera.

Tras verlo rápidamente regreso a la página en donde se había quedado, con la única intención de cerciorarse de que lo que había llegado a su mente después de ver ese dibujo fuese cierto y eso solo podía averiguarlo si continuaba leyendo.

"_Hola diario, estoy de vuelta a casa como de costumbre, y como el andén en el que viajo hoy está casi vacío, me anime a escribirte desde aquí, pero el temblor en mi mano es tanto que la letra no me está saliendo como debería, y yo sé que ese temblor no es porque este escribiendo mientras el metro está en movimiento, sino porque él y yo somos los únicos pasajeros en este anden…_

_Atine a escribir en ti como modo de evitar mirarlo a la cara y mantener mi cabeza agachada, no es que de pronto tenga algo en contra de suya, sino que siento que soy tan obvia que con cualquier simple contacto visual me temo que sabrá que me atreví a dibujarlo mientras dormía hace unos días._

_Tal vez sea un pensamiento algo tonto, ya que llegar a saber eso con tan solo ver a los ojos de alguien sería casi como leer la mente, pero cuando lo veo ahí sentado de manera tan serena y con ese semblante tan distante, lo creo capaz de hacerlo._

_Así que me disculpo por escribir en ti ahora como pretexto y utilizarte como medio de escape. _

_Aunque es un poco extraño el hecho de que no haya sentido su mirada en mí ni una sola vez en lo que va del viaje, a pesar de que somos los únicos pasajeros en este anden, o mejor dicho, no he sentido su mirada sobre mí en todo este mes que llevo observándolo…_

_Parece que aún sigo pasando de desapercibida a las personas, y no sé si darme cuenta de eso deba alegrarme o entristecerme._

_Sé que ahora mismo a simple vista solo estamos separados por un simple pasillo, pero al verlo sé que la distancia entre nosotros es más que eso, tan grande, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estoy sentada frente a él…_

_Hasta luego diario._

_H.H"_

Las palpitaciones en su pecho iban en ascenso, cada vez se acercaba más a esa respuesta que había pasado por su mente tras ver el dibujo, pero que aún no había confirmado.

Continúo leyendo las páginas del diario que hablaban de ese chico, una tras otra, hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a la última página con texto escrito sobre ella, la última página del diario, en donde estaba seguro que encontraría la confirmación a su ya obvia respuesta, pues ya le había quedado claro quién era ese chico de quien Hinata había estado escribiendo al leer las hojas pasadas.

Pero el saberlo por deducción propia no le era suficiente, el mismo quería leerlo de puño y letra de la dueña del cuaderno.

"_Hoy termine de convencerme, después de enterarme quien era hace unas semanas, y continuar escribiendo de él sin atreverme a escribir su nombre, finalmente me convencí… de que es alguien inalcanzable para alguien como yo._

_Tal vez estoy diciendo algo que suena muy dramático, pero llegue a esa conclusión al darme cuenta de que no hay forma de que nuestros caminos se crucen más allá de compartir el mismo anden en el metro, como dos desconocidos._

_Nunca lo había visto tan inalcanzable como hoy, y es que es fácil notar que él no es un simple chico como los demás, porque él es…_

El estado emocional en el que se encontraba en ese momento tras haber leído la última página del diario de Hinata no tenía descripción ni comparación, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera.

El timbre que marcaba el fin del descanso lo obligo a asimilar toda la información de manera rápida.

Sabía que el mismo lo acababa de comprobar, pero no podía terminar de dar crédito a lo que acababa de leer, así que intentando ocultar el torbellino de emociones que sentía en su pecho, se levantó del piso y camino de regreso a su salón de clases, sin poder apartar del todo las últimas líneas del diario, y colocando su mano sobre su boca, en un intento de ocultar la expresión que de un momento a otro se había formado en la misma y no quería desaparecer.

Mientras tanto en el instituto Roran, un trio de amigas se encontraba en su clase de gimnasia, cuchicheando entre ellas cuidadosas de que la maestra no las viera.

— ¡Que! ¡Que acabas de decir! — Exclamo a modo de susurro Tenten a la Hyuga— ¡Repite eso que acabas de decir!

Temari la fulmino con la mirada indicándole que se tranquilizara, aunque ella había estado a punto de reaccionar de la misma manera después escuchar lo que Hinata les acababa de decir.

—Sasuke-kun y sus amigos estuvieron antier en mi casa…— Repitió con voz baja.

La castaña la miro con los ojos casi saltados, y Temari perdió la postura en su Split.

— ¿De qué nos perdimos? — Cuestiono la rubia levantándose del piso.

Hinata jugueteo con sus dedos nerviosa, sin saber por dónde empezar a contarles.

—Hoy al terminar las clases… les contare todo— Dijo, sonriendo tímidamente a sus amigas.

Ellas se miraron entre si extrañadas ante que era aquello que Hinata podía haberles estado ocultado.

—Bien, a la salida será— Dijo Temari, devolviéndole la sonrisa y siendo secundada por un asentimiento de cabeza de Tenten.

Después de esa pequeña conversación con sus amigas, el día continuo para Hinata, quien se preguntaba ¿Cómo rayos les contaría a sus amigas que su relación con Sasuke había avanzado bastante? No tenía mucho de tratarlo, y más sin embargo, su conexión con él había resultado casi instantánea, ¿Qué pensarían sus amigas de ello?

Con esa pregunta en mente en la cabeza de Hinata durante todas las clases y sin haber encontrado respuesta, bajo a su casillero para cambiar su calzado y esperar a sus amigas en la salida. No sabía cómo iban a resultar las cosas, pero esperaba poder contar con el apoyo de ambas.

Se quedó de pie pensativa frente a su casillero, cuando repentinamente el brazo de una chica que paso detrás de ella corriendo golpeo su hombro. Tras escuchar la disculpa al aire de la chica, se dio cuenta que muchas chicas más continuaban corriendo hacía la salida, emitiendo diferente sonidos al pasar.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Pensó Hinata con un semblante de confusión en su rostro.

Cuando estuvo a punto de ir a averiguar lo que pasaba, la mano de Temari sobre su hombro la detuvo.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, Tenten no encontraba su lapicero favorito— Menciono la rubia con cara de fastidio.

— ¡Oye, es edición limitada! — Exclamo la otra ofendida. — Por cierto, ¿Porque hay tanto alboroto allá afuera? — Cuestiono mirando de puntitas hacia la multitud de chicas reunidas en la salida.

Temari observo en la misma dirección pensativa.

—No lo sé, pero supongo que lo sabremos al salir— Dijo, comenzando a caminar y siendo seguida por sus dos amigas.

Conforme se iban acercando comenzaron a escuchar comentarios de algunas de sus compañeras, ligados a una gran sobre carga de emoción, o al menos eso se podía ver en sus expresiones corporales, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente claro para hacerles saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Entre la multitud Temari distinguió a Matsuri, su kohai en el club de kendo.

—Matsuri— La chica volteo al instante— ¿Sabes que está pasando?

— ¿No lo alcanza a ver, Temari-sama? — Cuestiono la chica de corta estatura— Esta allá de pie, recargado justo en el portón de la salida.

Temari imito la acción de Tenten hace unos minutos y se puso de puntillas, intentando alcanzar a ver aquello de lo que Matsuri hablaba.

El semblante de la rubia se descompuso una vez supo de qué se trataba, o mejor dicho de quien se trataba, y casi en automático, giro su cabeza hacia Hinata, quien se sorprendió al ver el semblante de incredulidad que tenía lugar en el rostro de su amiga, sin saber a qué se debía.

—El… está aquí— Se limitó a decir, pero esas simples tres palabras fueron suficientes para que Hinata supiera de que estaba hablando…

Por otro lado, Sasuke miraba la pantalla de su celular en un intento de aparentar estar desentendido de lo que estaba sucediendo en la salida de esa escuela, hasta que escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose hacia él.

Aparto su atención del celular y la poso en la persona que ahora estaba casi a un lado de él, pero se sintió decepcionado al encontrarse con alguien quien no era la persona que él esperaba, sino todo lo contrario.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?— Pronuncio Sakura mostrando una expresión entre sorprendida e inocente, intentando ocultar su emoción al verlo ahí.

Sasuke aparto su mirada de ella y la regreso a su celular, porque definitivamente su pantalla era mucho más interesante que esa chica pelirosa.

Sakura miro de reojo al resto de sus compañeras detrás de ella, quienes la miraban con admiración, pues ella había sido la única que se había "ofrecido" a hablarle al pelinegro, ya que según ella no tenía el más mínimo interés en él y no le provocaba nervios como a todas las demás, aunque claro, la verdad era otra.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Cuestiono mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke suspiro y luego giro su cabeza levemente hacia ella antes de contestar.

—Vine a ver a alguien— Dijo, sin mostrarle expresión alguna a la Haruno.

Las palabras que acababan de ser pronunciadas se quedaron resonando en la cabeza de Sakura, ¿A alguien? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras mentalmente cruzaba los dedos porque se tratase de ella.

— ¿Vienes a ver a alguien? — Repitió, disfrazando su curiosidad con una sonrisa amable— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a busca a esa persona?

Sasuke frunció su seño con molestia ante la insistencia de esa chica, ¿Por qué no simplemente se iba y lo dejaba solo?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no hacía falta, la vio…

"_Él es el sueño de mis compañeras de clase"_

—No es necesario— Dijo, con su mirada sobre un punto en específico de esa aglomeración de estudiantes.

"_El tema de conversación durante los recesos"_

—Tal vez en un principio no me di cuenta que ella estaba ahí—Comenzó a decir para sí mismo en voz alta, mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin dejar de ver en la misma dirección de hace unos segundos, y con una Sakura mirándolo confundida.

"_El chico ideal de cualquier estudiante femenina de preparatoria"_

—Ni por muy cerca que estuviera— Pronuncio, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la dirección en que seguían mirando sus ojos.

"_Causante de envidia entre los hombres"_

—No fui capaz de verla— Dijo— Ni una sola vez.

"_Ladrón de suspiros y miradas"_

—Pero ahora puedo verla con facilidad— Menciono— No importa donde este— Agrego, deteniendo su andar frente al grupo de estudiantes, quienes lo observaban embelesadas y conteniendo el aliento al tenerlo tan cerca— Siempre la encontrare.

"_Droga visual"_

—Porque ahora no puedo dejar de verla— Pronuncio, abriéndose paso entre todas las alumnas, hasta llegar y detenerse frente a ese par de ojos color perla, que lo observaban más fijamente que nunca.

"_Si, ese es Sasuke Uchiha"_

—Ya no puedo dejar de verte, Hinata— Menciono, mostrando el blanco perfecto de sus dientes, en una sonrisa coqueta de medio lado.

* * *

**Y aquí termina.**

**¿Cómo les pareció el capitulo? **

**Díganmelo**** en sus reviews, siempre los tomo en cuenta.**

**Por cierto, decidí que el causante de los celos en Sasuke no fuera el hecho de que el pensara que Hinata hablaba de otro chico en su diario, sino otra cosa que pondré más adelante. **

**Dentro de muy poco verán sufrir a nuestro joven Uchiha, y también a Hinata un poco, de igual manera podrán ver a Gaara entrar en acción, ya que lo he estado dejando fuera de escena, pero ya es momento de que tenga más presencia en esta historia.**

**En cuanto a Sakura, ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara al saber que Sasuke tiene un especial interés en Hinata? :3**

**Espero seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas en el transcurso de los próximos capítulos, ojala este les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por agregarme a sus fav y alertas! Al igual que dejar sus reviews ;')**

**Nos estamos leyendo, cuidence ¡Chau!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola! ¡Lamento la demora! pero no se preocupen, ya esta listo el capítulo, después de casi dos semanas de tener un bloqueo de inspiración, porque, ¿Que se puede hacer? a veces simplemente pasan... Y bueno, como cada capítulo espero que les guste y también, no tener tantos errores de ortografía jaja. **

**En fin, contesto los reviews sin cuenta, ¡Muchas gracias por leer a todos!**

**Guest: Owww jaja me gusto tu review, muchas gracias por comentar y espero lo sigas haciendo, ¡Gracias a ti! ¡Y saludos igualmente!:D**

**Carolina: Que bueno que andes una vez más por aquí, y si, ya veras que más adelante todos verán como realmente es Sakura, ¡Ah! Y claro que Hinata tendrá otra competencia, solo que la estoy dejando para después :3 ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero seguirte leyendo.**

**kds:**** Jajaja ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Ya te lo dije verdad? Me encantan tus reviews ;') Es bueno saber que pases un rato agradable mientras la lees c:**

**BrendaD: ¡Que bueno que te guste tanto! Espero seguir logrando que siga siendo de esa manera, ¡Gracias!:D**

**ross: ¡Muchas gracias nena! Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, espero verte en el otro:D **

**sexxykittydarxs: Ah si, el correle que te alcanzo ya lo conocía jaja, y al contrario nena, muchas gracias a ti por dejarme review y leer mi historia, y claro Neji ya se aproxima ;') ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Gaby: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí esta ya el capítulo, ojala te guste:D**

**milaxddd: Jaja que malas somos con Sakura, pero es el papel que le toco :3 Oh y claro, a mi me encanta que Sasuke sea tan desentendido ;') Sasuke tiene 18, Hinata tiene 17 va a cumplir 18 en algún capítulo de la historia c: ¡Ah no! Gaara me encanta así que solo sufrirá poquito y en cuanto a Sakura la desenmascarare más adelante, oh y no te preocupes, Naruto se dara cuenta de su error muy pronto, ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer! Espero seguirte leyendo:D**

**Itzel: Oww ¡Muchas gracias! Y si, me encanta escribir a Sasuke de esa manera jaja :3 Y claro, para mi igualmente sera genial escribir el final, ¡Nos estamos leyendo!:D**

**yuukistrawberry: ¡No mueras! Aquí esta ya:D ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Yolotl: ¡Hola veivi! ¡Tengo que ponerte al corriente pero ya!**

**Y sin más que decir, los dejos que lean, ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.****

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

De entre todas las expresiones de desconcierto e incredulidad por parte de las chicas al ver y escuchar la muy inesperada confesión de su tan adorado Sasuke, sin duda alguna la más distorsionada de todas era la de Sakura Haruno, cuyo semblante se había tornado casi del mismo pálido que la tez del pelinegro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su semblante hubiese perdido el color, y de que su cuerpo se hubiese quedado inmóvil y rígido tras observar como los orbes negros de Sasuke no dejaban de mirar embelesados el rostro y la figura femenina de la peli azul frente a él, su cabeza no dejaba de formular preguntas.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que Sasuke conocía a la muda de la Hyuga? ¿Por qué eran tan cercanos? Y ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta? El cerebro de Sakura simplemente no podía terminar de entender lo que sus propios ojos estaban presenciando en ese momento, pues a su modo de ver no tenía sentido ni lógica alguna, ¿Por qué Sasuke iba a fijarse en alguien como Hinata? Era obvio que ella era mucho mejor que la peli azul en muchos sentidos, cualquiera podría afirmarlo.

La desesperación e indignación en su pecho la obligo a apartar su mirada de la espalda de Sasuke y caminar lejos ahí, no quería seguir viendo como su amor platónico de toda la vida miraba de una forma tan especial a alguien tan boba como Hinata.

_¡Qué tontería! _Grito en suinterior con ambas manos en forma de puño.

Ella tenía todo, tenía clase, era inteligente, era bonita, era popular, ¡Era perfecta! Era tan perfecta como el, y por ello mismo estaba destinada a estar con él y no esa torpe de Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura se detuvo por unos segundos y giro su cuerpo en dirección de la multitud de estudiantes, mirando con arrogancia y soberbia hacía el centro de esta por ultima vez, para después volver su vista al frente y continuar con su camino.

Sasuke estaba en un error, y ella se encargaría de hacérselo notar, porque de ninguna manera, aceptaría a alguien al lado de él que no fuese ella.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, Hyuga— Espeto para sí misma, mientras caminaba a paso rápido por los jardines de la escuela.

Por otro lado en el centro de aquella multitud de alumnas, se podía distinguir con gran facilidad el rostro ruborizado de Hinata, quien a duras penas podía sostenerle la mirada a Sasuke frente a ella.

Había escuchado claramente cada una de las palabras dichas por él, ¡Pero Dios! Estaba segura que aunque se las volviera a repetir, seguramente no podría creerlas, además, no importaba cuantas veces se las repitiera, porque todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, era demasiado irreal para ser verdad, tan bueno e irreal…

—Hi-Hinata…— Escucho el llamado vacilante de Tenten detrás de ella.

Desvió su atención de Sasuke y giro su rostro hacia ella por encima de su hombro.

Noto como las caras de sus dos mejores amigas estaban llenas de sorpresa y emoción, emociones acompañadas de un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas que ni siquiera Temari pudo disimular.

En un movimiento rápido y curioso de ojos, Hinata observo las expresiones de todas las chicas alrededor de ellos, entre ellas habían algunas de sus compañeras de clases y algunas otras con quienes jamás había cruzado palabra, pero no importaba de quienes se tratara, todas tenían dibujada la misma expresión de asombro en sus rostros.

Un carraspeo por parte de Temari atrajo nuevamente su atención.

—Supongo que dejaremos para después lo de hoy— Menciono Temari acercándose hacía la aludida.

—Lo siento…— Pronuncio Hinata.

—No importa— Dijo la rubia— Se ve que ustedes tienen más de que hablar— Menciono— Nosotras podemos esperar. — Agrego— En fin, vámonos Tenten.

— ¡S-sí! — Contesto la castaña.

—Nos vemos luego, Hinata— Dijo por ultimo Temari, lanzándole una mirada un tanto indescifrable a Sasuke antes de continuar con su camino.

—Hinata— Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el llamado de Sasuke a un lado de ella.

Ella se giró hacia él y lo miro expectante, sintiendo una ligera sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago.

En un movimiento rápido, el pelinegro tomo su mano, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, y ocasionando una apenas perceptible sonrisa en los labios el, pues la sensación de los espacios entre sus dedos siendo llenados tan perfectamente por los de ella, era inexplicable.

—Vamos— Dijo, comenzando a salir de entre la multitud.

Hinata apenas y pudo reaccionar al movimiento repentino de Sasuke, vaya que era difícil intentar adivinar o entender lo que pasaba por su mente, cada acción realizada por parte de él le demostraba que no estaba ni cerca de lograr entenderlo, ni mucho menos comprender el modo en el que hacía las cosas, dentro de sus cabezas transitaban ideas y mundos completamente diferentes, pero por esa misma razón quería dejarse llevar por el chico, y de esa manera poder descubrir una nueva faceta en él, en donde una vez más le demostrara, que las cosas ni las personas no siempre eran lo que aparentaban.

Miro hacia atrás por unos segundos, la escuela ya se veía lejos y ella ni siquiera había sentido como con su andar habían agrandado tanto la distancia.

El paso al que caminaban no era rápido, o al menos eso le parecía. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Sasuke había tomado su mano y habían comenzado a caminar, y tampoco le interesaba saberlo, porque en lo único que podía pensar, era en lo agradable que le resultaba estar con él de esa manera.

Tampoco había prestado atención al camino que habían tomado al alejarse de la escuela, ya que hasta lo que iba de su trayecto, se la había pasado sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de más nada que no fuese la presencia del pelinegro a un lado suyo.

No fue sino hasta después de unos minutos cuando finalmente logró ubicarse geográficamente, y es que era inevitable el no darse cuenta de donde estaba, pues al ver a todo su alrededor repleto de árboles, arbustos, niños y sentir ese dulce olor a algodón de azúcar en su nariz, saber dónde se encontraba resultaba fácil.

—Tenía mucho tiempo que no venía a este parque— Menciono Hinata con sus ojos mirando hacia todas direcciones, recordando las veces que había ido con sus amigas después de clases.

—La primera vez que estuve aquí, fue de camino a casa— Dijo— Venia del festival de tu escuela— Agrego girando levemente su cara para poder mirarla mientras le hablaba— Me pareció un lugar agradable— Añadió— Por lo que decidí que la segunda vez que caminara por aquí, sería contigo. — Menciono, con cierto brillo en sus orbes negros.

Tras escuchar esas palabras por parte del pelinegro, el ritmo cardiaco del corazón de Hinata se elevó repentinamente.

Sonrojada, cubrió su cara con la mano que le quedaba libre y fijo su vista hacia el suelo, pero el inesperado contacto de la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya, y el detener de su andar, la obligo a alzar su vista nuevamente hacía el.

—No cubras una de las cosas que me gustan de ti— Menciono con una voz baja y ronca, apartando con delicadeza la mano de Hinata sobre su rostro y quedando frente a ella.

Vaya que sabía cómo ponerla a temblar de los nervios, y mientras que para ella resultaba vergonzoso, para el resultaba divertido y adorable verla en ese estado, aunque no todas las veces buscase verla así.

No cabía duda de que nadie salvo ella, lograba fascinarlo tanto…

— Por cierto, Hinata— Pronuncio, inclinando su cuerpo hasta la altura de su oído— ¿Tienes hambre? — Cuestiono casi a modo de susurro, alejándose de su oído y colocando su rostro ahora a escasos centímetros del de ella.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, ese sonrojo color carmín que tanto le gustaba provocar en sus mejillas.

Sonrió tras ver un tímido asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la peli azul como un sí de respuesta. Dio un pequeño golpecito en su frente y luego se incorporó, caminando en dirección hacia una banca cerca de ellos.

—Espérame aquí— Dijo, haciendo un gesto con su mano de que tomara asiento.

Cuando hizo caso al gesto de Sasuke, este soltó su mano con lentitud, y se alejó, perdiéndose entre uno de los muchos arbustos del parque.

Una vez estuvo sola, toco su cara con sus manos, podía sentir como el calor en su rostro había disminuido, seguramente el sonrojo también lo había hecho.

Dejo salir un suspiro y alzo su vista hacia el cielo, percatándose por primera vez en todo el día de las nubes grises que amenazaban con dejar caer un poco de lluvia en cualquier momento, y pese a que los días lluviosos eran de sus favoritos, ese día deseo que con tal de poder permanecer más tiempo con Sasuke, que la lluvia jamás llegara…

Repentinamente algo de color rosa obstruyo su vista hacia el cielo, pero a los pocos segundos de darse cuenta de que se trataba, dejo ver una sonrisa en su labios; era un algodón de azúcar.

Sasuke tomo asiento al lado de ella y extendió el algodón hacia ella.

Ella lo tomo, emitiendo un "gracias" acompañado de una sonrisa amable, pero al instante una expresión de confusión en su rostro se formó al ver que solo había comprado uno.

—No suelo comer cosas dulces— Menciono al notar dicha confusión en el rostro de Hinata y adivinar a que se debía.

—Ya veo…— Pronuncio Hinata a la vez que tomaba un trozo de algodón y lo llevaba a su boca. — Cuando era pequeña, siempre que iba a los festivales con mi familia, le pedía a mamá que me comprara un algodón de azúcar— Menciono mirando nostálgicamente el algodón en su mano— Ahora papá no me deja comerlos, dice que le hacen mal a mis dientes— Agrego sonriendo dulcemente— Pero aun así, debes en cuando vengo aquí con mis amigas y me compro uno— Menciono, con la misma sonrisa en su rostro— Me trae buenos recuerdos.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente lo dicho por Hinata, y sonrió disimuladamente al recordar haberlo leído en alguna parte de su diario, pero pese a ello, el escucharlo de su propia boca, era mil veces mejor.

—Hinata— La llamo, volteando esta al instante y encontrándose con la boca de Sasuke ligeramente abierta.

La aludida lo miro pasmada por unos segundos, pero al instante sus labios formaron una sonrisa alegre, al igual que sus ojos. Arranco un pedazo de algodón, y lo llevo hasta la boca de Sasuke.

Un gesto de desagrado estuvo a punto de formársele en la cara, pero fue interrumpido por el gentil acercamiento de la mano de Hinata sobre la misma.

El semblante siempre de neutro de Sasuke ahora se encontraba sorprendido, había sido tomado por sorpresa ante el movimiento de Hinata y más aún, por esa sonrisa cálida que permanecía en su rostro dirigida hacia él.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun— Dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos— Por ir hoy a mi escuela— Menciono, apartando lentamente la mano de su cara— Por traerme aquí contigo— Agrego— Por hacerme recordar y…— Pauso, formando en su rostro una vez más esa sonrisa que… — Por ser tú.

Sasuke sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de que solo Hinata y nadie más, podía llegar a estremecer su cuerpo y sacar a relucir sus emociones con su sinceridad en cada palabra, y con esa sonrisa tan cálida que jamás había visto en nadie más.

Esta vez sonrió en su exterior, al darse cuenta de las palabras que por su boca amenazaban con salir, palabras con sentimientos que anteriormente le había insinuado, pero que ahora creía necesario el decírselas directamente.

—Hinata— La llamo una vez más, al tiempo que tomaba su mano sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, hipnotizándola con su mirada penetrante y negra, mientras que sin darse cuenta, él también estaba siendo hipnotizado por la de ella…

Inconscientemente los dos bajaron sus miradas a los labios del otro, sintiendo la necesidad de unirlos como lo habían hecho ya anteriormente por primera vez, y el deseo de cumplir esa necesidad era tan fuerte por parte de ambos, que una vez más acortaron esa distancia dejando se mirarse, para poder sentir la esencia y sabor del uno en el otro.

Sin embargo, una repentina gota de lluvia cayó sobre la nariz de Hinata, ocasionando que su cuerpo se sobresaltara ligeramente, y ambos abrieran sus ojos mirando hacia el cielo.

Internamente Sasuke maldijo a la lluvia que comenzaba a tomar fuerza mojando a las personas y el suelo del parque, en el que ahora se encontraban corriendo tomados de la mano en busca de un techo cerca donde refugiarse.

Encontraron uno cruzando la calle, era el techo de una casa. Permanecieron ahí debajo hasta que la lluvia ceso.

Hinata miro con pena en su mano los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido un algodón de azúcar, pesando que era una lástima que hubiese terminado de esa manera, consumido por la lluvia.

—Solo tíralo— Dijo Sasuke al darse cuenta de la resistencia de ella por deshacerse de esos restos. —Te comprare otro la próxima vez que vengamos aquí— Dijo, sonriéndole de medio lado.

Hinata sonrió ante la idea de saber que visitaría ese parque en compañía de Sasuke una vez más, pero albergo aun un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza en su interior, después de haber depositado el consumido algodón de azúcar en un contenedor de basura cerca.

—Mi casa está cerca de aquí— Comento Sasuke repentinamente mientras apartaba un par de mechones de cabello mojados de su frente— Vayamos ahí.

—Hmm— Musito Hinata como afirmación.

Les tomo un par de minutos llegar hasta la casa del pelinegro.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a la puerta de esta, la Hyuga se percató de que era la segunda vez que estaba ahí, y que a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora una sensación de nervios recorrían su cuerpo.

Tal vez sería por el frio que comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo tras seguir vistiendo su uniforme empapado, pensó.

—Pasa— Dijo Sasuke al abrir la puerta.

Ella obedeció emitiendo un "perdón por la intromisión" al entrar por educación.

Apenas entrar, los ojos de Hinata pasearon por toda la casa, casi con la misma curiosidad con la que un niño mira algo por primera vez, pero es que ahora que lo pensaba era lógico que se encontrase de esa manera, tan curiosa, pues la primera vez que estuvo ahí, no reparo en nada a su alrededor, más que en Sasuke y su fiebre, así que ahora la curiosidad por observar el lugar en donde vivía el pelinegro, la invadía de una manera muy notoria, tan notoria que incluso el dueño de la casa se dio cuenta de ello.

—Te traeré un cambio de ropa mientras te paseas por la casa— Menciono burlonamente subiendo la escaleras— Cuando termines sube a tomar un baño — Dijo por ultimo.

Hinata atino a ruborizarse ligeramente tras ser descubierta fisgoneando, pero termino contagiándose por la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke, además de que no puedo evitar el sentirse feliz tras saber que tenía el permiso de Sasuke de explorar su casa abiertamente, de alguna forma u otra la hacía sentir especial, pues casi nadie sabía nada acerca de su vida, salvo algunas especulaciones que las chicas de su escuela y de otras escuelas decían, y que además nadie aseguraba que fueran ciertas.

Sin pensar más en ello, Hinata comenzó a mirar cada mueble, adorno y rincón de la casa. Para ella era un panorama totalmente nuevo, espacioso y con un estilo completamente opuesto al de su casa, que la idea de descubrirlo la entusiasmaba de sobremanera.

Cuando comenzó a hacerlo se dio cuenta que la decoración de la primera planta era elegante, sutil y sublime, sin lugar a dudas quedaba perfecto con la imagen y personalidad de Sasuke.

Al ver la cocina pensó lo mismo, era una cocina tan limpia que inclusive podía ver su reflejo en los azulejos de la pared de esta. Ni siquiera la cocina de su casa estaba tan limpia, a pesar de que las empleadas se encargaban de la limpieza con mucha frecuencia.

Salió de la cocina, con la intención de mirar las fotos en unos porta retratos que estaban de pie sobre unos estantes de madera en la sala, pero la voz de Sasuke desde el segundo piso avisándole que el agua caliente en la bañera estaba lista, la obligo a desistir de la idea.

Miro en la dirección de aquellos estantes desanimada, pero al instante cambio la expresión en su rostro por una animada, pues seguramente después de tomar su baño, tendría la oportunidad de conocer a la familia de Sasuke.

Una vez tomo la maleta de ambos del piso, se encamino hacia las escaleras. Cuando iba a la mitad de estas una vez más volvía a escuchar la voz del pelinegro.

—Tomare una ducha en el baño de mi hermano— Menciono desde alguna habitación del segundo piso— Tu puedes bañarte en el baño de mi cuarto— Dijo— Es la primera habitación a la derecha al subir las escaleras.

Después de escuchar a Sasuke, Hinata se encamino a la habitación mencionada. A decir verdad, el pasar el rato en una bañera con agua caliente le urgía en demasía, pues comenzaba a sentir frio en el cuerpo, además de que por fin se había dado cuenta de que su uniforme mojado se había pegado a su cuerpo, siendo visible de esta manera su ropa interior, seguramente ese había sido el motivo por el que Sasuke no la había visto directamente desde que había dejado de llover.

Tras darse cuenta de ello su rostro se acaloro, y el color rojo no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas, vaya que era lenta para darse cuenta de las cosas.

Sabiendo esto se apresuró a meterse al cuarto, y cuando estuvo dentro de él, una sensación de comodidad invadió todo su cuerpo; todo el lugar tenía el aroma de Sasuke.

A primera vista sintió un gusto por esa habitación, era más que obvio que ese era el lugar en donde Sasuke pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en esa casa.

Se sintió fascinada tras descubrir el orden y limpieza que predominaban ahí, no había ni un solo papel en el pequeño cesto de basura al lado del escritorio.

Un estornudo la hizo recordar que tenía que apresurarse y tomar un baño, sino terminaría contrayendo un resfriado.

Dejo las maletas en el piso y tomo la ropa sobre la cama que seguramente Sasuke había dejado para ella.

Cuando estuvo a punto de meterse al baño, el remordimiento de haber dejado las maletas en el piso en aquella tan ordenada habitación la hizo devolverse y colocarlas sobre la silla del escritorio, pero justo cuando lo hizo un cuaderno cayó de la maleta del pelinegro.

Ella lo tomo y lo miro confundida y detenidamente por unos minutos. La cubierta de ese cuaderno le parecía tan familiar, al igual que el estado en el que se encontraba físicamente, que se vio tentada a abrirlo y ver lo que había dentro de él.

Sus ojos se ensancharon abruptamente, dejando ver una expresión de desconcierto y aún más confusión.

—Mi diario…— Pronuncio en un estado completamente turbado.

Paso su vista por cada una de las hojas de ese cuaderno, cerciorándose de que no estaba en un error.

Pero, era simplemente imposible el pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que se tratase de un error cuando ella misma estaba viendo el dibujo que había dejado a la mitad de Sasuke en la última hoja.

No había duda alguna, ese era su diario.

Si, era su diario, y había salido de la maleta de Sasuke.

El pecho de Hinata se oprimió al instante, con una sola pregunta en su cabeza.

_¿Por qué Sasuke… tenía mi diario?_ Se cuestionó aun desconcertada, mientras escuchaba los pasos del pelinegro acercándose a la puerta…

* * *

**Y aquí termina.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado.**

**Como ya vieron, tal vez no todo sea tan fácil para ellos :3**

**¿Dudas? Déjenmelas en sus reviews, con gusto las resolveré c:**

**Ya pronto veremos a Gaara, Itachi, Sakura y Neji entrar en acción.**

**Por ahí planeo introducir a otro personaje, pero sera más adelante...**

**En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y por leer el fic! También, ¡Muchas gracias por sus adds a fav y alertas!:D**

**Es bueno saber que la historia les esta gustando;')**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Cuidence, chau:D**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hola, ha pasado un año desde la ultima vez que subí capítulo, el cual por diversas causas no pude hacerlo, sino hasta ahora. No voy a hablar mucho respecto a ello, ya que me parece que no es importante, porque a fin de cuentas lo que ustedes quieren es seguir leyendo lo que pasa con esta historia, y eso justo lo que voy a hacer, dejarles la continuación.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de las personas que se toparon con este fic en las profundidades de fanfiction, y bueno en general gracias a todos los que leían la historia, la cual espero la sigan leyendo algunos. **

**Sin más que decir contesto reviews de usuarios sin cuenta:**

**sexxykittydarxs:** Si, algún tiempo batalle para escribir por falta de inspiración pero después fue por otros motivos jaja, en fin, muchas gracias por tu review, y claro, los problemas no son para siempre. ¡Saludos!

**kds:** ¡Hola! Jaja si pues aquí en este capítulo podrás ver como reacciono Hinata, bueno un poco de ello porque aun falta. Gracias por tu review y ojala sigas leyendo el fic ;')

**ross:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, lamento la demora, y pues aquí podras ver lo que hizo Hinata, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí, ¡Que este muy bien!

**Guest:** ¡Hola! No sabes cuanto lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto, de igual forma ya esta aquí el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por leerlo. ¡Saludos!

**andrea: **Aqui esta ya lo que paso, muchas gracias por leer el fic, ¡Que estés muy bien!

**ErunaLungile: **¡Joney! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic jaja, y pues ya finalmente traje la continuación, espero la puedas leer, Loveya:*

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

La figura de Sasuke acercándose a la puerta se hizo visible en el piso de madera a través del reflejo. El cuerpo de Hinata se había quedado inmóvil de rodillas, sosteniendo entre sus manos el cuaderno al que llamaba diario, ese diario que había dado por perdido hace semanas.

El cambio en la expresión facial del Uchiha al cruzar el arco de la puerta en la habitación, fue tan obvio que la reacción no pudo pasar desapercibida a los ojos de Hinata, quien lo observaba atentamente.

Una sensación de incertidumbre aunada a una de temor se expandió por todo el interior de Sasuke que se había quedado helado apenas entrar y ver lo que Hinata sostenía entre sus brazos, y más aún, la forma en la que esta lo observaba.

Cada hueso y musculo en el cuerpo de Sasuke se había quedado inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar a la escena frente a él. Intento pensar en una explicación rápida a la expresión acusante en los ojos aperlados de Hinata, pero simplemente no la tenía.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado? Jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que un escenario justo como el que ahora tenía lugar frente a sus ojos pudiera ocurrir, nunca a una persona tan cuidadosa y calculadora como él lo era, un escenario tan poco favorecedor, y para el cual, no estaba preparado…

—Hinata— Pronuncio por inercia, sin saber que decir realmente.

— ¿Lo leíste? — Cuestiono la Hyuga abruptamente con una dureza totalmente ajena a su persona.

Sasuke la miro en silencio por algunos segundos, examinando la situación de forma aún más detallada, aunque también, la verdad es que la forma en la que ahora se encontraba Hinata lo había descolocado lo suficiente como para observarla atentamente con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos de la impresión.

—Hmm— Musito a modo de afirmación— Lo leí— Contesto.

La expresión en el rostro de Hinata se aturdió momentáneamente.

—Y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho— Agrego.

_Porque de no haberlo hecho no estarías aquí… _pensó, acercándose a ella, pero el repentino y débil movimiento de Hinata inclinando su cuerpo para tomar su maleta y caminar rumbo a la puerta, evito que lo hiciera.

Intento pronunciar su nombre una vez más sin mucho resultado, pues ella ya se encontraba bajando por las escaleras, quedando como última imagen en su cabeza y ojos, el cabello largo azulado de ella cubriendo su espalda…

Sasuke volvió en si al cabo de unos segundos tras escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse, aunado al escandaloso estruendo de un relámpago y al sonido de la lluvia arremetiendo fuertemente contra las ventanas de su habitación.

Miro hacia el exterior y su rostro denoto preocupación al saber que seguramente ella estaría bajo aquella lluvia, sola.

Tomo su móvil y marco el número que mejor se sabía de memoria.

—Naruto, no preguntes nada y ayúdame a buscar a Hinata— Dijo, bajando con rapidez las escaleras. — Salió de mi casa aproximadamente hace 5 minutos.

—De acuerdo— Cuestiono el rubio sin hacer preguntas, tal como Sasuke le había pedido, pues era raro escucharlo tan preocupado.

—Después… te contare los detalles— Dijo con un semblante serio— Por ahora ayúdame a encontrarla— Pidió, tomando una de las sombrillas al lado de la puerta y colocando su mano sobre la perilla de la misma. — Cuento contigo— Dijo por último terminando la llamada y guardando el móvil.

La lluvia esa tarde estaba más fuerte que de costumbre. Algunas gotas conseguían caer sobre las manos y brazos de Sasuke, quien corría por las calles mirando en todas direcciones con el único propósito de encontrar a Hinata, cuyos ojos recorrían todo el panorama a su paso, en donde hasta ese momento no había tenido suerte.

—Tch…— Emitió comenzando a desesperarse salpicando con cada paso que daba en la ya muy mojada acera.

De un momento a otro tuvo la necesidad de detenerse al sentir las vibraciones del celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¿La encontraste? — Cuestiono rápidamente apenas tomar la llamada.

—No, no logro verla por ningún lado— Escucho a duras penas debido a la lluvia.

—Ya veo…— Menciono dejando salir un suspiro pesado y mordiendo el interior de su labio.

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Seguiré buscando— Pronuncio Naruto.

—También yo— Dijo —Te llamo después— Dijo, finalizando la llamada y continuando su búsqueda.

Por otro lado se encontraba la aludida caminando a paso lento bajo la lluvia, sin mostrar preocupación por protegerse de la misma.

Al salir de la casa de Sasuke había corrido algunas cuadras, hasta que resbalo en uno de los muchos charcos que se habían formado en las banquetas por la fuerte lluvia, motivo por el cual ahora le restaba importancia al mojarse un poco más o menos de la cuenta.

Mientras más miraba a su alrededor, más se preguntaba en donde estaba y como llegaría a casa. Su dinero, libros y demás pertenencias estaban mojadas, seguramente su celular también lo estaría. Por más que miraba los edificios a su alrededor ninguno le parecía familiar, no tenía idea de donde estaba y por si no fuera poco pareciera que la lluvia no se detendría.

Sin embargo a pesar de que la situación no le fuese favorable, agradecía que el frio de la lluvia le impidiera el pensar con claridad, porque en ese momento era lo último que quería hacer.

— ¿Hinata? — Escucho a sus espaldas. — ¿Eres tú? —Cuestiono con incredulidad una vez más la misma voz.

Se giró hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz masculina que la llamaba, y cuando lo hizo se encontró un par de ojos verdes preocupados demasiado familiares, los cuales la observaban demasiado fijamente, escépticos a creer lo que estaban viendo frente de sí, sin embargo, a pesar de todo aquel escepticismo el chico no hizo pregunta alguna y se limitó a cubrirla con su paraguas acercándose de prisa hacia ella.

—Gracias— Pronuncio cabizbaja y un poco apenada por haberse encontrado con su amigo bajo aquellas circunstancias— Gaara.

El chico solo la observo en silencio y asintió con la cabeza.

—A dos calles de aquí deje mi coche estacionado— Menciono el ojiverde— Si no mal recuerdo mi equipaje aún está dentro de la cajuela— Agrego—No habrá nada de tu talla— Pauso, dejando ver una sonrisa penas perceptible— Pero al menos podrás quitarte ese uniforme mojado. — Menciono— Vamos.

Hinata solo asintió a modo de afirmación para después comenzar a caminar a un lado suyo, cubriéndose de la lluvia bajo el paraguas.

Justo como había dicho el chico, al finalizar la segunda calle el deportivo rojo de Gaara se encontraba ahí.

—Sube— Dijo el chico abriéndole la puerta y sosteniendo el paraguas— Te esperare aquí mientras te cambias— Agrego mientras le pasaba la maleta con su ropa.

Una vez estuvo dentro del coche abrió la maleta y tomo el conjunto que estaba por encima de los demás. Cuando término de cambiarse abrió la puerta y bajo del auto.

El pelirrojo sonrió apenas notoriamente nuevamente, le causaba un poco de gracia y también un poco de alegría el verla vistiendo el uniforme de su escuela en Londres.

—Creo que te queda mejor que a mí— Bromeo intentando animarla un poco, a lo que la comisura de los labios de Hinata se curveo ligeramente— Vamos, te llevare por algo caliente a la cafetería que está en la esquina— Dijo

Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, llegaron hasta la puerta de dicho establecimiento, en donde al entrar se encontraron con que había muchas otras víctimas de la lluvia refugiándose dentro, mientras al igual que ellos aguardaban a que el panorama de nubes grises en el cielo se despejara.

—Bienvenidos— Pronuncio una camarera frente a ellos— Aquí tienen— Dijo extendiendo un par de toallas hacia ambos.

—Gracias—Agradecieron al unísono.

—Por nada— Dijo— Síganme— Pidió amable.

Ambos siguieron a la empleada hasta una de las mesas pegadas al cristal con vista hacia el exterior.

Al tomar asiento la empleada sirvió dos tazas de café negro y las dejo sobre la mesa.

—Cortesía de la casa— Menciono sonriendo amablemente para después inclinar ligeramente su cabeza e irse.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada una vez se quedaron solos, pero Hinata sabía que ese silencio no duraría mucho.

—No esperaba encontrarte en un día como este— Pronuncio Gaara mientras dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa— Ni mucho menos de la forma y condiciones en que te encontré.

Apenas escuchar eso la vista de Hinata se posó en el suelo, sin mirar en un lugar fijo realmente.

—Hinata— La llamo con un claro cambio en su tono de voz. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí sola bajo la lluvia? — Cuestiono al fin, observándola con un semblante más serio de lo usual.

Ella mantuvo su cabeza cabizbaja, entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de la taza de café.

—Me perdí— Dijo hablando finalmente— Escuche que una tienda a la que quería ir desde hace tiempo había abierto una nueva sucursal cerca de aquí— Menciono— Pero no encontré con la dirección y entonces comenzó a llover…—Agrego— Eso es fue… lo que paso.

Gaara la observo fijamente; sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—En ese caso debiste decirle a Temari y Tenten que te acompañaran— Dijo

—No quise molestarlas— Dijo, posando ahora su vista hacia el exterior.

—Seguramente mi hermana se molestaría si te escuchara decir eso— Menciono tomando la taza y dándole un sorbo.

Hinata se limitó a asentir e imitar la acción de Gaara.

Al cabo de 15 minutos la mesera llego con una pequeña caja de cartón en mano.

—Aquí tienen sus postres— Dijo, inclinando su cabeza nuevamente y alejándose de ellos.

—Gracias por prestarme tu celular para llamar a casa— Expreso Hinata— Creo que necesitare uno nuevo. — Menciono tras recordar que el suyo había quedado inservible.

—Descuida— Dijo el pelirrojo—Está anocheciendo— Menciono— Y parece que la lluvia no se detendrá.

—Hmm— Musito a modo de afirmación Hinata— Debo regresar a casa.

—Te llevare— Dijo.

Gaara dejo algo de efectivo sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, siendo seguido por la Hyuga.

Ambos caminaron hasta la salida, en donde Gaara tomo el paraguas y lo extendió al abrir la puerta.

—Vamos— Dijo, esperando a que Hinata se colocara debajo del paraguas, quien lo hizo después de emitir un apenas audible "gracias".

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al deportivo de Gaara, quien caballerosamente le abrió la puerta mientras seguía protegiéndola de la lluvia con el paraguas.

—Hinata— Escucharon ambos a sus espaldas cuando ella estaba a punto de subir al coche.

La aludida se giró casi como en cámara lenta hacia aquella voz que no había escuchado en horas y que, seguía poniéndola nerviosa.

Los ojos aperlados de la Hyuga lo miraron detenidamente; estaba todo empapado y su respiración parecía agitada al igual que su pecho, ¿La había estado buscando?

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Le cuestiono Gaara con un semblante notoriamente molesto.

—Menos mal que estás bien— Pronuncio Sasuke a Hinata pasando por alto la pregunta de Gaara.

Hinata lo observaba en silencio.

—Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar— Dijo, mirando al pelirrojo por no más de 2 segundos— Pero quisiera hablar contigo.

La aludida seguía observándolo de la misma manera, sin decir palabra alguna.

Gaara la miro de reojo, no tenía idea de que era lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero el ver que ambos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones le daba algo de mala espina, lo cual lo hacía sentir en desventaja con el chico frente a él, no podía aceptar la idea de que Hinata tuviera sentimientos por ese pelinegro.

—Es hora de irnos— Dijo de pronto— Sube al auto Hinata.

La Hyuga miro por última vez al Uchiha y finalmente subió al auto.

—Dejame hacerte una pregunta— Pronuncio Gaara a la vez que cerraba la puerta del copiloto— ¿No crees que ya hiciste suficiente? — Cuestiono, dedicándole una mirada gélida, para después caminar hasta el asiento del conductor y subir a él.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, aun segundos después de que el carro había arrancado.

De pronto la lluvia sobre él se detuvo.

—Vamos, te acompaño a casa— Dijo Naruto sosteniendo un paraguas sobre las cabezas de ambos.

Sasuke no dijo nada y solo lo siguió caminando debajo del paraguas.

—Gracias, Naruto— Escucho decir el rubio a su amigo, quien sabía perfectamente porque lo decía.

Naruto no hizo más que sonreír ligeramente y caminar en silencio al lado del pelinegro.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega.**

**Este capítulo quedo algo corto, pero era lo necesario, digo, no siempre tiene que salirle todo como quiere a Sasuke ¿no? había que ponerle algo de drama.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, espero aun haya en esta página algunos sobrevivientes de los que leían esta historia.**

**De verdad, espero tener el próximo capítulo listo pronto.**

**Nos vemos, cuídense mucho ¡Chao!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo ya el nuevo capítulo, me costo algo de trabajo escribirlo pero por fin pude terminarlo, por cierto ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que este sea un año excelente para todos los de esta página:D **

**En fin, es algo tarde, así que los reviews los contestare en el próximo capítulo ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para adaptarlos a mi historia en un AU.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Transcurrieron unos días desde que las mañanas para los alumnos de la preparatoria Konoha habían comenzado a ser lo suficientemente frescos como para obligarlos a usar alguna bufando u otra prenda de invierno, el frió estaba llegando a Japón y prueba de ello, era que la mayoría de los alumnos preferían pasar sus recesos en lugares cerrados en vez de al aire libre, hecho que irritaba por completo a cierto pelinegro, cuya tranquilidad se había visto perturbada debido a ello.

Durante el invierno los lugares en donde Sasuke podía pasar su tiempo libre eran pocos y muy concurridos, pues la mayoría de los lugares que él prefería eran sinónimo de coger un fuerte resfriado, por lo que esta era la época del año en que más se le podía ver entre el alumnado.

Obviamente, no era de su agrado estar en la cafetería o en lugares donde hubiera mucha gente durante los recesos, pero quedarse en el salón de clases mientras gran parte de las chicas comían su desayuno y lo observaban fijamente mientras murmuraban entre ellas tampoco lo era.

— Hoy también Sasuke esta desayunando en la cafetería— Susurro una chica de primer año a otra con emoción.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Donde? — Cuestiono la otra mirando hacia todos lados. — ¡Ah ya lo vi! — Exclamo— Sasuke-senpai…— Pronuncio a modo de suspiro mientras lo observaba con cierta fascinación. —Se ve tan guapo con esa bufanda roja alrededor del cuello— Menciono.

—Oye deja de verlo tan fijamente— Pronuncio la otra temerosa— Se va a dar cuenta…

— Le voy a tomar una foto— Dijo mientras sonreía de forma traviesa.

—Por Dios, tienes que estar bromeando, ¿Verdad? — Cuestiono incrédula.

—De verdad quiero una foto suya— Lloriqueo— Lo hare rápido— Dijo, enfocando la cámara del móvil.

— ¿Qué? Espera no…—

El sonido del obturador de la cámara hizo que algunas de las personas que se encontraban cerca de ahí voltearan hacia las dos chicas de primer año.

—Mierda, olvide ponerlo en silencio…— Susurro viendo la cara de su amiga, la cual estaba pálida— Vamos, no creo que el haya escuchado— Dijo volteando en dirección del Uchiha, quien para su sorpresa las observaba fijamente.

Para las chicas todo lo que sucedió a continuación fue como en cámara lenta, lo vieron levantarse de su lugar con completa calma y caminar hasta ellas, extender su mano con una expresión en su rostro de total indiferencia hacia ambas, borrar la foto del celular y dejarlo caer al suelo, para después irse del lugar no sin antes pronunciar con la misma indiferencia la palabra de "Recógelo" dejándolas a amabas en un estado de estupefacción, mientras eran observadas en silencio por gran parte de los alumnos que ahí se encontraban.

Al salir de la cafetería se encontró con que Ino y Naruto estaban pegando algunos folletos en el tablón de anuncios de la escuela.

— ¡Sasuke! — Grito Naruto acercándose hacia el con varios folletos en las manos. — ¿Vienes de la cafetería?

—Hmm— Musito desganado.

—Ino y yo estábamos de camino ahí— Menciono mientras volvía un poco su vista hacía su compañera rubia detrás de ellos— Bueno, en cuanto terminemos de pegar esto…— Miro los folletos en sus manos.

Sasuke no dijo nada, miro fugazmente los objetos ya mencionados en las manos de Naruto, sin prestar atención alguna en ellos y luego miro a Ino, quien estaba algunos pasos detrás de ellos sobre una escalera pequeña, acomodando los avisos del tablón.

—O-oye Sasuke…— Lo llamo repentinamente el rubio con una voz algo vacilante.

Sasuke lo miro al instante, atento, atención que hizo las cosas más difíciles para Naruto, quien ya no sabía cómo obtener cierta información de su amigo pelinegro.

—B-bueno, yo… solo me preguntaba si tú…— Comenzó a decir pausadamente, cosa que estaba empezando a impacientar a Sasuke, quien arqueo una ceja extrañado ante la actitud indecisa de su amigo.

—Solo dilo— Interrumpió impaciente.

Naruto sonrío como hacía de modo habitual y se limitó a decir un "no es nada, olvídalo".

—Bien— Dijo, pasando por un lado de su amigo y alejándose.

Vaya que formular un simple "¿Estas bien?" a veces era muy difícil, y más si la persona a la que se lo querías preguntar era Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto inclino su cabeza ligeramente y dejo salir un suspiro, últimamente no sabía cómo hablarle o de que hablarle, pues estos últimos tres días para ser exactos, Sasuke había estado más cortante que de costumbre, y eso incluía a sus amigos.

El rubio enderezo su postura al sentir la mano de Ino sobre su hombro repentinamente.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo antes de que la poca humanidad que hay en su interior desaparezca— Menciono mirando en la dirección que había tomado Sasuke— Tu sabes, ya me había acostumbrado un poco a verlo con un aspecto más alegre— Agrego— Así que, necesitamos un plan para traerlo de vuelta.

Naruto la miro sin poder evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No puedo tomarte enserio si lo dices con esa cara de salvar al mundo— Dijo, volteando su cabeza hacia un lado y dejando salir un bufido.

Ino chasqueo su lengua.

—De acuerdo, lo siento— Se disculpó alzando ambas manos— ¿Cuál es el plan? — Cuestiono observándola con curiosidad.

Ella musito pensativa por unos segundos cruzada de brazos, realmente no tenía idea alguna de que hacer.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, el timbre que daba fin al receso se escuchó.

—Pensemos en algo y reunámonos a la hora de la salida para intercambiar ideas— Dijo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza a modo de afirmación.

—Bien, nos vemos a la salida— Dijo por último, caminando hacia el salón de clases.

El día siguió su curso y en cuanto las clases terminaron Sasuke tomo sus cosas y salió del aula.

Ino y Naruto se miraron entre si después de ver a su amigo salir.

— ¿Y bien? — Le pregunto el Uzumaki a la rubia.

—No tengo idea de que hacer— Contesto algo desanimada mientras se colocaba su bolsa en el hombro con lentitud.

—Dejémoslo por hoy— Dijo Naruto— Yo de verdad quiero ayudarlo, pero no soy muy bueno en esas cosas. — Agrego mientras rascaba su nuca algo incómodo hacia el tema— ¡Así que prácticamente todo depende de ti!— Exclamo apuntándola con su dedo índice.

Ino dejo salir un suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

—Además, hoy ya no podemos hacer nada— Continuo hablando mientras tomaba su mochila y la colgaba en su hombro— Sasuke ya se fue— Dijo— Y esta vez no creo que venga a encontrarnos si le llamo. — Menciono con un semblante algo apagado.

—Tienes razón— Pronuncio Ino— Sera mejor que lo dejemos por hoy— Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta— Te aseguro que mañana vendré a la escuela con una gran idea— Dijo, dando una palmada suave en la espalda de Naruto a modo de ánimo— Vamos.

El rubio sonrió de lado y la siguió, saliendo del salón de clases.

Por otro lado Sasuke se encontraba caminando rumbo a la entrada de la escuela, extrañamente muy absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto así que paso por alto a cierta persona.

—Sasuke—

Se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia aquella voz tan familiar y hasta tal vez algo nostálgica que lo llamaba.

—Ha pasado algún tiempo— Pronuncio una chica de cabello y ojos del mismo color, los cuales notaron al instante algo diferente en el— Y veo que has cambiado— Agrego, colocando un brazo debajo de su pecho y apoyando el otro encima de este con su dedo índice en su boca— Y también… que estas teniendo algo de problemas, ¿No es así? — Cuestiono sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Sasuke la observo en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Por otro lado parece que tú no has cambiado— Pronuncio inclinando su cabeza ligeramente— Sigues siendo la misma loca, Karin. — Menciono, causando una sonrisa pícara en la pelirroja.

—Bueno, mi sexto sentido no me dejaba tranquila. Me pedía a gritos que viniera a verte— Pronuncio con ciertos aires de egocentrismo— Y ya veo porque, tu cara implora por mi ayuda— Agrego mientras daba unos pasos hacia él.

—No te necesito— Espeto fríamente con la intención de seguir caminando.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamo sujetándolo de la manga— La verdad es que este es mi último día en Tokyo— Menciono— Mañana transfieren del trabajo a mi papa a Osaka, y quería pasar un rato contigo como en los viejos tiempos— Dijo, soltando la manga de Sasuke y mirándolo fijamente— Solo serán unos minutos, podemos ir a comer algo a algún lugar de por aquí cerca.

En primera instancia Sasuke la miro dudoso, nunca se sabía que era lo que Karin podía traer entre manos, aunque a decir verdad, la pelirroja había jugado un papel algo significativo hace algunos años atrás en la vida del pelinegro, por lo que tal vez era justo el pasar un pequeño rato con ella, como modo de despedida.

—Creo que puedo soportarte unos minutos— Pronuncio Sasuke, cediendo a la petición de la pelirroja, comenzando a caminar.

Karin emitió un chillido de alegría, mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarlo.

Al cabo de un rato se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de un restaurante de comida rápida, el cual había llamado la atención del pelinegro por no ser muy llamativo y estar casi vacío.

—No creí que la comida de aquí tuviera tan buen sabor— Hablo repentinamente Karin dejando sus palillos a un lado y limpiándose la boca cuidadosamente con una servilleta.

—Siempre has juzgado a las cosas por su apariencia— Pronuncio Sasuke dejando la salsa de soya sobre la mesa.

— ¿De verdad? — Cuestiono sarcástica— Ahora tiene sentido el porque salí contigo— Dijo, engullendo la comida del tazón de ramen frente a ella.

El pelinegro se limitó a ignorar su comentario.

—Escuche de mi primo que has estado algo decaído últimamente— Hablo cambiando de tema, mientras lo observaba a la espera de su reacción.

El aludido alzo su vista hacia ella y arqueo una ceja, gesto que le fue difícil de descifrar a la Uzumaki.

—Ya veo, ahora tu sexto sentido se llama Naruto— Pronuncio.

Karin se limitó a sonreír de forma traviesa.

—Bueno, si no hubiera sido por el no habría podido verlo con mis propios ojos— Dijo— Por lo que me gustaría aconsejarte algo— Menciono, apuntándolo con un palillo— Deberías dejar que las personas te ayudaran de vez en cuando, porque…— Pauso— No estás solo. — Pronuncio, siendo observada atentamente por los orbes negros y profundos del chico frente a ella.

—No hace falta que lo digas— Dijo el aludido, volviendo su atención a su comida.

—Aunque el que digas un "gracias" debes en cuando tampoco estaría mal— Agrego Karin burlesca.

—No molestes— Espeto Sasuke intentando sonar frívolo.

—Oh vamos, solo dilo— Pronuncio insistente. — No es tan difícil.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Karin notara que la atención de Sasuke ya no estaba puesta en ella, pues sus ojos negros estaban clavados en dirección a la entrada, por lo que tuvo que girarse de espaldas para ver de qué se trataba.

Lo único que vio en la entrada fue a un grupo de tres chicas, quienes al parecer también se habían quedado clavadas mirando hacia su dirección, hecho que le pareció demasiado extraño. Estuvo a punto de preguntar a Sasuke que estaba pasando, cuando repentinamente una de las tres chicas que estaba ahí salió con algo de prisa del restaurante y las otras dos detrás de ella.

No fue sino hasta que Sasuke se levantó de la mesa precitadamente cuando finalmente los ojos rojos de Karin se ensancharon, ¿Qué había sido eso? Se cuestionó mentalmente la de lentes mientras se levantaba con lentitud de la silla.

Justo afuera del restaurante se encontraba Sasuke, a muy poca distancia de ellas y de alguien más en el grupo a quien apenas vio fulmino con la mirada.

Nadie decía nada, únicamente permanecían ahí de pie mientras le gente iba y venía a sus costados.

Los orbes negros de Sasuke buscaban algo insistentes lo de Hinata, pero los aperlados de ella simplemente se rehusaban a cruzar mirada con el pelinegro, manteniendo su vista en el suelo como acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

Gaara estudiaba atentamente y silenciosamente las reacciones de ambos, no estaba seguro de que era lo que había pasado con la cercanía que hasta hace poco había habido entre esos dos, pero seguramente algo entre ellos había sucedido desde el día lluvioso en el que había encontrado a Hinata y al hombre que lo fulminaba tan obviamente frente suyo.

—Oye Gaara— Lo llamo su hermana Temari con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué haces ahí de pie? — Le cuestiono con cierta molestia en su voz— Vámonos.

Gaara pronuncio un amable "Vamos" a Hinata quien estaba su lado y por última vez miro de reojo al tan famoso Uchiha frente a ellos mientras curveaba ligeramente la comisura de labios y giraba su cuerpo para seguir caminando.

Sasuke se limitó a devolver el gesto, causando cierta confusión en el rostro de Gaara.

El carraspeo de Karin detrás de él lo obligo a romper el contacto visual, girándose hacia ella y notando cierta incomodidad en su rostro.

—No sé qué fue lo que paso exactamente pero espero no haberte causado problemas— Pronuncio con un tono difícil de distinguir — Yo…

Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro cansado, llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

—No importa— Dijo— Es tarde, vámonos.

Karin asintió, comenzando a caminaba aun lado de Sasuke pensativa rumbo a la estación del metro, vaya que tenía sus dudas respecto a lo que había visto hace unos minutos, pero no iba a ponerse investigar, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, por lo que miro algo melancólica al chico a un lado suyo, quien la miro de reojo al instante.

—Estás muy callada— Dijo Sasuke volviendo su vista al frente— Lo que viste hoy solo olvídalo— Menciono tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja, quien se sonrojo ligeramente tras ser descubierta.

—Si bueno, tienes razón. Después de todo terminaras solucionándolo, aunque…— Pauso, deteniendo su andar y el de Sasuke— Espero recuerdes lo que te dije en restaurante, acerca de pedir ayuda— Menciono, acomodándose sus gafas mostrando nuevamente esa personalidad confiada que la caracterizaba.

Sasuke se limitó a bufar mientras la comisura de sus labios se curvaba ligeramente.

Una vez llegaron a la estación ambos subieron al metro que los llevaría a casa.

No hubo una despedida por parte de ninguno de los dos, pues conociendo a Karin seguramente se volverían a ver, por lo que simplemente ambos dejaron ver apenas una perceptible sonrisa.

Después de 10 minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa. Estuvo a punto de introducir la llave en la perilla cuando la puerta se abrió por sí misma; su hermano estaba de regreso.

—Bienvenido a casa— Dijo Itachi, mostrándole la misma sonrisa gentil de siempre.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente.

—Estoy en casa— Dijo entrando y quitándose el calzado— ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

Itachi cerró la puerta y luego volvió su atención a su hermano.

—Las cosas están mejor ahora— Pronuncio mientras analizaba el rostro de Sasuke— Aunque me pregunto si aquí lo estarán.

Una sonrisa escapo de los labios del Uchiha menor, vaya que extrañaba la perspicacia de su hermano.

—Iré a tomar un baño— Pronuncio mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. — Te veo en la cena— Dijo por ultimo a la vez que subía al segundo piso.

—Hmm— Musito Itachi a modo de afirmación mirándolo desde abajo, mientras nuevamente una sonrisa gentil se formaba en su rostro— Espero puedas arreglar las cosas, Sasuke. — Murmuro para sí mismo, entrando a la cocina.

* * *

**Y aquí termina, espero les haya gustado.**

**Si, Karin salio en el capítulo pero no sera la típica ex-novia fastidiosa, no se preocupen, solo la necesitaba para complicarle más las cosas a Sasuke ;')**

**En fin, los veo en el próximo capítulo, no se olviden de dejar algún review ;( **

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
